Su Mano Marcada En Mi Piel
by Ying Fa Chik
Summary: Mi vida no es como la de otros. Mi tío es un narcotraficante y un abusador. No puedo escapar de el porque tiene a mi hijo en algun lugar. Y ahora, estoy viviendo temporalmente en la casa de la familia Li, una de lasfamilias mas temidas, por una alianza.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 - Mi Vida**

_¡PAM!_

Cierro los ojos, las paredes de mí oscuro cuarto parecen contraerse, haciéndose más pequeñas. Me fuerzo a respirar honda y calmadamente, mientras abrazo mis piernas. No hay nada más horrible que saber que el sonido que emite la puerta de mi casa diga que es lo que me espera cada noche que llega aquel hombre.

Para esta noche, sabía demasiado bien que significaba aquel estruendoso ruido. No le había ido bien y estaba furioso. Siempre salía las tardes a jugar póker con sus "amigos" después del trabajo. ¿Qué cual era? Simple, era un narcotraficante. De los importantes y más buscados. Él, cuyo nombre me aterra pronunciar aun fuera de su presencia, era mi tío, mi guardián, mi tutor.

Ahora solo me quedaba aguardar su siniestra presencia. Sus pasos se oían apresurados, llenos de rabia contra la duela en el piso inferior. Sabía que había ido a la cocina cuando sus pasos cesaron, probablemente para tomar su cerveza diaria. El pánico, que había comenzado a sentir dentro de mis entrañas, era algo a lo que nunca podré acostumbrarme en… _nunca._

Sabia también que tardaría unos minutos en poder llegar mi habitación. Era el último del pasillo en el tercer piso. Si, del tercero. Una cosa era cierta, para vivir en una mansión que parecía castillo (de cuatro pisos en total), había que admitir que al tipo le iba bien.

Mientras esperaba, agradecía, pero temía a la vez que fuera viernes y al día siguiente no había clases. Eso luego me hizo pensar. Era la mejor en la clase, a pesar de todo lo que tenía que soportar en su casa. Tenía diecisiete, casi dieciocho años, y no había tenido ningún solo novio, ningún solo amigo desde tercero de primaria… maldita sea, ni siquiera un perro en toda mi infancia. Supuestamente, este debe ser un mundo en donde una debe ser feliz consigo misma y convivir en armonía con su familia. Toda mi vida me he reído de aquello, porque sé de experiencia que ese nunca podría ser mi caso.

No tengo recuerdo alguno de mis padres. No, para ser sincera, no tengo recuerdos de mi infancia. Es como si parte de mi vida se hubiera borrado completamente. Lo único que puedo recordar, es despertar en una habitación blanca. Un hospital, y mi tío entrando a mi habitación con una sonrisa en sus labios. En ese tiempo se había comportado como un buen hombre. Pero quien iría decir que en cuando cumpliera mis once años cambiaría para siempre.

Luego, sus pasos se reanudaron otra vez, venía con paso rabioso y apresurado. El pánico me inundo hasta cada uno de mis cabellos negros cuando lo escuche subiendo las escaleras. Me paré de mí lugar, el vestido negro de seda cayó deslizándose por mis piernas hasta los tobillos. Los zapatos negros de tacón aguja no tambalearon ni por un segundo, a pesar del miedo que sentía.

No fueron ni cinco minutos lo que tuve que esperar para que cruzara mí puerta y la cerrara con un fuerte azote. Tuve que forzarme a abrir los ojos, pero eso sí, me cerciore de abrirlos reflejando mucha seguridad y confianza. Mi tío me miró directamente a los ojos y pude ver el deseo en ellos. Deseo de mí. Deseo de mi cuerpo.

"¿Paso algo con la entrega tío?"- me halle preguntándole con voz calmada e indiferente. Su mirada se encontró con la mía, sonreí por haber encontrado una distracción, pero dudo que él lo hubiera tomado como eso. Camino hasta estar a unos cuantos pasos de mí.

Su traje blanco estaba desaliñado, como si hubiera estado aventando cosas en su oficina. Su cabello canoso mostraba un desorden parecido al de un hombre que se acababa de levantar. Lo peor es que olía horriblemente a alcohol, lo podía oler aun estando a un metro de distancia.

"Los malditos me llamaron una hora después de la hora de entrega, diciendo que no llegaría hasta mañana por la noche dado a que una tormenta los obligo a tocar puerto…"- por su voz atropellada podía decir que ya se encontraba ebrio. Comencé a sentir nervios. Cuando mi tío se ponía ebrio era capaz de cualquier cosa.

"¿Te reuniste con el líder de Wolf Fang?"- dije con precaución, sabiendo que cualquier cosa lo podía ofender. Al momento que levanto la mano supe que el dolor llegaría. Cerré los ojos, expectante de aquello, pero para mi sorpresa había cambiado de opinión. Sin embargo, decidió golpearme en el estómago.

Fue tan fuerte el impacto del golpe que me mando a estrellarme contra la pared, para después caer al piso. El dolor que me estremecía era inmenso. No me moví sin embargo, sabía que eso podría generar satisfacción para él. Tenía mi mirada fija al suelo, mis brazos caídos a los lados de mi cuerpo y mis piernas ligeramente flexionadas, una más que la otra.

"Sabes bien que no debes hablarme como si supieras más que yo. Demonios Sakura, aprende a callarte por favor. Eres una desagradecida"- seguía diciendo él. Me levanto bruscamente, jalando mi cabeza por los cabellos con una sola mano y me hizo mirarlo apretando mi barbilla, volteándola con demasiada fuerza… sabía que eso se iría a marcar.

"Lo siento tío…"- era lo único que podía decir por el momento para no ganarme una buena golpiza. Él pareció estar satisfecho y me soltó con brusquedad.

"Bien dicho… y solo para que lo sepas, no nos reunimos hoy, pero quedamos en desayunar mañana aquí. Traerá sus hombres con él, así que arréglate bien, quiero ver sus rostros de envidia al verte"- me ordeno mientras que deslizaba su dura mano por mi cuello hasta el escote en V del vestido. El deseo estaba marcado por toda su cara… además de otros lugares.

"¿Quieres que los reciba en la piscina exterior? O ¿Qué simplemente me ponga uno de mis vestidos?"- le pregunte con voz normal. Pude ver la satisfacción cruzar por sus ojos. Me sonrió y me dio repetidas palmadas en mi mejilla.

"Sabes lo que quiero… ponte el bikini negro, que te compraste la semana pasada. Llegaran a las ocho, asegúrate de que te encuentren saliendo de la piscina. Esta noche te dejo, tengo que ocuparme de un par de asuntos"- dijo él con un gruñido al haber recordado lo que tenía pendiente, mientras seguía tocando, ahora por debajo del vestido. Lo odiaba por hacer eso. Me odiaba por dejarlo hacerlo cada noche que le daba la gana.

Luego palmeo juguetonamente mi muslo derecho antes de retirarse. Suspire y me deje caer al piso con suavidad. Trate de quitarme la sensación de su mano en mi cuerpo, pero aun la podía sentir. A veces me pregunto cómo me sucedió esto a mí… no recuerdo nada… ni siquiera quien soy.

Me levante y me dirigí al baño de mi habitación. Frente al espejo me levante el vestido hasta el nivel de mi pecho e inspeccionarme el estómago. El dolor estaba presente, pero afortunadamente para mí, no se iría a formar un moretón. Luego mire mi barbilla… no estaba tan mal, con un poco de medicamento estaría como nueva en la mañana.

Aquella noche me fui a la cama, con la suerte de solo tener aquel dolor en el estómago y la barbilla ligeramente molestándome. Si, ha habido noches peores. A veces terminaba en el medico con una fractura o dos, con un ojo morado o simplemente sin sentir las piernas por una semana. Así era mi vida. Sakura Kinomoto, sobrina de Daisuke Kinomoto, un narcotraficante… vaya, sí que mi vida apesta.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Su Mano Marcada En Mi Piel"**

Por: Ying Fa Chik

**Capitulo 2 – Wolf Fang**

Son las seis de la mañana… en sábado. ¿Cómo es posible que este despierta? Dios, si que mi vida esta echa un desastre. Pero bueno, me levanto ya de la cama. Si hay una cosa que me desagrada, es el hecho de quedarme en la cama cuando ya estoy despierta.

Me estiro y noto que ya no hay dolor en el estomago. Sonrío, eso es bueno. Me empiezo a quitar mi vestido, el cual no me había molestado en quitarme anoche. Camino al baño estando solo en ropa interior. Me encuentro con el señor espejo, quien deben saber, es mi confidente y me dice cuando estoy mal o cuando estoy bien. Miro mi barbilla, ni un rastro de violencia sobre ella… estaba bien.

Mi estomago seguía como lo había dejado ayer por la tarde… normal y sin marcas. Miro el reloj colgado en la pared… seis con cinco, suspiro y me vuelvo a la regadera y abro las llaves al mismo tiempo. Si, hoy tenia ganas de agua tibia. Usualmente era con agua fría, no importando la estación del año. Y no es que sea rara, pero la mayoría del tiempo tenia heridas que ese hombre me causa, y bañarme con agua caliente… ¡me duele!

También miro con pesar mí cabello. Negro como la noche, todo una farsa. Mi cabello había sido castaño, claro y brillante, alguna vez. Desde mis dieciséis fui forzada por mí tío a pintarlo negro, ya que el castaño, aparentemente, no era de su agrado. Mis ojos, verdes esmeralda, es lo único que he podido conservar desde mí nacimiento. Eran lo único que él no podía cambiar y lo que más me gustaba de mí.

Bueno, agarre una toalla del estante fuera de mi baño y cerré la puerta suavemente y me termino de desvestir. El agua se siente tan bien contra mi piel que cierro los ojos, disfrutando aquella sensación tan refrescante. Suspiro cuando recuerdo a los invitados de mi tío.

Wolf Fang, una pandilla proveniente de Hong Kong. ¿Qué hacían en un país como España? Fácil, deduciendo que son una amenaza para mi tío, puesto que es una de las mas poderosas pandillas que podía borrarlo del mapa con un simple chasquido de sus dedos… era obvio que eso es exactamente lo que el hombre quería evitar, negociando con ellos una alianza.

Verán, mi tío es una narcotraficante, y era importante y buscado, si, pero tanto él como los demás narcotraficantes debían obtener una alianza con Wolf Fang… quien era como la policía, solo que ni buena ni mala, para que no los desenmascararan con las verdaderas autoridades. Entiendo si ustedes no me comprenden… es… muy complicado.

"Muy complicado"- repetí para mi misma y reí. Claro que debía ser complicado, así es todo esto siempre, sino… ¿Cómo se supone que vivirían todas estas personas? –"es simplemente una estúpida vida complicada en la que tuve la desgracia de nacer"

Unos toques y la puerta abriéndose me trajeron de vuelta a la realidad. Me gire y mire por las puertas transparentes de la regadera. Era Hao, uno de los guardias que mi tío insistía en contratar para mí. Por su apariencia podía saber que acababa de llegar. Su cabello castaño, como lo fue una vez el mío, estaba todavía húmedo y peinado hacia tras con un poco de gel. Sus ojos verdes, un tono más oscuro que los míos, reflejaban ya el deseo al ver mi cuerpo desnudo.

"Cierra tu maldita boca, que no quiero que ensucies mi piso con tu baba"- le espete. Con solo verlo era un martirio, no quería tener que bañarme con un tipo viéndome con la lujuria marcada en su propio cuerpo.

"Tu solo termina de enjuagar tu lindo culito, el jefe ha tenido que salir en la mañana y regresara junto con sus invitados y quiere que estés lista y nadando en la piscina para cuando lleguen"- me dijo él en tono molesto. Le sonreí mientras le señalaba con mi dedo favorito, haciendo que él saliera del baño para poder seguir bañándome.

"¡Sácame el bikini negro! ¡El brasileño!"- grite hacia la puerta y me reí cuando escuche sus quejas.

Hao era al único con el que podía expresarme abiertamente, siendo que era un año mayor que yo y que sabia en parte por lo que yo estaba pasando. No era una amistad, no lo consideraba un amigo ni él a mí. Solo… bueno… lo admito no sé que seamos… pero estoy segura que no es una amistad. Era un empleado de mi tío… pero también mi espía personal, me decía todo lo que se tenía mi tío entre manos… así que siempre estaba enterada.

Dieron las seis y media cuando salí del baño. Para mi desgracia había tomado una toalla que apenas me tapaba lo suficiente. Suspire, bueno… Hao ya me había visto desnuda… dudo que verme en una toalla sea tan malo.

"¿Encontraste el bikini?"- le pregunte, buscándolo en mi habitación y cruce los brazos debajo de mi pecho cuando lo encontré. Acostado boca arriba en mi cama, jugando con su pistola… y mi bikini. Estaba… haciendo girar la segunda parte del bikini con la punta de su pistola y la otra parte con su otra mano, mientras tarareaba alguna canción que desconocía. –"dámelo para poder vestirme."

No me hizo caso, es más, es como si no me hubiera hecho en la habitación. Pude sentir el calor subir a mis mejillas, el humo salir de mis orejas. Eso era lo _único_ en que me parecía a mi tío. Me molesta el que me ignoren o que me hagan menos… ¿a quien le gusta sinceramente? Es como si dijeras "hola" y las personas siguieran hablando y no se dan cuenta de tu presencia hasta que guardan silencio.

"Chingada, ¡¿Qué estoy pintada o _que_ Hao?!"- le dije explotando ya después de diez segundos de espera. Lo que si no pude creer es que se levantara _tan_ calmadamente, como si tuviera _todo_ el tiempo del mundo, sin decirme nada… aun. Me recorrió un escalofrió de pies a cabeza cuando su mirada se fija en la toalla. –"¡¿dámelo ya de una buena vez?!"

¡Dios! Si las miradas mataran… él ya estaria pudriendose debajo de la tierra muy, _muy_ en el fondo. Miro como se acerca hacia mí, con la misma paciencia con la que se levanto. Se posa frente a mi, exponiendo su metro ochenta y cinco de altura contra mi metro sesenta y dos. Levanta un mechón mi oscuro y teñido cabello negro con una mano, enrollándolo entre sus dedos.

"¿Sabes que te vez las dos, tierna y peligrosa, cuando te enojas? Solo tenias que decir por favor"- me dijo mientras me lo daba al fin y me besa la frente forzosamente. Lo aparte de mi como pude, eso si, riendo ante su conducta y su comentario.

"¿Sabes que te ves los dos, tonto y gay, cuando me hablas así? Ya salte, que me tengo que vestir"- le ordene animadamente. Les explicare algo aquí, verme así de animada… sucede rara vez… ahora que lo pienso… siempre ha sido por Hao. El fue la primera persona con la que me reí, y solo para que lo sepan… yo conocí a Hao cuando cumplí quince años. Tenemos una relación rara, lo digo de nuevo.

Mire al reloj, cuarto a las siete. Demonios, tenia poco tiempo para desayunar algo e irme a mi "puesto." Me puse el bikini y me dirigí al walk-in closet, saque unos zapatos de plataforma y tacón de aguja, además de unos pantalones de mezclilla, azul oscura, entubados. Cerré la puerta del closet y me puse los pantalones.

Mire a mi alrededor, recordando una a una las cosas que debía llevarme. Mi celular, si. Mi traje de baño, ya estaba. Bloqueador… listo. Toalla, eso era lo que me faltaba. La agarre, y tras echar un ultimo vistazo, me fui de la habitación. La cocina se encontraba en el primer piso, ese era mi objetivo.

"Oye Nox, tenemos problemas"- oí que Hao me llamo por mi apodo "Nox" que significaba "noche" a lo lejos del pasillo. Ya estábamos en el primer piso y eran las siete con diez.

"¿Que pasa?"- pregunte con interés. Al momento que me miro con verdadera preocupación, supe que si eran problemas.

"El jefe esta en la entrada de la mansión _con_ los visitantes"- me dijo rápidamente. Ya ni siquiera le respondí, ni me importo la cocina, me encontré corriendo a toda velocidad (con tacones, noten eso) hacia la piscina que se encontraba en el jardín trasero. Hao venia siguiéndome de cerca. Llegamos y me quite los pantalones y los tacones como pude y me lance al agua, sin bloqueador.

Cuando resurgí, Hao me dio una señal de bien hecho. Le sonreí y asentí, jadeando todavía de la carrera que acababa de hacer. Él se dirigió a su lugar de guardia, pegado al barandal del extremo del jardín. Nade un par de vueltas por la piscina en forma de lago, hasta que oí las voces. Pude calcular el tiempo que me quedaba antes de empezar el "show"

En cuanto mi tío cruzo la puerta de cristal junto con sus visitantes al momento que yo salía de la piscina. Sentí las miradas de aquellos hombres posadas en mí, además de la de mi tío, quien me miraba sonriente.

"Ah, querida Kleio, sabia que estarías aquí, ven, que quiero presentarte"- me llamo él por el nombre que decía cuando estábamos con invitados. "Kleio" significa "gloria" pero luego de conocerme, todos me ponen después diferentes sobrenombres, así que no importaba mucho.

Volviendo a la realidad. Salí completamente de la piscina y tome la toalla, secándome el cabello y el cuello primero. Luego que asegure que ya no goteaba excesivamente, me moví de la única manera que sabía, complacería a mi tío… agitando las caderas un poco más de lo normal.

"Señor Li, caballeros, me gustaría presentarles a mi sobrina, Kleio… querida, el es el señor Li, el líder de Wolf Fang, junto con sus acompañantes"- me dijo el con un tono de dulzura, tan falso como mi cabellera negra, en cuanto llegue a su lado, mientras me tomaba ligeramente por la espalda mojada.

"Es un placer, y un honor, el conocerlo señor Li, caballeros"- le dije al señor con voz "sensual" inclinando muy levemente la cabeza, al momento que cruzaba mis brazos y recargaba mi peso en el pie izquierdo. Una vez más sentí el deseo emanar de las miradas que recibía.

El señor Li era un hombre apuesto, a pesar de que debía rondar por sus últimos cuarenta y tantos. El cabello castaño oscuro que ya empezaba a notar la presencia de canas y que portaba en corte natural, o sea, ni largo ni corto, le quedaba bien. Sus ojos, los cuales adivinare, son color ámbar, estaban ocultos tras unos lentes de sol. Y era alto, entre metro setenta, metro ochenta… más bajo que Hao, de eso estaba segura.

Detrás de él se encontraban, y para mi sorpresa, chicos de mi edad… chicos trasladados que asistían a mi escuela. O al menos la mayoría, también había mayores. Eran en total cinco, seis contando al señor Li, uno que asistía en mi salón, tres que eran de un grado superior y los otros dos, podía suponer, ya se habrían graduado de universidad.

El que estaba en mi salón de clases era Yuki Li. Ahora que lo veía bien, puesto que nunca me había importado, era idéntico a su padre… o sea, apuesto. Era como una versión joven del señor Li, ojos, cara, todo. Solo estaba el pequeño detalle del cabello, mientras el del señor Li era castaño… el de Yuki era completamente negro.

"El placer seria en este caso todo nuestro señorita Kinomoto"- me dijo él con voz grave, pero suave, casi paternal. Y luego, antes de que pudiera hablar, siguió. –"déjeme presentarle a mis acompañantes… mis dos hijos, Yuki y Shen…"- oh, cierto, oh, sí, ¿Mencione Yuki tenía un hermano mayor? –"… mis sobrinos Hui y Zhao"- esos dos eran hermanos gemelos, los que estaban en el mismo grado que Shen, lo sabía porque todas las mujeres de mí salón se la pasaban hablando de ellos- "Tai y Roul, todos miembros de Wolf Fang" - esos dos últimos eran los graduados.

Hice un movimiento leve con la cabeza de nuevo, viendo uno por uno a los demás. Shen era el que más llamo mí atención desde un principio.

Una de las razones principales era porque sus ojos, iguales a los de su padre, mostraban una expresión cautelosa… un rayo reflejante color miel, con un tono más oscuro en el centro de ellos, que podían penetrarte hasta el fondo con solo mirarte y además que mostraban la seriedad que sentía quizás en este momento… Su cabello era castaño oscuro, un tono más claro que el de su padre… claro que había que tener un buen ojo para notarlo… y debía medir… como metro ochenta y… seis… ¿Qué acaso todos los hombres de por aquí son tan altos? Y sus rasgos de la cara eran más suaves que los de su padre, pero tenía buena complexión del cuerpo.

"Placer en conocerlos"- les dije a todos con el mismo tono que había usado antes, solo que esta vez suave. Yuki me sonrió desde su lugar y no tuve otra elección más que regresarle una sonrisa, pero no una verdadera. No, yo no sonrió de verdad desde hace… años atrás… si, se que con Hao me hace reír… pero no es lo mismo una sonrisa provocada a una sonrisa que nace del alma, estarán de acuerdo ¿no?

"Daisuke, el desayuno ya estará listo para servir… ¿Por qué no llevas a tus invitados al comedor, a no sea que quieran desayunar aquí afuera…?"- le dije primeramente a mí tío, quien insiste en que lo llame por su nombre cuando estamos con gente, y luego por ultimo me dirigí a los mismos invitados.

"Claro, claro… señor Li, ¿gustarían desayunar aquí afuera?"- mí tío me sonrió amenazante al oír_me_ hacer tal sugerencia. Tuve que mantener mí actuación firme, para no agachar mí cabeza cuando vi esa expresión dirigida hacia mí.

"Bueno, el día es perfecto para comer afuera, así que mejor lo aprovechamos"- contesto él con voz… ¿animada?… Bueno, al menos eso haría de mí castigo aun más duro.

"Perfecto, Kleio querida, ve a cambiarte… no queremos que te dé un resfriado ¿O sí? y después nos alcanzas en el desayuno"- me ordeno con voz suave mí tío.

"Claro… Hao, trae mis cosas"- dije asintiendo y llamando a Hao después con voz firme. Me volví hacia los Wolf Fang y su líder. –"con permiso caballeros"- les dije antes de retirarme, de nuevo en mí papel "sensual."

Cuando estábamos ya fuera de vista y de que nos escucharan, sentí como Hao me rodeaba los hombros con un brazo. Recargue mí cabeza instintivamente en su hombro. Me sentía culpable, culpable de tener que mentirles a las personas solo para satisfacer los deseos propios de mí tío. Culpable por que debía de comportarme de esa manera para que mí tío no me pegara violentamente por las noches. Y todo eso lo sabía, lo entendía, y lo comprendía Hao… y me hacía sentir aun más culpable.

Llegamos a mí habitación y lo primero que hice fue tirarme a la cama boca abajo. Hao me cubrió con la toalla, la cual había caído en alguna parte del suelo cuando salte, y se sentó en la orilla.

"¿No te iras a vestir? El jefe está esperando… y los invitados igual"- me recordó Hao, suspire, pero tal vez sonó como un sollozo para Hao, ya que su mano reconfortante se posó en mí espalda con ternura.

"¿Se puede escapar acaso de esto… o es la muerte mí única solución?"- pregunte, alzando la cabeza y sin hacer caso a lo que me acababa de decir Hao, pero hablando a la nada. Sentí la mirada de Hao girar hacia el techo, pero no oí ninguna sola palabra en respuesta.

Fue entonces cuando me levante de mí cama, la mano de mí guardia cayendo en donde antes yacía mí cuerpo, y me dirigí a mí closet. Saque, además de ropa interior, una camiseta ajustada strapless de tirantes verde bosque, mí color favorito, y un chaleco negro de cuello en V profundo y corto.

"¿Dónde están mis pantalones y mis zapatos?"- le pregunte silenciosamente. Hao no dijo nada, solo silencio de su parte, pero levanto la mano, señalando una silla cerca de la puerta. Asentí, aun cuando no me estuviese viendo, y los tome. Me vestí dentro del baño y me peine el cabello en una coleta alta.

"Vámonos, estoy lista"- anuncie en cuanto salí del baño. Cuando tuve mí mano en la puerta, sentí como Hao me giraba y me pegaba a la pared. Su frente se poso sobre la mía, y cerré los ojos.

"Siempre hay una solución, pero no siempre es la que tu imaginas que será… llegará a su debido tiempo y cuando llegue, dependerá de ti el descubrirla y tomarla"- me susurro, su aliento cálido pegándome en la cara.

"Gracias… de verdad, por eso, pero… ¿Qué serás ahora de mí? ¿Por decirme tantas sabias palabras?"- le pregunte. El sonrió y me tomo la cara con ambas manos, se acerco y beso mí frente rápidamente.

"No serás mí amiga, pero yo te considero como una hermana menor… mejor pensado, una hermanastra"- me dijo, y pude notar cierto humor en su voz. Sonreí y lo aparte para abrir la puerta, volviéndome hacia él antes de salir.

"Bien entonces, mí pervertido hermanastro, volvamos, que se nos hace tarde"- y con eso dicho, salimos de la habitación, la risa de Hao oyéndose levemente…

**Bien, eso es todo, la verdad que quedo algo raro y corto de lo que era originalmente. Sigo traumada de lo que me paso hace un día… cuando averigüe que todo lo que había escrito del segundo capítulo no se había gravado… y no me acordaba de nada de lo que había escrito u_u… Gracias a todos los lectores y a todos los que dejaron sus reviews:**

**Sakushao4ever: **aquí está el ¡¡¡segundo episodio!!! Jajaja… inscríbeme en tu club, que yo también lo odio. (El papel que Daisuke está interpretando). Veo que mí pequeña historia atrapo tu atención… eso creo… de todos modos, espero seguir leyéndote n.n

**Amagon: **la verdad que espero que este fic sea del agrado de todos ustedes. El otro día vi en el periódico que cada día hay más víctimas que mueren, el 60% o algo así… era más de la mitad… son mujeres y así de que me puse a pensar… que no hay muchas historias que toquen el tema de la actualidad… afuera de la escuela y pues… tu entenderás mí punto ¿no? Espero saber de ti conforme va el fic!

**Sookie-chan: **Jejeje… me agrada que te agrade mí historia XD… espero leerte pronto!

**Ashaki: **Jajaja… si, eh… pues es que la verdad que quería escribir sobre esto… tu estarás de acuerdo que no todo en la vida son rosas y cuentos de hadas… sobre todo en estos tiempos. Créeme, sobre la imaginación… pues la herede de mí madre XD… pero esto sí que también viene por experiencia propia… decidí hacer de Daisuke tío de Sakura porque de mí familia, el tío fue el que resulto con el "lado oscuro" y pues… si, por eso y porque el que sea el padre o la madre está muy usado XD… anyways… espero leerte luego.

**La criticona: **pues es bueno oír eso la verdad, espero que sigas conmigo y los demás conforme se venga la historia.

**CCH.91226:** que bueno el contar con tu apoyo, de verdad que lo agradezco. Sobre el ranking… no se que habrá pasado que se puso la T… según yo apunte a la M… pero bueno, a veces pasa. Sobre el sufrimiento de Sakura… pues no es nada que no se viva por mujeres y algunos hombres hoy en día… pero te aseguro que tiene una razón por ello.

**Goule: **¡Hola! Me alegra leerte por aquí XD y si… parece que te deje sin palabras por el tamaño del review (no es que yo me fije… pero siempre son largos) espero que te haya gustado el chapter de esta historia tan peculiar. Y por favor… dime lo que encuentres… hasta los pequeñisisisimisimos detalles que se me pasen ¿ok? Te puede seguir gustando la historia a montones… XD… y si, veras, la otra vez vi un video en donde una niña muere porque su familia no la trataba nada bien… y me puse a pensar en algunas experiencias del pasado… además de que todo lo que mencione es vivido por niñas y niños en todo el mundo… y como todos siempre hablan de los problemas en la _escuela_, quise hablar de algo diferente y actual… pero que las experiencias en escuela sean parte de ello… ok, creo que ya mejor te dejo porque abarcare una hoja completa si no paro… espero de veras leerte pronto.

**Cerezo-oscuro: **qué bueno que te haya gustado, espero que haya sido igual con este capítulo. Déjame el review mágico con tu opinión XD.

**Rukia Alejandra: **Jajaja qué bueno que esta historia sea de tu agrado, como es de un tema muy fuerte, casi la mayoría prefiere otro tipo de lecturas… un poco más tranquilas y mágicas… anyways, espero tener tu review con tus comentarios sobre el capitulo.

**Sakura-chAn n.n: **me da mucho gusto que te guste. El trama no es original… solo es algo nuevo, porque es lo que sucede en la actualidad, y desde la antigüedad de los tiempos… solo que no es un tema del que se habla mucho. Espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios…

**Dark-oji: **¡Tocaya! Querida, que gusto leerte. Si, eh… no se a que te refieres con ESO que tiene la historia… pero que ¡bueno! Que lo tenga XD… eh y sobre lo de "locochona" pues no es simplemente más que la pura realidad de la que no se habla. Bueno, es genial ver que hayas leído la nueva adición a mis historias… espero que siga siendo así. Jajaja, te leo.

**Any: **mí lectora favorita XD. Qué bueno saber de ti y tus comentarios. Si, la temática es inusual, pero sigue siendo un tema ¿no? Espero seguir leyéndote en mis historias, debo decir que te has vuelto parte de ellas n.n y que me es necesaria tu opinión en cada una de ellas. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y leerte pronto de nuevo.

**KarenH: **Bien, Genial, Fantástico. Me alegra que seas exigente con los capítulos… como ves me tarde un poco, pero la razón de ello fue que cerraron mis documentos SIN guardar y perdí dos hojas completas y media de capitulo… y estuve luchando contra mí mala memoria de corto plazo para acordarme de lo que había escrito… bueno, ya que aquí esta, espero que te haya gustado y leerte pronto.

**Sasha Kinoli**: eres la primera que me menciono mis propias palabras sin tener que preguntarme. Si, está hecho en base a lo que pasa en la realidad, porque no todo es un cuento de hadas (como siempre digo). Igual y lo de ser parte de una fantasía se te cumpla… ¡apenas es el principio niña! Dame algo de tiempo y leeremos como sale ¿ok? Espero leerte pronto.

**Ifanycka:** bien, aquí lo tienes, el segundo capítulo, espero que te haya gustado. Déjame tu review diciendo lo que piensas de él ¿ok?

**:** Jejeje, que bueno que me salió interesante, la verdad que es muy fácil cuando viene del corazón… de experiencias personales y ajenas… con certeza digo que es un tema fuerte, que por desgracia muchos inocentes en el mundo tienen que vivirlo, pero que casi nadie tiene el interés de escribir sobre él.

**ANONIMO:** qué bueno que te haya gustado. Déjame decirte que fuiste el/la primera/o en fijarte y mencionarme del cabello de Sakura, pero como ves aquí ya lo explique. Espero seguir con tus "misteriosos" reviews.

**Sarita Li:** genial que te haya gustado, a mí por lo general también me gusta que los principios sean interesantes y que llamen la atención del lector (o sea tu y todos y yo en algunas ocasiones). Espero seguir leyéndote.


	3. Chapter 3

**Su Mano Marcada En Mi Piel**

**Capitulo 3 – Prueba De Confianza**

Estábamos comiendo fettucinne alfredo, mí comida preferida en este lugar, ¿entonces porque me sentía tan… sin apetito? Respuesta: mí tío se encontraba sentado a unos centímetros de mí, en su lugar en la cabecera. Aunque me sentía afortunada de que el señor Li estuviera sentado frente a mí, al otro lado de la mesa, aun me sentía incomoda teniendo a ese hombre tan cerca de mí.

Otra cosa que era buena, era que mi tío y el señor Li no nos prestaban atención, ya que estaban hablando de negocios. Al llevar un, muy forzado, bocado a mí boca sentí como Yuki (estaba al lado de mí) me miró. Le voltee a ver igual, en cuanto hube terminado de pasar la comida, y le sonreí.

"Entonces, Kleio, ¿Vives con el señor D desde hace tiempo?"- vino la voz de mí compañero de clases, atrayendo la atención de los demás. Aunque mí seguía sonriendo, mí mirada estaba ahora en total seriedad. Sentí la mirada desafiante de mí tío un segundo después.

"Creí que ya lo sabías, ya vi que le preguntaste a las gemelas el primer día de clases"- pude ver que su sonrisa decaía con medida que hablaba y un gesto de incomodidad la sustituía, pero aun así conserve yo la mía –"pero bueno, entiendo que preguntes, ya que nunca es malo confirmar… la respuesta a tu pregunta es si, desde mis cinco años vivo con Daisuke"

"¿y tus padres estuvieron de acuerdo?"- pregunto Yuki, súbitamente sorprendido. Este chico… cambia rápidamente de estado de humor… y la pregunta que había hecho era muy complicada para responder. Si la respondía, la respuesta de seguro llevaría a otra pregunta, la cual finalmente llevaría a más cadenas de pregunta y respuesta.

"Yuki"- llamo el señor Li en tono de advertencia… o ¿era silenciador? Bueno, el caso es que consiguió hacer que se callara y mirase hacia su hermano mayor. Este solo me miro, cosa que me hizo sentir incomoda, y luego se volteo a decirle algo a los gemelos. Zhao me miro y sonrió con lastima. Eso me hizo sentir ligeramente molesta.

"No, está bien señor Li… no se… preocupe"- le dije al invitado principal de mí tío, este me miro con una sonrisa y miro a mi tío luego con seriedad.

"Vamos a un lugar más tranquilo, y que los chicos se queden terminando su desayuno ¿le parece señor D?"- sugirió el señor Li a mí tío. Por su cara, supuse que no le parecía buena idea, pero de todos modos acepto. Se retiraron de la mesa, el señor Li con aquellos tipos, Tai y Roul para luego desaparecer dentro de la casa.

Suspire, al fin se había ido la molestia… pero me había quedado sin apetito. Note de nuevo la mirada del chico a mí lado y me voltee, obviamente preguntándole que quería, solo con la mirada claro.

"Ese tipo… el señor D… ¿si es tu tío en realidad?"- me pregunto directamente, cosa que me tomo por sorpresa. No podía… no podía responderle, al menos no con mis palabras. Asentí, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Pude ver la preocupación en sus ojos, mientras volteaba a ver a su hermano mayor. Shen solo hizo un ruido molesto entre dientes y miro hacia otro lado.

"¿y es él quien te hizo eso?"- está bien, ahora si me confundí, y a la misma vez sentí pánico a aquella pregunta.

"eh… perdona, no se a que te refieres, ¿Quién me hizo que cosa?"-pregunte realmente confundida. Supuse que Yuki capto la confusión en mí voz y me señalo el mentón, tocándolo levemente. Abrí mis ojos llenos de pánico ahora y chasquee los dedos. Hao se acerco corriendo y me prestó un espejo (siempre le pido que traiga uno a la mano), y mire por el espejo.

Para mí desgracia, la marca de una mano estaba apareciendo en mí mentón, tenía un aspecto rosáceo. Esta mañana no la tenía, estaba muy segura. Negué con la cabeza a ese hecho, no a la pregunta que me habían hecho. Mire a Hao, en total pánico, y súbitamente me sentí cayendo en el fondo. Movía mí boca, pero nada salía, ni una sola palabra. Como si estuviera en una dimensión desconocida, _veía y sabia_ lo que pasaba a mí alrededor, pero no podía controlar mí cuerpo, a tal grado de no poder articular una sola silaba.

"eh, kleio, ¿Qué pasa, que te sucede?"- oía el tono de preocupación en la voz de Yuki y sentía las miradas de todos los presentes. Entonces, sentí las manos gruesas y calientes de Hao sobre mí rostro. Fue en ese momento en que la normalidad regreso conmigo, regrese conmigo y pude controlar mí cuerpo de nuevo. Cerré con total calma mí boca y asentí, todavía entre sus manos, y se alejo un paso de mí.

"Siento haber reaccionado así"- me disculpe con ellos, entonces sonreí y los mire. –"es solo que ayer regrese muy tarde a casa, y me tope en el camino con unos tipos que quisieron pasarse de listos… no es nada, pero agradezco mucho tu preocupación"

Me sentí culpable, nunca me había gustado mentirle a la gente, ni siquiera a mis padres. Pero tenía que hacerlo, si mi tío llegase a descubrir que había dicho algo, podría mandarme al hospital él solo en cuestión de segundos si se lo proponía. No podía correr ese riesgo. No de nuevo. Yuki me miro, pero suspiro dejando ir cualquier posible sospecha que tenía al momento. Se lo había creído.

"Y bien… kleio, ¿tienes novio?"- me pregunto Zhao desde su lugar. Lo mire, era la primera vez que me dirigía la palabra. Negué con la cabeza, riendo levemente ante la pregunta. ¿Yo? ¿Tener novio?

"La verdad no, y nunca he tenido si esa era tu siguiente pregunta"- le dije en voz, ahora animada. Todo el concepto del "novio" en general parecía imposible para mí.

"Me das miedo, ¿Cómo sabias que lo ibas a preguntar?"- me pregunto a modo de broma. Le sonreí.

"No lo sabía, solo supuse"- replique simplemente. Era fácil adelantarse a unos hombres en este mundo y una, siendo mujer, lo sabe bien… claro que también hay casos en los que las mujeres salimos casi o peor que algunos de ellos. Hui sonrió, al igual que Yuki. ¿Ese Shen será una amargado o no conoce la palabra sonreír?

"Y bien, ya me aburrí de estar sentado, y supongo que los señores se tardaran en acabar con las negociaciones… kleio, ¿tienes karaoke, juegos, películas…?"- me pregunto Yuki.

"Hay de todo aquí joven Yuki, ya que Nox sale de este lugar raramente"- Hao se adelanto a mí respuesta. Sabía lo que tramaba.

"Bien, ¿Por qué no vemos una película?"- les dije, antes de que Hao pudiera seguir con su plan. Y le saque la lengua discretamente cuando todos aceptaron… o al menos la mayoría.

Dos horas después, las cuales se me fueron tan lentas como la babosa en sus días de flojera, un suave movimiento me despertaba de la profunda siesta que estaba tomando. Abrí mis ojos, parpadeando repetidamente para que se acostumbraran a la luz.

"kleio, despierta"- ¿Por qué me parece tan familiar…?

"Déjala dormir, todavía no sale mí tío"- ¿acaso había una reunión… quienes…? Cuando mis ojos miraron a al alrededor, me di cuenta… mí mejilla estaba sobre una superficie dura pero a la vez suave… un… ¿un hombro…? Levante mí cabeza y me encontré con la mirada de Yuki.

"¡Ah! lo siento, no debí haberme quedado dormida así… ¿Daisuke no ha salido, oh si?"- pregunte temerosa, shit, pensé. No debí haberlo dicho de esa manera.

"No hay problema y no"- me contesto Yuki, suspire y luego sonreí.

"El señor D no ha salido, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"- me pregunto luego Hui, y estuve a punto de bajar mí sonrisa… pero de cierta forma la sostuve. _Piensa en algo_ una vocecita me dijo en la mente.

"eh, es que no me deja tomar siestas después de comer, dice que es algo… infantil"- ¡estúpida! ¿Qué no pude haber elegido algo mejor que decir? –"y… es que es un habito que no he podido dejar… así que… agradecería que no dijeran nada…"- La risa de Zhao me llamo la atención. Supongo que se lo habían creído.

"No te preocupes, ellos no hablan de cosas irrelevantes con otros…"- me tomo por sorpresa oír la única voz que todavía no me había hablado en todo el día. Pero solo un segundo después, me sentí ofendida, aun cuando el "habito secreto" no era cierto.

"Bueno, al menos _ellos_ hablan con otros"- oh, como me había hecho sentir mejor. Frunció el ceño, muy discretamente debo decir, y sonrió arrogantemente.

"_Yo_ no hablo _nunca_ con raza inferior"- está bien, ahora si me había hecho enojar ese cabroncito. Me pare del sillón en donde me encontraba y lo mire, prácticamente echando llamas.

"¿eso qué significa?"- le recrimine con voz increíblemente calmada. _Vaya, soy experta en esto_, pensé y mentalmente sonreí a mí gran logro.

"Que no gasto mí preciado tiempo en hablar con seres como tú"- me dijo igualmente calmado. –"deberías sentirte afortunada de que te estoy hablando en este instante"- _oh no, no lo dijo_

"¿Afortunada de que el mismo rey de los_ arrogantes_ me hable? Oh, sí, soy muy afortunada, pero de que tengo la _capacidad_ de poder ignorar sus _irrelevantes_ discursos"- le conteste casi inconscientemente. Su mirada enfurecida causo que una sonrisa de satisfacción y gloria se posara en mis labios…

_UNA HORA DÉSPUES…_

"Espero verlos pronto de nuevo, que tenga buen día señor Li, muchachos"- mí tío se despedía de los invitados mientras estos subían a sus respectivos vehículos: motos, autos, de esa clase.

"Fue un gusto señor D, kleio, nos veremos el día de mañana"- Yuki respondió antes de irse. Mi tío y yo nos quedamos en silencio. Hao estaba detrás mío y yo al lado de mi tío. Antes de que pudiera hablar, un golpe seco en el estomago me saco completamente el aire.

Caí al suelo, mis rodillas golpeando duramente contra el piso de piedra. Tosía y jadeaba, tratando de llevar de nuevo aire a mis pulmones. No me atrevía a mirar otra cosa que el mismo piso. Sentía las lagrimas amontonarse en mis ojos, amenazantes de caer por mis mejillas.

"Hao, lleva a Sakura a que empaque sus cosas, y llévala a mí habitación en cuanto acabe. Luego te podrás retirar"- oí a mí tío ordenarle a mí "hermanastro" y sus manos pararme bruscamente. Jadee cortamente en cuanto mis pies tocaron el piso de nuevo, mis rodillas matándome internamente.

Sus enfadados pasos luego se fueron alejando de nosotros. Las manos de Hao se posaron suavemente sobre mis hombros. Quise llorar en ese instante, pero sabía que era inútil… llorar a los malos tiempos que se aproximaban… era una total pérdida de tiempo… una estupidez.

Hice mis maletas lo más lento que pude. Pero sabía que mí hora llegaría. La hora en la que lo tendría que soportar una vez más. Su enojo era de esperarse. ¿Con quién se desquitaría ahora? ¿A quién más violaría por las noches sin correr un riesgo de que lo delaten? ¿Cómo soportar seis meses sin tu propio saco de boxear?

Antes de entrar a la habitación, me puse a respirar profundamente, en preparación a lo que me esperaba. Mira a Hao cuando se me acerco. Tenía una expresión, que no hizo más que causar que una sonrisa nostálgica naciera de mis labios.

"Ya puedes irte a casa Hao"- le dije con voz suave. En el interior, estaba tan asustada y tan nerviosa de entrar a ese cuarto, pero debía ser fuerte. Así era este mundo en el que había nacido y así tendría que vivirlo. No había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiarlo. Hao se acerco a mí y me abrazo fuertemente. No le regrese el abrazo, mis manos temblaban tanto que ni siquiera podía moverlos.

Se separo de mí y asintió. Le mire marcharse hasta que ya no estaba al alcance de mí vista. Suspire y voltee a la puerta. Fueron tres segundos los que tardo mí mano en alcanzar la perilla y girarla. El rechinido que causo la puerta al abrirla envió una cadena de escalofríos a mí nuca.

Registre el cuarto entero, hasta encontrarlo. Se encontraba dándome la espalda, estaba fumando, y la cajetilla esa de los cigarros… Malboro creo yo, estaba vacía en la mesa cerca de la ventana, cuya vista daba a la calle. Se volteo cinco segundos después de que cerré la puerta. Su sonrisa diabólica hizo que sintiera escalofríos de nuevo, pero no podía permitirme hacérselo saber.

"querida Sakura… que amable en haber ofrecido un desayuno afuera…"- me dijo mientras caminaba hacia acá, y entre bocanadas a su cigarrillo. Llego frente a mí y tomo otra bocanada, exhalando todo el apestoso humo en mí cara. Lo siguiente, sentí el impacto de su puño en mis costillas. Caí al suelo, el dolor en mis rodillas regresando aun peor –"y ahora, debo de ser cuidadoso de no lastimar tu estúpido, puto rostro, ¿Qué chingados les dijiste esta vez sobre la marca en tu barbilla?"

"Descuida… les dije que… que unos tipos callejeros habían intentado… pasarse conmigo la otra noche… se lo creyeron"- le respondí con cierta dificultad. No tenía rotas las costillas por puro milagro, pero si se haría un gran hematoma en esa área. Mi tío asintió.

"Que pendejada de historia es esa…"- se rio de su mismo comentario, su risa causaba que dejara de respirar inconscientemente. Camino hasta la mesa en donde estaba la cajetilla vacía y tomo una jeringa que se encontraba a lado de esta. Se giro hacia mí entonces, me pare apoyándome en la pared y lo mire.

Cuando llego a mí lado, pude ver la sonrisa en sus labios. Sentí un dolor agudo en mí cuello y escalofríos recorrerme el cuerpo. Luego… caí en la oscuridad, sintiendo levemente como dos brazos me sostenían con demasiada fuerza…

**Hasta aquí lo dejo damas y no damas. Tarde un poco en acabarlo, pero aquí esta al fin. Agradezco mucho a todos los que me dejaron sus reviews:**

**Dark-oji: **que onda tocaya? Gracias por tu review. Pues te diré, que eso de imaginar a Saku, con cabello negro, también se me dificulto. Pero todo tiene su porque ya verás. Este… lo de Shen… te diré que estás cerca, pero igual y te estarás equivocando XD. Ahí cuando tenga tiempo me pasare para leer tus historias ¿ok? – Sofy

**CCH.91226: **pues espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo. Gracias por lo que me comentaste antes, la verdad que me gusta escribir de diferentes temas y en diferentes formas. Por lo que me dijiste de Shen y Wolf Fang… bueno, creo que luego explicare los porque.

**Any: **bueno antes que nada, ¡FELIZ CUMPLE! (atrasado, pero llego la felicitación). Lo que me mencionaste sobre la alianza de Sakura y uno de los Li… igual es así igual y no es así XD tendríamos que averiguarlo conforme va la historia ¿no? Y otra cosa más, ¿tienes correo? Me gustaría ponerme en contacto contigo. Sin más que decir, espero volverte a leer pronto… Sofy.

**Ashaki: **Jajaja bueno, _espero_ que te haya gustado este capítulo. _Espero_ volverte a leer XD. Sofy

**: **gracias por tu comentario, ojala te haya gustado. Sofy

**: **XD me alegra que te haya interesado. La identidad de Shen puede o no ser la de Shaoran. ¿Quién sabe? Vamos a descubrirlo juntas ¿Si? Sofy

**Sookie-chan: **muchas gracias, agradezco de verdad tu comentario. Y bueno, ¿Cómo viste el capitulo eh? Espero que te haya gustado. Sofy

**PeNnY AsAkUrA Li: **gracias. Pues sí, y es que elegí a Sakura por su personalidad (inocente y… bueno inocente) para que fuera la protagonista de esta historia. Espero hallas disfrutado este capítulo. Sofy

**Goule: **te lo agradecí antes y te lo vuelvo agradecer: gracias por tus reviews. Deberás que tenerte ayuda para hacer bien los próximos capítulos… (Claro que siempre me equivoco en algo diferente). Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, y dime cualquier cosita que hallas captado ¿ok? También, gracias por el comentario de mí manera de escribir, me hace sentir mejor y más feliz =D… Sofy.

**Sasha Kinoli: **Jajaja, bueno, respecto a tu pregunta… como les dije a otros reviewers, deberemos esperar a ver si es o no es Syaoran. Gracias por tu review y espero leerte pronto, Sofy

**KarenH: **hola XD. Respecto a tu pregunta, creo que deberemos esperar a el próximo capítulo, igual y nos responde nuestras preguntas ¿ok? Ojala te haya gustado este. Sofy

**Cerezo-oscuro: **bueno… Syaoran igual apareció aquí en este capítulo… pero igual no pudo haberlo hecho, solo el futuro lo sabe XD y me agrada que te agrade la historia, deberás estoy disfrutando hacerla. Sofy

**Tinavb: **lamento haberte hecho esperar, pero al fin lo actualice ¿verdad? Si, no soportaba dejar a Sakura sufriendo realmente así solita, que mala seria yo XD… bueno, espero dejes comentario de nuevo, Sofy

**Sakura-ChAn n.n: **XD creo que aquí cambio un poquito Shen ¿no? Ahora que sería… ¿peleonero? ¿Hombre? Jajaja bueno, espero tu siguiente review, Sofy

**Sarita Li: **hola, bueno, primero respecto a tu petición… en este capítulo no apareció mucho, porque creo que los demás personajes deben de participar también (darles a cada uno un chance ¿no?). Pero te prometo un súper tiempo de Hao en un capitulo próximo, no te diré cual, pero si en uno ¿trato?... Sofy

**Ifanycka: **X.X bueno, espero que este haya sido mejor. Deberás que la introducción de los Wolf Fang puede ser aburrida, pero es necesaria para los próximos capítulos, o al menos eso pienso yo. Lamento haberte hecho esperar, pero aquí esta finalmente. Espero leerte pronto, Sofy

**Aiko amitie: **tienes razón de Daisuke y de Hao. Creo que nadie se imagina vivir así… a menos que en realidad este viviendo de ese modo o parecido ¿no? Bueno espero leer tu próximo review… Sofy

**VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1: **hola, que bueno que te este gustando. Y si, al parecer todos se confundieron al principio por su cabello. Su tío, bueno, apostamos y perdió Daisuke, le toco ser el malo XD. Espero leerte de nuevo, Sofy

**Hoshiharu: **gracias por tu review. Que bueno que te haya gustado. Sofy

**Kanashimi ichigo: **Jajaja gracias por tu review. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado este capítulo. Sofy


	4. Chapter 4

**Su Mano Marcada En Mi Piel**

**Capitulo 4 – La Bienvenida**

"_¡BASTA! __¡ME ESTÁ LASTIMANDO!" – la niña que estaba frente dándome la espalda a mí gritaba, el hombre, cuyo rostro era escondido por la oscuridad, la estaba golpeando. No podía moverme. No podía hablar. No podía hacer nada para detenerlo…_

"_¡CALLATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ HIJA DE LA CHINGADA! ¡MEREZCO QUE ME TRATES CON MÁS RESPETO!" – grito aquel hombre lleno de furia. Un jarrón de cerámica antiguo se estrello contra las piernas de la niña. Un grito de dolor inundo el lugar… sangre, había mucha sangre por todo el suelo. _

_Le arrojaba todo objeto que llegaba a su poder. La niña gritaba y pedía ayuda. Era una monstruosidad aquella escena. Los rostros de aquellos individuos eran borrados por la oscuridad... y no había nadie más en aquel lugar que la ayudara._

"_¿Por qué me trata así…? ¿Por qué yo…?" – pregunto la niña en un susurro, su voz quebrada por el llanto. El hombre rio ante su pregunta y tomo un objeto irreconocible, antes de arrodillarse frente a ella._

"_Porque fuiste una niña muy desobediente… veras, al ser yo tu tutor… puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo… y tú debes obedecer a todo lo que te mande…" – aquel hombre se paro, lanzo aquel objeto hacia una pared, sonriendo cuando este se estrelló. Miro a la niña de nuevo, y con un fuerte agarre, la alzo del cuello y la acostó bruscamente en el sofá. "y cuando yo te de una orden, la debes cometer sin dudas ni reproches"_

"_Ahora, quítate la maldita ropa" – dijo despacio, con horrenda lujuria en su voz. La niña no hizo nada, presa del terror, y el hombre la golpeo de nuevo, esta vez en el rostro, con su puño desnudo._

_Agarro el cuello del camisón que traía puesto ella y lo arranco, haciéndolo trizas – "¡PENDEJA! ¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UNA CHINGADA, HIJA DE TU PUTA MADRE! ¡CONOCERAS LO QUE PASA CUANDO NO OBEDECES, LO QUIERAS O NO!"_

"_N-no, por favor…" – el débil susurro de la inocencia pidiendo piedad apenas se logro distinguir._

"_No nada, mira, deberías verle el lado positivo… muchas, querrían estar en tu lugar… Sakura…" – salió entre las sombras por primera vez… y era él… aquel hombre que lo había iniciado todo… mí…_

"Sakura, despierta" – mis ojos se abrieron al instante de escuchar a la voz exterior. Había sido un sueño solamente. Siempre era el mismo cada vez que mi tío me violaba.

Me senté en la cama, todo mí torso ardiendo como en el mismo infierno. Mire al que me llamaba. Hao. Me miraba con preocupación, miraba mis heridas en mí vientre desnudo y lleno de moretones en tonos desde amarillentos hasta azul oscuro.

"¿Qué horas son Hao?" – pregunte con, a pesar de mí extremo dolor, una sonrisa en mis labios.

"Falta una hora para que los Li vengan por ti, son las cinco de la tarde Sakura"- me dijo… ¿Qué? ¿Qué son las cinco…? Dormí más de medio día…

Me levante de la cama sin dudarlo un momento más. El dolor que me causo ese único movimiento podría compararse con un tráiler pasándote por encima.

"Dios Sakura, espera"- me detuvo Hao, agarrando mí muñeca suave pero firmemente. Lo mire detenidamente. – "déjame te ayudo con las heridas"

Suspire, y asentí. Me paso un cambio de ropa limpia, ya que la otra estaba hecha pedazos sobre el suelo. Me puse solamente la ropa interior, para que no molestara mientras Hao me curaba.

Me senté en la cama, esperando a que Hao regresara con el kit de emergencia. No tardo mucho, vino a paso rápido y se arrodillo frente a mí. No había nada que hacerse por los moretones, esos dolerían de igual forma, pero tenía heridas abiertas… cortadas en mí vientre. Cualquier otro me preguntaría se tenía un gato por la forma en que estaban hechas las cortadas.

"Solo nuestro compadre allá arriba sabrá como te hace todo esto" – sonreí a la forma tan peculiar de Hao para llamar a dios. No era un hombre muy religioso, _"solo estoy consciente de lo que creo"_ me dijo una vez.

"Solo él, aunque hay veces en que recuerdo cosas… momentos que no quisiera ver… en mis sueños digo"- le dije con sinceridad. El me miro preocupado, pero moví mí mano de izquierda a derecha… en señal de "no importa, sigue con lo tuyo"

"Si jefa… de menor edad"- me dijo en modo molesto-bromista. Sonreí y acaricie su cabello cual perro en cuanto agacho su mirada a una de mis heridas. "Gwuaf" – su no-tan-esforzado intento de sonar como perro causo que me riera a todo pulmón… lo que causo que sintiera dolor en todo mí cuerpo.

"Eres todo un caso, Hao"- le dije en cuanto me pude controlar. Su sonrisa se hizo presente tan rápido como lo dije.

"Y tú eres toda una juez, Nox"- me dijo con mí mismo tono.

"¿sabes? Te vez mejor cuando estás callado"- le dije juguetonamente mientras él terminaba de cerrarme una herida, ya saben, con aguja e hilo.

"¿sabes? Te vez mejor cuando me dejas trabajar"- me respondió, imitándome de nuevo. Rodé los ojos y guarde silencio, ya había tenido suficiente platica por ahora. Decidí que era mejor esperar a que terminara su labor mientras que trataba de pensar en otra cosa aparte del dolor.

Veinte minutos después, estaba ya vestida y terminando de peinarme, frente al espejo, en mí baño. Me había puesto una camisa blanca, la cual tenía la imagen de una mariposa en el frente, junto con unos jeans negros entubados. Decidí solo secar mí cabello, me gustaba como se veía mi ondulado natural.

Unos toques en la puerta me pusieron en alerta. Y para mí mucha desgracia, no era Hao quien entro.

"Ah, Sakura, estás tan hermosa como siempre"- dijo mientras me miraba por el espejo. Despacio y temerosa puse el cepillo al lado del lavabo. Camino hasta que estuvo detrás de mí y me abrazo agresivamente por la cintura. – "y pensar que ese estúpido de Li te arrebata de mis brazos por seis jodidos largos meses… "

"Pero… querido tío… sabes que siempre puedes visitarme… o… puedo traer a los Li aquí para visi-"

"Cállate, ¿Para qué querría a los malditos aquí…? asegúrate de que te dejen visitarme…"- termino el enunciado en un susurro lujurioso, y metió, en un movimiento rápido, su cara en mí cabello. Beso y lamio mí cuello en cuanto lo encontró, y me sentí morir. Eran estos momentos en los que deseaba estar inconsciente, para no sentir nada de lo que ese hombre me hacía.

"Dai-Daisuke… los Li no tardan en llegar… si lo hacemos no podre estar lista a tiempo…"- le dije en tono inocente. Sabia además que si lo llamaba por su nombre, tendría más posibilidad de salirme de la situación. Y para mí muy fregada suerte… no fue así.

Sus manos fueron subiendo, tocándome con un hambre desesperada. Mordí mí labio inferior, tratando de no gritar. Y justamente cuando sentí sus manos comenzar a adentrarse en mí camisa… Hao entro al baño. Su mirada de sorpresa al ver a mí tío era esperada.

"Idiota, ¿Qué no sabes que debes tocar la chingada puerta? Pendejo, ¿Qué quieres?"- la voz de mí tío era aterradora, pero al menos ya se me había quitado de encima para entonces. Agradecí mentalmente a Hao por interrumpir.

"Los Li… están esperando en la entrada señor"- informo Hao. Tome rápido mi maquillaje y salí del baño. Me senté en mí cama, donde daba mucho la luz a esa hora del día y empecé a maquillarme. Un poco de delineador, el rímel, y brillo rosado para labios. Estaba lista. Tome mí bolso, echando mí maquillaje en él y mire a mí tío y a Hao.

"Listo tío, no hagamos esperar más a los Li… y que comience la función"- les dije a ambos hombres mientras caminaba seguida por ellos. Mi tío iba caminando frente a mí, Hao a mí izquierda.

Fueron cinco minutos en silencio los que tardamos en alcanzar el piso inferior. Caminamos dos pasillos y todavía nos faltaba uno más para alcanzar la entrada cuando la mano de mí tío me volteo para que lo mirara.

"Te llamare cada vez que tengas que venir o que requiera de… tus servicios. Contiene todos mis números importantes, de aliados y personas con las que requiero hagas tus maravillas. No quiero que nada se vaya a la chingada por alguna estupidez tuya ¿entendiste?"- me explico mientras ponía en mí mano un Iphone en mí mano.

"Si tío… ¿y mí transporte? Ahora que estaré con los Li no tengo quien me lleve a la escuela… y no podemos arriesgar que me vean con esa gente"- le pregunte. Torció el gesto de la cara y miro el final del pasillo un momento.

"Hablare con el señor Li… y te enviare tu Harley Davidson…"- ¡Si! ¿Mencione que tengo una Harley Davidson? Mí vehículo favorito. Era una Street bob 2009. Totalmente mía, un regalo de un hombre aliado a mí tío. Si bien, era una compensación a mí dolor… el que mi tío me diera al menos un poco de libertad.

"Está bien, vamos entonces"- le dije comenzando de nuevo mí caminar. En la entrada, estaban el señor Li con los mismos hombres de ayer, Yuki y dos chicas de nuestra edad.

Ambas tenían cabello negro, cuerpos esbeltos y piel pálida, pero de ahí eran diferentes a su manera. Una tenía ojos extrañamente rojos como lo sería un rubí y la otra azul como un zafiro.

"Ah, kleio, ya estás aquí, señor Li"- saludo el señor Li mientras caminaba hacia nosotros, todo el grupo siguiéndolo por detrás.

"Señor Li, es un honor volverlo a ver tan pronto. Disculpe la tardanza, kleio no encontraba su bolso y algunas cosas de último minuto"- mintió mí tío mientras tomaba la mano del señor Li a modo de saludo.

"Lamento haberlos hecho esperar"- dije a modo de "disculpa" mirando al señor Li y a todos los presentes.

"No te preocupes querida kleio, no fue mucho lo que esperamos de todos modos"- me aseguro él. Sonreí realmente agradecida y asentí.

"modales, modales, perdona el que no nos hayan presentado… los hombres no saben cuidar sus modales de veras"- hablo rubí (mí apodo original [me rio aquí] para aquella persona) con tono rebelde y fastidiado, pero sonriéndome de todas formas –"mí nombre es Meiling Li, ella es Tomoyo Daidouji… tu eres la famosa kleio kinomoto ¿eh?"

"Famosa lo dudo mucho, pero sí, soy yo. Ustedes son las de la revista internacional "Fashi007" ¿no es así, las modelos?"- pregunte. Ahora lo recordaba, ellas eran modelos distinguidas por su belleza y actitud. Quien pudiera creer que estuvieran involucradas en este negocio ¿eh?

"Correcto, y ahora, ¿nos vamos?"- pregunto ojitos (apodo para Daidouji [por hablar con la mirada solamente]). Mire al señor Li asentir despedirse de mí tío. Dicho hombre me miro, "sonrió tristemente" y supuse que debía de seguirle acto automáticamente.

"No te vayas a portar mal mientras no estoy Daisuke"- le dije mientras, y para mí gran horror, lo abrazaba. Me devolvió el abrazo con demasiada fuerza, que bien podrían haber confundido por cariño excesivo. Me aleje suavemente, oponiéndome a las fuertes emociones que me inundaban el corazón, y mire a los Li.

"Estoy lista"- dije finalmente, lanzando un suspiro. Ambas chicas presentes gritaron, de la emoción supongo, y cruzaron cada una un brazo con los míos mientras me encaminaban a nuestro transporte… una Hummer negra del año…

"Vamos a… ¿vamos a irnos en eso?"- me atreví a preguntar, una sonrisa amenazando con salir en público.

Bien, lo admito, les mentí sobre lo de "nunca sonrió realmente" cuando se trata de carros, motocicletas, cualquier tipo de vehículo en si… es mi pasión… lo único hasta ahora que hace hervir mí sangre en emoción y en cierta forma… felicidad. Puedo no saber mucho del tema, pero debo admitir que el tema me atrae tanto como la luz al insecto.

"Claro que no"- dijo rubí en tono incrédulo

"Vamos a irnos… en esas"- siguió ojitos señalando con la mirada a un grupo (el cual no había notado hasta ahora) de motos que estaban detrás de la Hummer. Eran cinco en total, todas Midnight Warrior de Yamaha. Y todo lo que podía pensar era _puedo morir en paz._

"¿Es un juego verdad? ¿Yo, subirme a una Midnight?"- pregunte incrédula y emocionada. Sus sonrisas me lo confirmaron y me reí celebrando internamente. Luego, me callo el veinte.

"Esperen, ¿pero que pasara con la mía?"- pregunte al señor Li, quien venía siguiendo a Yuki, quien venia caminando hacia mí.

"Puedes traerla si te hace sentir más cómoda, pero debes dejar que alguien más la conduzca camino a la casa Li"- me informo el señor. Asentí, aunque no muy cómoda con la situación. Ni Hao había sido tan afortunado como para tocar mí Harvey siquiera.

"Bien, entonces está acordado, vámonos que tengo hambre"- interrumpió rubí y entonces mí estomago apoyo su sugerencia con un ligero ruido. Lo bueno fue que los demás no lo notaron… o al menos no lo hicieron saber.

Y así, nos fuimos. Me fui en mí Harvey… como pasajero-copiloto… de Yuki. Teníamos cascos puestos, a pesar de que no los necesitábamos. Yuki me explico que era más por protección a nuestras vidas que por precaución a un accidente. "A pesar de que la familia es poderosa, tenemos varios enemigos… en especial una familia de igual poder" me había dicho en un alto.

"¿Cuál es?"- le pregunte cuando arrancamos de nuevo. La verdad estaba un poco incomoda, nunca había estado así de cerca con un chico… además de Hao. La familiaridad que irradiaba Yuki era inusual, rara en cierta forma, para mí. Hubo un silencio dudoso por su parte, si quitaba el sonido de la ciudad, antes de que finalmente decidiera decirme.

"… los Alfieri"- dijo en un tono… severo, complicado tal vez. Era difícil decirlo, y el ruido de la ciudad no ayudaba tampoco.

Me puse a pensarlo, me resultaba conocido por alguna razón. Lo he de haber escuchado de mí tío en alguna ocasión… si, tal vez era eso, mi tío los ha de haber mencionado en una plática con sus "compadres"

"kleio, ya llegamos"- ¿eh…? Me distraje totalmente pensando en los Alfieri que no me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado a la casa Li. Y déjenme decirles, no era casa… era un estado. Era algo así como en esa película… Orgullo y prejuicio, el estado del señor Darsy, con jardines, la fuente, y lago integrado también.

"ah, si… esta… ¿Qué clase de nombre es casa Li? ¡Esto es un estado!"- exclame, sinceramente estaba sorprendida ante todo lo que veía. Yuki me sonrió y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a bajar. Mire a la susodicha divertida y me baje de un solo movimiento rápido. Yuki me miro algo decepcionado, pero también divertido por otro lado. –"gracias de todos modos"

"Vamos, todos están esperando"- me aviso él antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la mansión. Lo seguí lógicamente, y ahora que observaba aquel lugar… bien, era casi igual al estado del señor Darsy… entramos y…

"¡Al fin!"- fui tumbada por varios cuerpos… Ouch…

"Quítense de arriba de la pobre kleio"- está bien, esto no está nada bien… siento un ligero molestar en mí vientre… las heridas… -"¿kleio estás bien?"

Me pare un segundo después de que sentí todo el peso arriba de mí, despejarse. Eran… uno, dos, tres… cinco personas las que me habían tumbado… a fuerza tenía que volver a abrirme las heridas. Dos mujeres y tres hombres, los cuales no conocía, ni tenía idea de que me conocieran. ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Serán Li, o serán miembros solamente?

"Debería, si no…"- escuche a alguien decir desde arriba… y era una voz familiar… una molesta y arrogante que recordaba bien. Voltee hacia la dirección de la voz y sentí como mí barbilla era tomada suavemente y me volteaba el rostro… lo que vi me dejo sin habla…

"… No será más que un estorbo de hoy en adelante"- dijo seguido la voz proveniente de quien me estaba tomando por la barbilla… quien era Shen… y su copia perfecta se paro entonces a su lado… genial, ahora estaba viendo doble…

**Muy bien, eso fue todo por ahora damas y no damas. Ahora sí que mil disculpas, tuve un pequeño… contratiempo con escribir y subir este capítulo. Esperare sus reviews sobre él con ansias, saben que los adoro y les agradezco a todos los que han dejado hasta ahora sus comentarios…**

**Ashaki: **Jajaja hola, te seré franca y te diré que ni yo misma se como lo hago. El escribir a veces es fácil, cuando se tiene la inspiración, la emoción… el corazón… en este caso, bueno, ya lo había comentado antes en respuesta a algunos reviews anteriores; en este caso, escribo las experiencias que vive Sakura basada en lo que otras mujeres han experimentado, desgraciadamente, a través de todo el tiempo y sobre todo ahora en estos días. Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y estaré atenta a tus reviews tan… animados (=D), Sofy.

**Sakura-ChAn n.n: **hola, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Y es que pronto se verá el porqué le di a Shen esa personalidad. Yuki, bueno primero que nada tenía que haber alguien como él (tampoco soy tan cruel [XD] con la pobre Sakura) en la historia. Me disculpo por la longitud del capítulo anterior, la verdad que no había dado en cuenta ese punto antes. Tratare que los próximos capítulos sean un poco más largos.

**Hoshiharu: **hola, con respecto a lo que comentaste antes en tu review… me dolió haber tenido que hacerle pasar por ello, pero Sakura debe afrontar lo que es "su tío" y "sus maldades" para que esta historia prosiga. La verdad que lo que escribo lo hago no por hacer sufrir al personaje principal, si no para que los lectores tengan consciencia de lo que algunas personas deben afrontar en la vida y en la mayoría sin que se les haga justicia. Pero descuida, de alguna manera u otra, en esta historia, Sakura hallara alguna opción. Esperando tu próximo review, se despide, Sofy.

**Princezsa-Sakura: **Jajaja hola. Qué bueno que te haya gustado. Es bueno saber que es de las pocas veces en las que has leído algo como esta historia y claro que eres recibida al "Club" y con respecto a tus preguntas: si, a la casa Li, con los Li (XD)… la última pregunta será respondida luego, así que… espera con ansias tu review, sinceramente, Sofy.

**Lfanycka: ¡**hola! Estoy muy de acuerdo contigo, pero si Sakura no sufriera, no habría historia (u_u). No te preocupes de todos modos porque alguien la salve, no soy tan cruel como para tenerla en esa vida por siempre. Y también ¿de qué hablas? Es un placer responder tus reviews. Siempre me sacas una sonrisa cuando termino de leerlos, así que debería ser yo quien te agradeciera. Gracias también por la suerte y los ánimos (en verdad necesito ahora). Espero leer tu review, cuídate mucho también. Tu fiel escritora (ajas, XD), Sofy.

**Dark-oji: ¡¡**hola tokis!! He estado bien, gracias por preguntar ¿Como has estado tu? Y no, no odio a Sakura. Es solo que si en verdad escribo de repente "y todo se soluciono para ella" no tendría mucho sentido. Tiene que sufrir para poder vivir en paz luego… ok, eso no sonó bien. El punto es, que tiene que ser así para que la historia prosiga. Si, esa frase me encanto (sobre todo la parte en que Sakura le respondió XD), fue divertido escribir esa escena. Pero ¿Cómo ves? Actualice antes de entrar a la escuela ¿eh? Jajaja estoy ansiosa de volver (ver a los amigos, burlarme de los profesores cuando se voltean… XD) bueno, espero volver a leerte. Tu geme

**Sookie-chan: **hola, espero que te haya gustado. Lamento la demora de su "subida" pero al fin tuve oportunidad. Esperare tu review con ansias por cierto. Tu duda creo que fue y será respondida conforme avance la historia, así que te estaré esperando siempre para que la leas hasta el final. Y sobre el comentario del romance esperado… bien, supongo que tendremos que esperar a leer que pasa ¿no lo crees? Bien te dejo, y de nuevo, espero tu review… Sofy.

**Sarita Li: **alo, espero que te haya gustado la escena de Hao y Sakura. Estoy pensando en como poner un solo capitulo de ellos dos… ¿te agrada la idea? Bueno, estaré ansiosa de leerte de nuevo. Sofy

**CCH.91226: **hola, estoy muy de acuerdo contigo. Y pues como vez Sakura fue llevada a la casa Li… bueno, estado… sobre tu pregunta de que le inyecto, se supone que es una droga la cual se explicara más en adelante. Esperare ver tu review pronto ¿sale? Bien te dejo. Sofy

**Any: **¡¡hola!! De nada, fue dio gusto haberte dado al menos un capitulo XD. Sobre lo del correo, creo que es mejor que tú me lo envíes cuando estés libre, por cierto haber si entendí bien; me dijiste que tu correo es ¿anahi-…? ¿Es así o te falto completarlo? Pasando a la historia, si, creí que sería gracioso poner algo de la serie como su "excusa salvadora" (XD) espero leerte de nuevo, ya te has vuelto esencial para mí (n.n) y mis historias. Sofy

**Aiko amitie: **Jajaja hola. La discusión con Shen fue divertida de escribir. Sakura será incapaz de enfrentarse contra Daisuke, pero no por eso será así con otras personas como Shen ¿o sí? Jajaja bueno, espero ansiosa por leerte de nuevo ¿ok? Sale, te cuidas… Sofy

**Tinavb: **alo, sorry por la tardanza en actualizar, pero finalmente aquí esta. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. ¡Ah! y otra cosa más (XD) esperare ansiosa tu siguiente review ¿ok? Sale bye, bye. Sofy

**Cerezo-oscuro: **hola, sorry por la tardanza. Tuve algunos contratiempos como dije antes, pero al final pude actualizarlo. Espero que te haya gustado y también espero tu review ¿sale? Me despido, bye, bye… Sofy

**Sasha kinoli: **hola, ahora sí que dime cruel, porque Syaoran todavía no apareció… ¿o será que ya lo hizo? Mmm… no lo sé… (XD)… bueno, sobre lo de ayudar a Sakura; creo que pronto habrá alguien, siempre lo hay ¿no? Jajaja bueno me despido, espero tu review ¿eh? Bye… Sofy

**KarenH: **jeje, me alegra ver que estés tan… animada. Espero de verdad que este capítulo te haya dado más deseos de continuar leyéndola. Te espero con tu review muy pronto. Sofy

**Sexy-Airz: **Jajaja espero que la prisa se deba a ¿Qué te haya gustado…? Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Sofy

**-SaKuRa-And-ShAoRaN-LoVe-: **me alegra que te haya gustado y te nos hayas unido. Y descuida, todas tus dudas serán respondidas en los siguientes capítulos. Por lo pronto me despido esperando tu review. Sinceramente, Sofy

**Za-firE-aniLu: **hola, me gusta que te guste mí historia (XD). A mí también me gustaría tener gemelos, aunque supe que tienes que tener gemelos dentro de la "historia familiar" (o tu pareja) para que haya posibilidad de tenerlos. Con lo de Syaoran… es posible que la damisela tenga que esperar un capítulo más… o quizás ya lo conoció y ni ella ni los lectores se han dado cuenta… mmm… ¿Qué será? Jajaja soy cruel lo sé. Bueno, espero seguir leyéndote en adelante. Sofy


	5. Chapter 5

**Su Mano Marcada En Mi Piel**

**Capitulo 5 – El Jardín**

"Creo que me perdí tu nombre"- le dije, con la pregunta bien puesta en mis palabras.

"Syaoran, Syaoran Li"- contestó él

"Bien Shaoran, déjame decirte que el único estorbo aquí, es tu mano en mí cara, ¿Te molesta?"- le dije mirándolo firmemente, frunciendo el ceño. Genial, otro tipo arrogante con quien viviré. Ya debe ser navidad.

"De hecho, no, no me molesta"- me contesto con una voz desvergonzadamente seductiva. Este tipo es mucho más intolerable que su hermano, primo o lo que sea… ese tal Shen. Pero bueno, ¿Por qué no jugar un poco? Sonreí de la misma forma que él y acerqué mí rostro al suyo.

"Vaya eres un chico malo y arrogante…"- le susurre mientras subía lentamente mí brazo por su hombro. Dejé de sonreír y le di un buen golpe con la palma de mi mano, tomándolo por sorpresa. Soltó mí rostro y me miró fulminante–"que pena que no me gusten arrogantes"

"Ardiente y con agallas, definitivamente mí tipo"- me dijo antes de sonreírme.

"Cállate Syaoran, Shen, que modo de recibir a nuestra invitada"- le reprendió una de las chicas que me habían abrazado.

"Deberás disculpar a los gemelos kleio, y de paso a todos los hombres de por aquí… no son… de los más educados"- me dijo ojitos seguidamente.

"He lidiado con tipos como ellos, son solo niños"- le aseguré, la risa de los presentes, excepto claro la de los gemelos, se hizo presente.

"kleio te debo preguntar, ¿En dónde te habías metido todo este tiempo? Llevo años esperando que alguien, aparte de mí y Tomoyo, se enfrentara así a los Sheran"- rubí parecía estar divirtiéndose demasiado cuando me dijo eso, todavía se estaba riendo.

"Ya, ya, tranquila, que estoy aquí… pero… ¿Sheran?"- le dije a modo de broma, lo cual causo que se riera más y me pasara un brazo por el hombro para detenerse. Está bien, me sentía rara… hablando tan normal con otro que no fuera Hao, pero era un buen sentimiento.

"Nuestro apodo para ellos, es que nuestra familia está conformada por gemelos. Los que nacemos solos (sin tener gemelo/a), somos considerados especiales"- dijo Yuki sonriendo a sus hermanos.

"Especiales en decir tonterías"- dijeron los dos pares de gemelos (Sheran y Zhao/Hui [quienes habían llegado hace unos segundos]) al unísono.

_Una hora después… 7:15 p.m._

¿Cómo demonios fui a terminar en este lugar? Ah, si… ahora recuerdo… la estúpida prueba de confianza, eso lo explica todo. Si no fuera porque es un requisito para la alianza no estaría aquí en este momento. Todo fue decidido ese día en que el señor Li fue de visita con sus hombres…

_FLASHBACK "es mejor que explicarlo yo misma"_

"_¿Afortunada de que el mismo rey de los arrogantes me hable? Oh, sí, soy muy afortunada, pero de que tengo la capacidad de poder ignorar sus irrelevantes discursos"- le conteste casi inconscientemente. Su mirada enfurecida causo que una sonrisa de satisfacción y gloria se posara en mis labios._

"_Veo que se están llevando de maravilla"- la voz del señor Li se escucho a lo largo de la estancia. Me voltee hacia él, totalmente sorprendida de hacerlo en la misma casa de nuevo, sobre todo en este lugar. _

_Mi tío apareció segundos después en la estancia. Oh no la vocecita hablo de nuevo. Su expresión exterior era la de un hombre calmado, pero en sus ojos estaba toda la furia que aguardaba el momento en que los invitados estuvieran lejos de la casa._

"_Que bien, porque la señorita kleio vendrá a vivir con nosotros por seis meses"- continuo diciendo el señor Li… ¡¿QUE COSA?!_

"_Disculpe señor Li, no creo entender lo que pasa aquí…"- dije claramente confundida, mirando a mí tío._

"_Como parte de la nueva alianza, cada miembro debe pasar por una prueba de confianza. Cada prueba es diferente para por supuesto… la del señor D, un miembro de su familia debe de quedarse con nosotros durante seis meses. Y como el señor D no tiene otro familiar vivo, en este caso solo quedas tu, querida kleio"- el señor Li explico. Asentí, entendiendo ahora el asunto._

"_Entiendo, y… ¿Cuándo debemos comenzar esta… prueba, si puedo preguntar?"- pregunte, debo decir que con mucha educación. El señor Li sonrió y me miro con satisfacción._

"_Hemos acordado que esta tarde se hagan las preparaciones, ya sean empacar tus cosas y tu habitación en la casa Li. Para que mañana ya te encuentres instalada y el lunes ya asistas con calma a la escuela"- osea en otras palabras, mañana te vienes para acá. Puta madre, espero que haya al menos una mujer… vivir con puros hombres y… él…_

_FIN DE FLASHBACK_

Bastante simple ahora que lo pienso. Y eso fue tan solo ayer. Me pregunto si…

"¡Kleio!"- la voz de la ojitos me sobresaltó. Ahora que me doy cuenta… bueno nada. Miré a Tomoyo prestándole atención, ella sonrió feliz y siguió hablando… con voz normal – "como te estaba diciendo, esta es tu habitación, ¿Qué opinas? La decore yo misma"

"Esto… ¿esto es mi habitación? Yo pensé que esto era un salón de… esta hermoso… no, no encuentro palabras"- era verdad, si no fuera porque había una cama gigantesca, closet tan alto como la pared de más de cinco metro, y sillones en la parte central de la habitación… seria un salón de baile.

"Me alegra que te guste, ahora, en esta agenda puse los eventos principales de estos seis meses"- me informo mientras me alcanzaba un libro pequeño color vino.

"¿Eventos principales?"- pregunte confundida.

"Exacto, ya que esto es una alianza, debes asistir a los eventos en donde todos los demás aliados de los Li también asistirán. De todos modos no te preocupes, tu tío estará ahí."- vaya, que consuelo –"¿pasa algo?"

"No, ¿Por qué la pregunta?"- le dije algo insegura

"Pusiste una cara hace un segundo… ¿ocurre algo con tu tío?"- me pregunto algo sospechosa. Dios ¿Qué hago?

"Eh… no, no ocurre nada con él… es solamente que… no, no es nada"- le asegure, sin mirarla a los ojos. Use el pretexto de ver la habitación para no hacerlo.

"… bien… cambiando de tema… puse una hoja de horarios en la agenda. Ya sabes, la hora del desayuno, comida y cena" – lo confirme mientras me hablaba, ahí estaba una pequeña hoja pegada en la primera hoja de la agenda –"la hora de dormirse, _la cual nadie le hace caso ni por equivocación_, etc. etc."- me dijo esto último susurrando

"Está bien, comprendo"- le dije con una sonrisa.

"Oh, cierto, como hoy es tu primer día, iremos a cenar fuera, tu, yo y las demás chicas"- me aviso –"¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Cenar fuera en domingo?"- ahora si estaba sorprendida. Me miro extrañada al principio, pero sonrió de nuevo unos segundos después.

"Si kleio, cenar afuera. Cielos, si no supiera que estás en este modo de vida, diría que eres una niña bien"- perfecto, ahora era una niña.

"Cielos Tomoyo, si no supiera que estás en este modo de vida, diría que eres una niña problema"- le imite un poco su tono, solo en modo de broma claro está. Ella se rió de buena gana.

"De acuerdo, tu ganas, perdona haberte llamado así, es solo que usualmente todos se emocionan por salir en domingo en la _noche_, pero tu pareces más _sorprendida_ que _animada_"- su voz era un tanto sospechosa a mí parecer. Creo que tengo que poner un poco más de empeño controlándome…

"Mi tío nunca me deja salir de la mansión, excepto cuando es para un proyecto escolar. No estoy acostumbrada a salir"- bueno eso era verdad, él nada más me sacaba cuando quería que le hiciera favores a sus colegas o cuando debía hacer un proyecto de la escuela.

"Ya veo…"- me dijo con voz comprensiva. Parece que ojitos es buena persona, me agrada. –"en ese caso me alegra que seamos la excepción… bien dejare que te vistas y… te veré luego"

_11:45 p.m._

Estoy muy cansada, me duele la cabeza, y para acabarla… no puedo dormir. Hace media hora que llegamos de "cenar" y no puedo dormir. Que desesperación. Creo que me acostumbre a eso de que mi tío siempre me deje inconsciente cada noche. Esto va a ser muy difícil. ¿Tendrán pastillas para dormir aquí?

Mejor me levanto de la cama, me siento rara aquí. No es que me queje de ella ni de la habitación que me dieron. Ambas son grandes y ridículamente hermosas. Es solo que es la primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que _él_ no viene a mí habitación a hacer sus… horribles actos con mí cuerpo. Y solo ese hecho es lo que hace que me sienta así.

Mí pijama, un vestido para dormir blanco, se deslizo por mis piernas al levantarme, cayendo hasta su longitud total en el suelo. Tenía una pequeña abertura desde la mitad de mí muslo, lo cual me encantaba. Pero bueno, me puse mis zapatillas, agarré la bata a juego del vestido y Salí de la habitación.

¿Las tendrán en la cocina? Todo estaba totalmente oscuro, para mí horror. Cerré los ojos, presa del terror que en mí interior me inundaba. _Yo no quiero estar aquí, quiero irme de este lugar._

Cuando abrí de nuevo los ojos, me di cuenta que ya no estaba en el mismo lugar de antes. Demonios, justo lo que quería. Corrí sin darme cuenta y ahora estaba perdida… muy bien, tranquila, podemos salir de esta… Creo que voy a llorar. Estoy viendo borroso.

Bueno, mejor continuar caminando, quieta no voy a llegar a ningún lado. Fuera lagrimas y a caminar se ha dicho. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… ¿Cuántos pasillos existen en este lugar? ¿Por qué no escuche a la ojitos a la hora del tour…?

"¿Dónde estoy, no puedo distinguir…? Ah… que hermoso…"- había una gran puerta de cristal a la mitad de un pasillo. No pude evitar mirar hacia afuera de ella. Había un extenso jardín, en el cual había un pequeño sendero, iluminado por faroles de luz tenue.

Me dirigí hasta la puerta y la abrí. Era ligera a pesar de su tamaño, el cual fácil triplicaba mí estatura. Claro que eso no importo en cuanto vi en gran detalle el jardín. Un verde hermoso inundaba todo el suelo. El olor fresco del rocío y las dulces rosas me cautivo completamente.

Ese aroma tan hermoso, me hacía sentir diferente, ligera como una pluma navegado en el viento. Me hacia recordarlo, la tragedia del pasado… al final del sendero, habia un piano. ¿Qué hacia un piano afuera? Solo Dios sabrá. Pero era uno hermoso, Yamaha, de color blanco, rodeado por las flores de colores.

Camine hacia él. Con la intención de verlo más cerca. Pero no pude evitar tocarlo en cuanto lo tuve cerca de mis manos. Sus notas salían dulces y claras…

_I sense there's something in the wind… __(Siento que hay algo en el viento)_

_That feels that tragedy's at hand… __(Que parece que la tragedia está en la mano)_

_And though I'd like to stand by him… __(Y aunque quisiera estar cerca de él)_

_Can't shake this feeling that I have… __(No puedo quitarme este sentimiento que tengo)_

_The worst is just around the bend… __(Lo peor está al doblar)_

Si por algo es que no cantaba, es por el temor a que mi tío me escuchara. Hao sabía que podía cantar bien, aunque también de mí temor y nunca había comentado nada a nadie. Claro que había momentos en los que me pedía que cantara para él, cuando él no se encontraba cerca. Pero en este lugar, simplemente era… se sentía seguro.

_And does he notice my feelings for him? (¿Notará mis sentimientos hacia él?)_

_And will he see how much he means to me? __(¿Verá cuanto significa para mí?)_

_I think it's not to be (Creo que no está destinado a ser)_

La canción hablaba en parte de lo que sentía internamente, pero también contaba partes de mí pasado. Aquel pasado del que no quería hablar ahora… en estos instantes…

_What will become of my dear friend? __(¿Que será de mi querido amigo?)_

_Where will his actions lead us then? __(¿A dónde nos llevará sus acciones?)_

_Although I'd like to join the crowd (Aunque quisiera unirme a la multitude)_

_In their enthusiastic cloud (En su nube de entusiasmo)_

_Try as I may, it doesn't last (Aunque pueda intentar, no dura)_

Creo que hacía años que no me relajaba de esta manera. El coro de los grillos, el viento danzando suavemente con las flores. Parecía de novela.

_And will we ever end up together? __(¿Y podremos estar juntos al final?)_

Esta parte ni siquiera yo sabía a qué venía. No… si lo sabía. Pero… eso, todo esto, es solo una canción sobre pasado ahora… aquel del que parecía no poder dejar de mencionar…

_And will we ever end up together? __(¿Y podremos estar juntos al final?)_

_No, I think not, it's never to become (No, no lo creo, nunca se cumplirá)_

_For I am not the one (Pues no soy yo la elegida…)_

Las últimas notas se desvanecieron en el aire, tan suaves como vinieron la primera vez. Me quede en silencio, cerré los ojos en calma, disfrutando el viento acariciando mi piel y jugando con mí cabello.

"Que hermosa es tu música"- abrí los ojos desmesuradamente de la sorpresa, voltee y era la ojitos. –"Y tu voz igual"

"… gracias"- le dije en cuanto pude volver del shock. Ella se acerco a mí y me abrazo. –"Tomoyo ¿Qué…?"

"Aunque no me lo digas, estoy segura de que por algo estás así… triste… y solo quiero que sepas, que yo te apoyare y te escuchare cuando quieras"- me interrumpió ella antes de que yo pudiera formular mí pregunta. Claro que lo que dijo me tomo otra vez por sorpresa.

"Gracias… de verdad…"- le dije sinceramente. Ella se separo de mí y suspiro.

"Y bien, ¿Qué hacías aquí a esta hora de la noche?"- me pregunto sonriéndome.

"Me perdí, quise ver si tenían pastillas para dormir en la cocina… pero ni a la cocina pude llegar"- me reí de lo loco que sonaba mí explicación.

"Oh ya veo, bueno, ven que yo te puedo enseñar donde esta"- me dijo antes de que me tomara la mano y me jalara dentro de la casa. Ahora, podre dormir… al fin…

**Eso es todo por hoy damas y no damas. La verdad que el final está un poco rarito, pero ya quería poner a Sakura cantando en una de mis historias. Y pensé, "¿Por qué no en esta?" y ya me ven, escribiendo. Jajaja bueno, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Este capítulo lo dedico a todos aquellos que entraron este día a la escuela. Espero que todos disfrutemos de un año feliz y, primero Dios, lo acabemos bien. Ahora, con mis reviewers:**

**Ashaki: **gracias por tu comentario. Me estoy esforzando y poniendo todo mi corazón en esta historia para que sea tanto de su agrado, como el de los otros lectores. Espero que el nuevo capítulo te haya gustado. Sofy

**-SaKuRa-And-ShAoRaN-LoVe-: **hola, si, a Sakura si la llego a violar Daisuke. Y calma, calma… pronto le llegara su turno a Daisuke. Esperare tu próximo review. Sofy

**Goule: !**Hola! pues te diré... que ni yo misma se exactamente de donde saco mis ideas. Obvio que será de mi cabeza… pero creo que también de mí corazón (profunda, XD) Jajaja bueno, te agradezco de nuevo por tu review. Y déjame decirte que lograste resumir mí capitulo en una oración. Sofy

**SaKuRa-ChAn n.n: **bien espero que con esto ya le hallas entendido. Me esforcé en este capítulo la verdad, no sabía cómo explicar el porqué de el cambio de Sakura con los Li. Jajaja espero te haya gustado. Espero tu review, Sofy

**Lowdose: **Duda aclarada… ¿no? Jajaja bueno, espero de todas formas que así haya sido y tu review en este nuevo capítulo. Sofy

**Any: **¡Hola! Si, ya recibi tu correo, es que me había olvidado de revisar el otro correo que tenía, así que perdón por la confusión. Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, me alegro. Y así espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado. Tal parece que lo que mencionaste puede ser muy probable. Estaré esperando tu review con ansias amiga mía. Sofy

**Sasha Kinoli: **hola, espero que lo que hayas imaginado ¿Haya sido esto? Jajaja bueno, tal parece que Tomoyo si la apoyara en lo que pueda ¿no? Espero volverte a leer pronto. Sofy

**Sarita Li: **creo que tu duda se aclaro un poco con el capitulo ¿no? Y no te preocupes, nuestro trato sigue en pie, solamente tardara un poco en salir ¿ok? No desespere mientras tanto. Sofy

**Tinavb: **Jajaja hola, si, en efecto, son gemelos. Y es que yo siempre quise tener una gemela, por eso estoy tan emocionada. Sobre lo que me mencionaste antes… tal vez eso ocurra más adelante. Bueno, estaré esperando tu review. Sofy

**Sookie-chan: **hola, gracias por dejar tu review. Ok, no, soné como máquina contestadora. Pero bueno, es verdad. A mí también me gusto la parte de las motocicletas, la verdad que eso lo hago como tributo a una persona muy cercana a mí persona a quien le fascinan. Esperare tu siguiente review. Sofy

**Dark-oji: **¡Hola Tokis! Tranquila… déjame a mí a Daisuke, que yo me lo hecho solita XD. ¿Qué te deje traumada? ¿Y eso? Jajaja bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Espero tu review. Sofy

**CCH.91226: **hola, que gusto volverte a leer. Sobre tu duda, no, Hao no la acompañara esta vez. Lo explicare más adelante. Y sobre tu comentario sobre el sueño, tal vez lo ponga a consideración, no lo había pensado antes… ¿Qué significara en realidad me pregunto…? Tal vez lo tengamos que averiguar juntos ¿no te parece? Estaré esperando tu siguiente review con ansias. Sofy

**Cerezo-oscuro: **hola, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Qué bueno oír que la tardanza no es un problema. Estaré esperando tu review. Sofy

**Za-firE-aniLu: **hola. Déjame decirte una cosa… si estás loca… si en verdad piensas que me olvidaría de ti XD. Acerca de tus hipótesis… creo que todas tienen tanta probabilidad de ser ciertas así como de ser falsas. No te puedo decir todavía. Puesto que ni yo misma lo sé todavía. Y tranquila, la verdadera identidad de nuestro querido Syaoran estará por verse pronto. Me agradas, cualquier persona que admita que está loca, es mi amiga/o. Estaré esperando más de tus originales reviews. Sofy

**Tabitha-san: **Jajaja siempre con tu voz animada. Imuoto-chan calma, pronto se verá quién es Syaoran en realidad. Y aunque no estés por un tiempo, quiero que sepas que eres importante y esencial para mi inspiración. Onee-chan

**princezsa-Sakura: **hola. Primero que nada, fue todo un placer responder tu review. Y déjame decirte que estás llena de preguntas, Jajaja. Pero de todos modos, a ver… la primera… eso de que Sakura les haga "favores" a los amigos de su tío… creo que lo tendremos que averiguar juntas XD. Segunda, eso se responderá ya en el siguiente capítulo, no te preocupes. Tercera, si, Shen tiene un gemelo, como ya fue presentado en este capítulo. Por último, la identidad de Syaoran será revelada pronto, así que no te preocupes. Espero tu siguiente review. Sofy

**Hoshiharu: **hola. Debo admitir que me reí en cuanto abrí mí correo y leí tu review. ¿Cómo está eso de que viste la vida de Einstein? Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y tu review con ansias. Sofy

**Ifanycka: **hola, y gracias por el apoyo hasta ahorita. Perdona la tardanza, pero como todo individuo, siempre tiene que haber imprevistos en la vida externa a las historias. Y si, lo sé, y es por todas y todos ustedes que estoy haciendo un esfuerzo. Pongo todo mi corazón y alma en esta historia, para hacerla de su completo agrado. Espero contar con tu review. Sofy

**Blouson Der Herz: **hola. Qué bueno que también estés leyendo esta historia. No te preocupes, si es algo confusa de todos modos. Sobre tu comentario del POV de Sakura en la historia… mira que he estado pensándolo… la verdad que todavía no le he dado tantas vueltas al asunto. Pero de todos modos, espero que le vayas comprendiendo poco a poco a la historia. Sofy


	6. Chapter 6

**Su Mano Marcada En Mi Piel**

**Capitulo 6**

"Estas sumamente mal Sakura, sumamente mal"- pensé. Eran las cinco y cuarto de la mañana. Cinco y cuarto, y yo ya estaba lista para ir a la escuela. Ni las pastillas pudieron ayudarme. Tal parece que todos estos años de vivir con mi tío han cobrado mi sueño. El dolor ahora es necesario para poder dormir… y eso es lo que me asusta.

Ahora estaba en la cocina. La misma que me había causado problemas anoche. Gracias a la ojitos ahora podía llegar a ella sin ningún contratiempo. Marie, la señora encargada de la cocina, estaba haciendo de desayunar. Yo le estaba ayudando a hacerlo por cierto.

"No es necesario querida, ¿Por qué no mejor tomas algo? Es muy temprano todavía"- me dijo ella. Marie era una señora ya adulta, de al menos unos cuarenta y dos años de edad. Su cabello negro estaba ya con algunas canas y en su frente se marcaban arrugas cuando alzaba la vista.

Estábamos haciendo fruta picada y yogurt. La verdad que fue un antojo mío, cuando estaba picando una manzana en la mañana, Marie llego a la cocina y se ofreció a hacerlo… y terminé yo por ayudarle a ella a picarla.

"Gracias, pero no gracias. Las pequeñas cosas como preparar fruta picada y yogurt son mejores cuando las haces en compañía. Además, cocinar es un arte que me fascina"- era cierto todo eso. Digo, ¿Por qué pedirle a otros que hagan por ti, lo que puedes hacer tu mismo? Marie me sonrió y siguió picando el melón que le había encargado.

"Me alegra mucho oír a alguien tan joven decir algo así"- me confesó en voz calmada. Cuando terminé de picar mí segunda manzana, la pasé a un tazón, en donde estábamos poniendo toda la fruta.

"Me alegro que el hecho la alegre, Marie, ¿Me acompañaría a desayunar o es que ya desayunó?"-por la forma en que me miró en cuanto hice mí pregunta, supuse que le había sorprendido verdaderamente. Me sonrió sinceramente y vació el melón picado en el tazón con experiencia.

"No quiero causar más molestia, la señorita kleio ya tuvo que prepararse el desayuno sola"- me dijo con pena. Le sonreí de manera comprensiva.

"Si estoy preguntando, es porque quiero que me acompañe. Y al contrario, fue demasiado amable que me ayudara con la fruta y además que ha salido suficiente para las dos"- le dije mientras servía en dos platos hondos la fruta.

Puse los platos en la pequeña mesa de la cocina (porque para esto, había una mesa en donde comían los trabajadores y otra en el comedor, que era exclusivo de la familia) junto con dos vasos de agua fresca y un frasco de yogurt.

Las dos comimos de manera callada, mirando a través de la ventana como el sol salía entre los arboles del jardín delantero. Era un silencio muy cómodo, los pájaros cantaban y el viento soplaba a través de la ventana.

"¿Cómo se ha sentido sin su tío? Escuche que ha vivido con él desde pequeña"- bueno, su pregunta era de esperarse. La miré a los ojos y pude sentir como mí sonrisa se borraba de mí boca.

"Si, así es. Desde los cinco años de edad vivo con él. Me he sentido normal, sin embargo. No es a él quien extraño… es mí hogar"- bien, de todo eso la mitad era cierto. Es lo único que diré.

"No sé si pueda preguntar, pero… ¿Qué hay de sus padres?"

"… Murieron, tuvieron un accidente de tráfico, yo tenía cuatro años. A una semana de aquel día, cumplí mis cinco años"- _Mentiras, no tengo padres _fue lo que pensé sobre lo que acababa de decir, pero Marie se lo creyó todo. Su cálida mano se poso por sobre la mía.

"Cuanto lo siento, una joven tan amable como usted… no debería haber pasado por algo así…"- me dijo con una clase de lastima.

"Se lo agradezco… pero no es necesario… yo… nunca fui querida por mis padres y nunca sentí nada por ellos, así que no hay necesidad en realidad"- me levante con mí plato. Camine hasta el fregadero y lo coloque. Me voltee para mirarla y le sonreí lo mejor que pude- "gracias por desayunar conmigo. Debo de ir por unas cosas a mí habitación, así que me retiro. Con permiso"

No espere que me respondiera. Simplemente me fui de la cocina. El ruido que ocasionaban los tacones contra el mármol me distraía, tanto que llegue a parar frente a la puerta del jardín.

Salí, y me quedé totalmente hipnotizada. Debo reconocerlo, ese jardín era mágico. Anoche, se veía como una escena nostálgica, tranquila. Ahora, era como una escena trágica, triste. Mi corazón se sentía pesado por alguna razón. Ese jardín, parecía entender cosas que yo no sabía entender.

Camine lentamente por el sendero, observando las flores y oliendo su perfume, hasta llegar a donde estaba el piano. Pero al mirarlo, descubrí que no estaba sola.

"¿Hola?"- perfecto, que lista soy. De todas las frases existentes para llamar la atención, digo hola. Aplaudan niños, aplaudan.

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?"-… Shen. No había ningún error, la presencia de la peste negra era inconfundible para mis sentidos.

"Si, sí, yo también te quiero amor, ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te estaba buscando"- Okay me rio ante mi forma sarcastica de expresarme. Es patética, seriamente, debo aprender a hablar mejor.

"Bien _cosita_, te sugeriría que te fueras por donde viniste, este lugar no es para niñitas como tú"- me dijo en tono cien por ciento seco. Cruce mis brazos debajo del pecho, puesto que aun me dolía de las heridas, y apoye mi peso en mi pie derecho, sacando la cadera.

"Pero ¿De qué estás hablando? Este lugar y yo ya hemos…"- justo antes de terminar mí frase, el celular que me había dado mi tío comenzó a sonar. _Maldición_ resonó en mí mente, pero lo saque del bolsillo de mí pantalón y contesté.-"¿Qué pasa?"

"_No me hables en ese tono niña estúpida. Ahora escucha, Hao seguirá vigilándote, así que inclúyelo en todo cuando estés con los Li."-_ y después de decirme eso, colgó. Suspire, bueno, al menos estaría todavía con Hao.

"Que reconfortante"- me dije a mi misma mientras devolvía el celular al bolsillo.

"Hablar sola es un síntoma de locura, mejor vas al médico a checarte"- su voz me sorprendió, había olvidado que estaba él conmigo. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido. ¿Les he dicho que este chavo me desespera como nadie más? Pues así es.

"Qué lindo de tu parte el preocuparte por mí, pero nadie te lo pidió, así que déjame en paz"- le dije caminando hacia él, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

"Si no mal recuerdo, eres_ tú_ la que está en mi casa"- me dijo mientras se levantaba. Ahora estábamos frente a frente, prácticamente a unos centímetros de distancia.

"Y si no mal recuerdo, no vine aquí por que quisiera"- soy yo… ¿O esto era muy infantil? Pero… por alguna razón se siente… bien. Digo, me desespera y me irrita tan solo con su presencia… pero se sentía bien estar con él.

"Oigan tortolos, ya es hora de desayunar, así que muevan sus culitos a la cocina"- la voz de Meiling me despertó en cierta forma. La miré y sonreí.

"Gracias Meiling, pero ya he desayunado. Váyanse sin mí"- le dije retirándome, con una última mirada hacia Shen.

Cinco y media…

Ya tenía mí mochila lista, mis tareas hechas y mí maquillaje retocado. Justo cuando me propuse salir de la habitación, la puerta se abrió, casi golpeándome en la cara. Un señor, ya adulto, se vio sorprendido ante esto.

"Lo lamento señorita Kleio, no pensé que estaría justo ahí"- realmente se veía apenado, así que sonreí de la forma más dulce que pude fingir.

"No hay porque, ¿Deseaba algo de mí?"- le pregunte mientras lo dejaba pasar. Mínimo debía tener unos cincuenta y cinco años. Su cabello ya estaba lleno de canas y sus ojos mostraban ligeras arrugas.

"Así es señorita, pero primero que nada, me presentare. Soy Wei, el mayordomo y guardián de la familia Li. Venía con el motivo de informarle que el señor Li desea verla antes de que parta al colegio"- me dijo amablemente.

"Está bien, ¿Podría llevarme con él?"- le pregunte con voz tímida. Eso de fingir era casi mi vida ahora, la original, como le digo yo… es ahora un componente empolvado en un estante dentro de mí ser.

"Claro señorita, por favor…"- empezó a caminar despacio, y yo camine a su lado en cuanto lo alcance –"¿Qué tal durmió?"

"Tuve problemas al principio para dormir, pero Tomoyo me dio una pastilla y pues… todo fue flores y colores"- trate de sonar animada, Wei sonrió, por lo que pude estar un poco tranquila.

"Espero que con el tiempo eso mejore, ¿Tengo entendido que se quedará cuatro meses?"- me preguntó… creo que es una pregunta popular en estos tiempos.

"Si, así es… ¿Sabe usted para qué solicitó verme el señor Li?"- le pregunté solo para cambiar de tema. El señor Wei paro su caminar y me miro con una sonrisa amable de nuevo. Abrió la puerta, la cual no había notado antes, y me dejo pasar… sin responderme.

"ah, kleio querida, te estábamos esperando"- oí al señor Li decir desde el fondo de la habitación. Deje de mirar a Wei y presté atención a la gente que… gente… muy bien me siento rara.

Había muchas personas dentro de esa habitación. ¿Qué era esto, una fiesta, una reunión? A algunos los reconocía… estaba ojitos y rubí, sentadas junto a Syaoran (quien estaba serio y mirándome de una forma rara) y Shen (quien pretendía ignorar mí presencia). Yuki estaba a mí lado, junto a la puerta y Hui y Zhao estaban hasta el fondo de la habitación, ambos mirándome… como todos en la habitación.

También estaban Eiko, Asuka, Kyo y Satoshi, los que me abrazaron cuando llegué a este lugar (por si no lo recuerdan). Me entere que me habían abrazado porque estaban felices de ver gente nueva. Y cuando me lo dijeron no pude evitar reírme… si, reírme ¿pueden creerlo?… volviendo por lo que estábamos aquí, el señor Li estaba sentado en su escritorio, sonriendo de forma amable.

"¿Hay algún problema señor Li…?"- tente un poco con la pregunta. Estaba un poco incomoda con las miradas de todos.

"No, no hay ninguno Kleio, es solo que quiero hablarte de algunos detalles acerca de tu estadía con nosotros"- me informó, mientras señalaba con su mano que tomara asiento en el sillón vacío. Así lo hice.

"¿entonces para que nos necesita aquí tío?"- pregunto Zhao, sentándose a lado de mí y colocando su brazo por encima de mis hombros. No estaba incomoda con eso, es solo que se sintió extraño esa dulzura con la que lo hizo. Pude ver como Syaoran miraba amenazante a Zhao, y tuve que contenerme, fue divertido cuando Zhao me sujeto más cerca y los ojos del gemelo casi se le salían de… lo que sea que hubiera sentido. Hui se sentó luego a mí otro lado y me sonrió.

"Para que estén enterados de cómo y cuales serán aquellos detalles"- le respondió rápidamente –"bueno, empecemos…"

Esto no tiene buena pinta, pero ya que… sonríe Sakura, sonríe…

**Bien eso es todo, damas, medio damas y no damas (o.0). Fue algo difícil de escribir, y perdonen la demora, desde que entre a la secundaria no he tenido tiempo de tocar mis historias. Además de que esta semana empiezan los exámenes () deséenme suerte… la necesitare. Pero bueno, pasando a temas felices…**

**Ashaki – **hola, gracias por tu comentario. Me iluminaste el corazón, es bueno saber que pienses eso de mí y mis historias. Espero que haya sido de tu gusto el capitulo. Sofy

**CH.91226 – **hola. Primero que nada, debo agradecerte por tu comentario, es bueno saber que te gusta mi forma de escribir. Y te seré franca, esta historia estará llena de gemelos (¡me encantan! En mí salón de clases hay un par de gemelos y no me la acabo con ellos. Incluso me molestan por ello [Jajaja]). Y por lo que mencionaste de Tomoyo y de la necesidad de amigos de Sakura, estoy de acuerdo contigo, tal vez la libre de esa soledad. Acerca de la canción, pues su significado ya se verá revelando. Y acerca del sueño… pues ya lo veras (Jajaja *o*). Espero que el capi te haya gustado. Sofy

**-SaKuRa-And-ShAoRaN-LoVe- ** ¡hola! Es bueno leerte a ti también. Y debo agradecerte, no me había fijado que había faltado poner de quien era. Es de Amy Lee, se llama "Sally's Song" es de la película (creo que si es película no se realmente) "Nightmare before christmas." Te agradezco de nuevo el comentario. Espero volverte a leer y pues que sigas disfrutando de la historia. Cuídate, Sofy.

**Lowdose – **si lo sé. Es que en estos tiempos ando con la onda de los gemelos. Así que esta historia estará llena de ellos. Con lo del cliché en la cocina… bueno quise ser un poco única (Jajaja). Espero que te haya gustado el capi y volverte a leer pronto. Sofy

**Vmi5 – **hola. Aquí solo para agradecerte el review y decirte que si la seguiré. No imagínate si no, todos los lectores vendrían en la noche y amenazarían con matarme (Jajaja lol) si no la continuo. Así que duerme segura. Sofy

**Cerezo-oscuro – **hola. Como vez, aquí con un capitulo nuevo de esta historia. Espero que te haya gustado, Sofy.

**Blouson Der Herz – **Jajaja hola. No te preocupes, estoy segura de que todas tus dudas se irán despejando a medida que vaya revelándose todo. Y por lo de ser latosa, no hay problema, yo soy así también Jajaja. Y por lo de Eriol… tal vez aparezca, o tal vez no, lo estoy pensando la verdad. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Me despido, espero volverte a leer. Sofy

**Dark-oji – **hola tokis. Es bueno oír de ti, sorry que ya no me este conectando. No he tenido tiempo con la escuela Jajaja. Pero bueno, entiendo lo que me dices, también estaba (estoy dijo la otra) así. Qué bueno que te haya gustado lo de los gemelos. Y no te creas, también me sorprendo de los reviews Jajaja. Bueno espero leerte pronto amiga. Sofy

**Tu Ángel Guardián – **Jajaja si, hola, entiendo. Déjame decirte que estará muy revuelta esta cosa. Hay veces que ni yo me encuentro Jajaja. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado el capi y leerte de nuevo. Sofy

**Sarita Li – **hola. Jajaja como vez, creo que falta todavía para tu capitulo. Pero no te preocupes, que ya lo tengo hecho, solo en espera del momento apropiado para ponerlo. Espero volverte a leer pronto. Sofy

**Za-firE-aniLu – **¡hola! ¿Sabes? Te estás convirtiendo en una de mis mejores lectoras. Con solo leerte me estas agradando demasiado. Qué bueno que la información que te di te sirviera de algo y debo decir, que suerte de que tengas parientes mellizos (que envidia, yo no tengo TT_TT). Cambiando de tema, me alegra que te este gustando. Si se me dio por cambiar un poco el carácter inocente de Sakura y del típico serio de Syaoran. Espero leerte pronto. Sofy

**Sasha kinoli – **hola. Qué bueno volverte a leer otra vez. Si hay algo que nunca falta es la buena observación de Tomoyo (es lo que más me gusta de ella). Sobre la canción… pues todo será revelado pronto acerca de ella. Sofy

**Ifanycka – **hola. ¿Pero de que hablas? Es un placer responder los reviews. Sobre la pareja de castaños… bueno pues por cómo se llevan… tardaré un poquito en eso Jajaja. Espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo. Sofy.

**Any – **hola amiga. No te preocupes con la tardanza, se lo que es estar ocupada y cansada (por experiencia Jajaja). Con lo de los gemelos… pues sí, ando con la onda de los gemelos Jajaja. Y es que te contare, que en mí salón, hay un par de gemelos (bien lindos los dos) y pues ando loca por ellos Jajaja. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Te leo luego. Sofy

**princezsa-Sakura – **hola. No te preocupes por la tardanza. Qué bueno que no te dejo tantas preguntas Jajaja. Pero espero que se te hayan despejado algunas con el capitulo. Por lo de las demás dudas… Hao si aparecerá, eso es seguro, lo de la canción se irá despejando todo conforme avanza la historia… pero bueno… espero leerte pronto. Sofy

**Tsukiyomu – **Jajaja hola. Qué bueno que te haya gustado. Igual espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Bien, me despido, espero volverte a leer. Sofy

**Goule –** hola. Jejeje voy mejorando ¿no? Ya no es tanto lo que me corregiste Jajaja. Espero que siga así. Que mala onda eso de que se te cerró el firefox, odio cuando eso pasa. Y si, de hecho, creo que a la hora de apretar la "d" apreté también la "e" ¿ya ves que están juntitas…? Jajaja.

**VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1 –** hola. Qué bueno que te siga gustando Jajaja. Espero volverte a leer pronto y que hayas disfrutado del capi. Sofy

**The crazy girls –** que bueno que te haya gustado. Claro que la seguiré, así que no te preocupes. Espero leerte pronto, Sofy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Su Mano Marcada En Mi Piel**

**Capitulo 7 – Pánico en la Terraza**

Creo estar teniendo pesadillas, estoy aplastada contra el suelo… mirando el pecho de Shen. Su fragancia me llenaba completamente. Su brazo derecho estaba a un lado de mi cabeza y su izquierda estaba tapándome la boa. Estábamos ocultos, fuera de la vista de nadie. Su mirada estaba volteada hacia los invitados indeseados en la terraza, así que solo podía ver su cuello y su cabello castaño…

Dios ¿Cómo fue que acabe así…?

-FLASHBACK-

Estábamos fuera de la casa Li, y según al señor Li, podía ir en mi moto solo si había alguien conmigo. "Cuestión de seguridad querida" me había dicho. Y no es que me quejara, pero justo antes de irnos, decidió agregar a lo dicho "Shen, hazte cargo de que kleio"

Shen sonrió al ver como mí cara se deformaba en cuanto se monto en mi moto. No era una imagen que me gustara del todo. Sentí como un par de brazos me rodeaban por la cintura y un aliento cálido soplaba en mi nuca.

"Pobre de ti cuando sepa si no cumples con tu misión y le pasa algo a mi kleio"- Syaoran, quien más podía ser si no él, le advirtió a su gemelo. Shen sonrió de forma arrogante.

"Estate seguro de que no le pasara nada, padre me la ha encargado. Así que aunque yo mismo quisiera, no podría hacerle nada"- le dijo Shen, y si no fuera por los brazos de Syaoran, ya estaría dándole una buena… bueno, la cosa es que estaba hablando como si fuera un paquete.

"Cuento contigo, kleio querida que tal si después de escuela vamos a ver una…"- empezó a decir Syaoran.

"Lo siento ya la vi"- le interrumpí antes de que terminara de formular su pregunta y me escabullí de su agarre. Me subí, muy forzadamente, detrás de Shen quien arranco al momento de sentirme arriba.

"Sigues de ardiente como siempre, ¡eso causara problemas en nuestra relación!"- grito Syaoran cada vez más fuerte con forme nos alejamos de la casa.

"¿Qué relación?"- murmure recargando mí frente contra la espalda de Shen. Pude sentir como Shen tensaba todo su pecho, aunque no pude explicar por qué y la verdad no me importaba.

Pero bueno, llegamos a la escuela, Shen si sabía como manejar una moto después de todo, y como era obvio, todos se fijaron en nosotros. Los murmullos en los pasillos no hicieron falta, era algo que nadie se esperaba. La gran señorita callada (osea yo) llegando junto con los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso (los Li) seguro era algo interesante de que hablar.

"Muchachos no es necesario que me sigan, no me voy a ir a ningún lado"- les dije de manera silenciosa, para que nada más ellos lo escucharan. Primero me miraron raro, no dijeron nada y asintieron. Luego me voltee y empecé a caminar delante de ellos.

"¿kleio a dónde vas? La clase es en dirección contraria"- la voz de Yuki me detuvo un momento y me voltee de manera rápida y sonreí.

"Voy a saludar a mi novio"- les dije a todos y me voltee sin esperar respuesta.

"Pensé que habías dicho que no tenias novio kleio"- oí desde lejos que me gritaba Zhao. Me reí, pues si lo había dicho.

Todo había sido idea de mi tío de cualquier forma, no era como si de verdad fuéramos novios. Al poner a Hao en la misma escuela en la que yo estuviera, no solo me tendría bien vigilada y apartada de cualquier chavo en la escuela, sino que también protegida de cualquier situación que pudiera suceder.

Así me encamine hacia el segundo piso. Claro que, siendo que Shen y los gemelos estaban en el mismo grado que Hao, me siguieron de lejos. Gracias a dios, Hao estaba fuera de su salón todavía, sentado en el marco de la ventana y charlando con sus amigos. Eso era algo que envidiaba de Hao, mi tío le permitía hacer amistades fuera de la casa y a él no le costaba nada hacerlo.

Hao me miró y se levantó de su lugar, sus amigos me miraron con ojos sombríos, sabía que algo raro pasaba por sus mentes. Pero bueno, no les prestaba mucha atención tampoco. Ahora mí acto se enfocaba en Hao.

"kleio, mi amor"- algo que también le reconozco a Hao… su buena actuación. Podría engañar hasta los expertos, sea quien fuera. Se acercó a mí y me acarició la mejilla con ternura. Podía oír los murmullos de envidia de las demás desde el interior de los salones de segundo.

"Tiempo que no te veía, ¿Cómo va todo con tu _tío_? Supe que tuvieron un problemita"- me preguntó en clave. Sonreí y pase mis brazos por sus hombros.

"Bien, ahora estaré seis meses castigada, me tendré que con los Li dado que son antiguos amigos de la familia"- le dije en un tono de reproche, frunciendo mí ceño, claro que ese salió natural al recordar a Shen y a Syaoran. Ese par me sacaran otro trauma algún día de estos, se los juro.

"Eh, kleio, ¿No nos presentas?"- me preguntaron los gemelos, apareciéndose por detrás. Si no hubiera estado sujetada a Hao, hubiera brincado.

"Este… claro, Hao ellos son Zhao y Hui, Hao es mi novio. Listo, ya me voy"- dije antes de que sonara la campana. Salí corriendo sin esperar respuesta de Hao o de los gemelos. Extrañamente noté la ausencia de Shen, pero bueno, ya ha de estar en clase… ¿para qué me preocupo de todas formas?

_Pero… _pensé mientras me detenía en medio del pasillo vacio… _no quiero ir a las primeras clases_ sonreí ante mi conducta infantil. Sin embargo, dos minutos después estaba en la terraza de la escuela. Era un buen día, así que mejor lo paso en donde el viento pega mejor.

Salí y miré a mí alrededor. No había nadie. _Claro que no hay nadie, todos están en clases _pensé seguidamente. Deje mí mochila recargada contra la pared y me encaminé hacia el centro de la terraza. Comencé a tararear la melodía de la canción que había estado tocando la otra noche, mientras daba vueltas.

"Esa canción es algo melancólica ¿Sabes?"- al momento de oír la nueva voz, dejé de dar vueltas y empecé a buscar con la mirada al dueño de ella. Cuando lo encontré, suspire en fastidio, no era más que Shen. Estaba acostado boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados en dirección al cielo, sobre el techo de la puerta de la terraza.

"¿Y eso a ti qué? No es como si te importara _¿Sabes?_"- le imité un poco molesta al dar mí respuesta. No me gustaba cuando se metían con mis canciones, sobre todo con esa.

Shen se sentó en su mismo lugar y me miró como si estuviera buscando algo en mis ojos. Me acerqué un poco, como retándolo y tal parece, lo aceptó. Se bajó de un salto (eran como dos metros de altura del techo al piso de la terraza) y caminó lo restante para estar a un metro de mí.

"La verdad, si me importa, esa era la canción que estabas tocando en el piano que te prohibí tocar"- me dijo como si eso tuviera algún significado para mí.

"No es cierto, nunca me prohibiste tocar el piano y de todos modos, esa no es razón para…"- y entonces todo pasó muy rápido. Oímos como dos personas venían platicando mientras subían la escalera y de repente me encontraba en el techo de la puerta, con Shen arriba de mí…

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Así fue como acabe en esta… situación. Cuando quise hablar, su mano me tapó la boca completamente. Dios esto no me está agradando. Algo en mí estaba despertando, y no era algo bueno.

Un miedo ajeno inundó todo mí ser. Empecé a respirar agitadamente, ya no tenía control sobre ello. Mis manos se posaron sobre su pecho tratando de empujarlo. Pude notar muy levemente como me callaba y me susurraba que me quedara quieta.

Pero aun así, no servía de nada, ya había comenzado. Podía sentir como el pánico me atacaba rápida y dolorosamente, sobre todo en mí pecho. Como si fuera un objeto ardiendo dentro de mí. Cuando Shen me destapó la boca, lo primero que hice, y fue por instinto, fue empujarlo lo más fuerte que pude hacia un lado y echarme a correr lo bastante lejos como para tomar aire fresco.

Podía sentir su mirada sobre mí, pero no me importaba en ese momento. Sentí mis piernas débiles y caí al suelo seguidamente. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que ya no estaban las personas que habían salido hace unos momentos.

"Toma"- al voltear a mi lado, vi que Shen sostenía una botella de agua. De donde la sacó, eso no lo sabía, pero si la acepté. Me acomodé mejor y me senté con las piernas cruzadas. Shen tomó lugar a lado de mí de la misma forma.

"Gracias"- mí voz salió como un susurro y ronca extrañamente. Tomé un sorbo de agua, la cual pasó como salvación a mí garganta seca.

"¿Estás bien?"- su voz era monótona a la hora de preguntarme. Lo miré, no parecía preocupado ni nada, solamente estaba viéndome con intriga.

"Lo siento, no debí reaccionar así… te pido que no se lo menciones a Hao. No quiero tener problemas innecesarios con mi tío u ocasionárselos tu padre"- le pedí en voz normal ahora.

"No te preocupes, yo no diré nada"- me aseguró mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba de nuevo hacia el techo.

"Gracias"- me puse de pie y lo seguí. Me ayudó a subir al techo después de haberse subido.

"… además, no es como si fuera hablar de personas irrelevantes como tú"- … algún día lo matare, lo juro.

**Esto es todo damas y no damas. Lamento mucho la tardanza, por varias razones me encontré sin la oportunidad de subir este nuevo capítulo. Pero por fin pude y aquí lo tienen. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Nos leemos la próxima vez.**

**sakushao4ever- **no importa, te entiendo. Y es que originalmente este es el ranking que la historia iba a tener, pero me confundí o no lo cambie porque salió mal y no me había fijado hasta entonces. De lo que me mencionaste de los gemelos, si está bien como lo entendiste, así que vas por buen camino. Espero volverte a leer pronto y siéntete libre de decirme lo que sea. Sofy

**Ashaki-** me alegra demasiado saber que te va gustando. Espero que así sea todavía y también estaré esperando así tu review con tu opinión del capítulo. Sofy

**Vm5- **te agradezco el review. De veras que si he estado muy ocupada, ahora más que se acercan los exámenes para entrar a preparatoria (por los cuales estoy un poco nerviosa n.n) y además los exámenes bimestrales. Pero bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, como ya he dicho antes, siéntete libre de decirme lo que quieras. Sofy

**Ifanycka- **hola. Muchas gracias, a ti también te deseo mucha suerte en todo lo que hagas. Aunque ya estoy por salir de la secundaria eso sí y se acercan ya los exámenes para la preparatoria. Bueno, espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y leerte pronto también. Sofy

**Za-firE-aniLu-** hola. Como ves, al fin actualice el capítulo que tanto dio lata por aparecer XD. No te digo algo, disfruta de verás la secundaria, es una apoca de lo más genial. Yo ya estoy por salir y mira que es forzado (porque por mí me quedaba ahí todo otro año más). Jajaja acerca de los gemelos, ya no se qué hacer con ellos, ¡me traen loca y confundida! Creo que caerían en la categoría de "playboys" porque son guapos y tienen una sonrisa encantadora (ay, babas, babas XD). Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y ansío por tu review. Sofy

**Any- **hola querida amiga. Si, los gemelos de mí salón son algo parecidos a los Li de la historia, pero son (como le dije a otra amiga) unos "playboys" y es que me traen loca (el amor, el amor) Jajaja. Bueno, te digo, salgo de unos exámenes y entran más para hacer. Me van a salir canas a este paso Jajaja. Bueno, espero tu review, sabes que eres una de los que tienen que estar presentes ahora como parte de la familia. Sofy

**Goule-** ¡Ups! Jajaja hola, me alegro de leerte. Lamento la tardanza de veras ahora sí. Espero que te haya gustado este, oh so tardado capítulo. También ansiare por tu review, sabes que eres esencial en esta historia y mi amiga (=]) ¿ok? Sofy

**Dark-oji-** ¡¡hola tokis!! Me alegro haber visto tu review. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo pasado. Me alegrara que te agrade este nuevo capítulo y me alegraría ver tu review otra vez. Haber cuando nos leemos ¿no? Sofy.

**Sasha Kinoli-** hola. Tiempo que no nos leíamos ¿verdad? Jajaja bueno, te agradezco que estés dejando reviews y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Sofy

**Konataaa-** hola. Qué bueno que ya le vas entendiendo. Gracias por la suerte (si sirvió, logre entrar a cuadro de honor XD) espero que a ti también te haya ido bien en los tuyos. Sobre lo que iba a decir el señor Li, te seré franca y te diré, trate de escribir sobre ello pero solo se me ocurrieron muy pocas cosas. Así que al final lo tuve que cambiar. Bueno, espero

**Kanako-** hola. Jajaja si, a veces hasta yo me confundo con los nombres y me quedo… ¿Quién era cual? O ¿Cómo se llamaba este? Jajaja así que te comprendo en ese aspecto. Bueno, espero que nos volvamos a leer pronto. Estaré esperando tu review. Sofy

**-SaKuRa-And-ShAoRaN-LoVe-** hola. Me halaga que te hayas tomado un poco de tu tiempo para dejar un review a esta humilde historia en progreso. Bueno, espero contar con tu review para los demás capítulos (primero Dios, como decía mi abuela T.T) y bueno, que te agrade cómo va la historia. Sofy

**Ángel en discordia-** hola. Vaya, tu review me dejo… sin aliento. En verdad te agradezco tus palabras. Y perdona por la espera, a mí también me queda el ansia de terminar el nuevo capítulo para continuar con el otro. Pero te digo que este definitivamente no es mi mejor año. Mi mejor amiga se va de la ciudad, mi querida abuela fallece, la inseguridad ataca a mí familia… si, no es uno de mis mejores tiempos, pero bueno, cada día es una experiencia más ¿no? Espero contar con tus reviews y espero que te guste la historia así como va. Sofy

**The Crazy Girls-** hola. Te agradezco que hayas dejado review. Con respecto a tu duda, el verdadero Syaoran ya salió a escena, como hermano gemelo de Shen. Zhao es un gemelo pero no el mismo, no sé si me explico, Zhao es hermano de Hui y Syaoran de Shen. Espero que no te haya confundido más. Estaré esperando de todas formas tu review ¿ok? Sofy


	8. Chapter 8

**Su mano marcada en mi piel**

**Capitulo 8 – Una mirada indescifrable**

Dejamos la terraza aproximadamente dos horas antes de que se acabaran las clases. No hablamos mucho, lo último que supe fue que estábamos mirando el cielo y me quede dormida en cierto punto. Afortunadamente era mi hora libre cuando desperté, como un receso por así decirlo, así que fui directamente a mí salón sin ningún problema después de eso.

Lamentablemente, mis cosas ya no estaban en su lugar. Miré debajo de mi mesa, y alrededor. Oí una garganta aclarándose, lo cual envió escalofríos a mí espalda, pero al ver que era solo Yuki suspiré. Tenía mis cosas ya guardadas en mí mochila y esta, en su mano… debo admitirlo, es un ángel.

"La estaba buscando, gracias"- le dije mientras caminaba hacia él con una de mis famosas "sonrisas" y llegando con él agarré la mochila, pero no la soltó en cuanto la quise jalar hacia mí. Lo mire confundida, pero mí sonrisa seguía en su lugar. –"¿Sucede algo… Yuki?"

"… nada, es solo que… ya está por empezar nuestra siguiente clase ¿nos vamos?"- de alguna manera su tono al hablarme mandaba un tipo de… alerta a mi cabeza. Pero qué más da… siempre he tenido esas alertas desde que tengo uso de memoria. Asentí, tomando por completo mi mochila y nos encaminamos así, a nuestra siguiente clase… música.

Realmente esa clase solo me hacía sentir mal. La música es una mala… o mejor dicho, trágica memoria. Antes me encantaba la música, solía practicar todos los días si no es que cantaba en todo momento, todo antes de conocer a mí tío. Realmente todo cambio cuando lo conocí… cuando él me arrebato mí vida.

"Kleio"- Yuki detuvo entonces mí tren de pensamientos, y entonces me di cuenta... estábamos en medio del pasillo vacio, lo mire con expresión serena.

"¿Qué pasa Yuki, olvidaste algo?"- le pregunté. Era lo primero que pensé al menos. Pero ahora que lo veía bien… no parecía el caso, su expresión era la misma que la de antes.

"No… olvídalo, son solo ideas mías. Creo que no estoy como usual"- dijo riéndose de lo que sea que estuviera pensando, se me hizo raro, pero sonreí.

"… está bien, vamos que la música espera"- dije finalmente y seguí caminando, con él a mi lado. Íbamos en silencio, pero un silencio cómodo. Entramos con calma al salón, donde estaba solamente la profesora.

"Oh, llegan temprano chicos"- Alessia Chiatello, era la encargada de dar la materia de música. Era una mujer en sus treinta y tantos años. No era bella, pero tampoco fea. Rubia, de cabello largo a la espalda y lizo, de ojos grises y alta. Tenía fama en la escuela por su increíble voz y habilidad con los instrumentos musicales, además de su cálido comportamiento hacia sus estudiantes.

"Buenas tardes profesora"- saludamos los dos al mismo tiempo. La profesora asintió sonriendo mientras intentaba mover unas cajas. Me adelante, dejando mis cosas en una banca y me aproxime a ella.

"Déjeme le ayudo con eso…"- le dije mientras tomaba el otro extremo de la caja, equilibrando el peso de esta para las dos. La maestra suspiro en alivio.

"Gracias kleio, son los instrumentos que escogieron el semestre pasado… al fin llegaron"- nos dijo ella en cuanto pusimos la caja en una mesa al extremo del salón. Y es que se supone que a cada quien nos iban a enseñar, o reforzar dependiendo de cada caso, como tocar el instrumento que quisiéramos. –"Ah, pero Yuki no estaba aquí el semestre pasado… ¿Cómo le haremos?"

"No se preocupe profesora Chiatello, yo poseo mí propio instrumento… podría traerlo si fuera necesario"- comentó Yuki cuando vio a la pobre toda preocupada. Al escucharlo, la profesora sonrió y suspiro de alivio.

"Eso sería maravilloso Yuki, ¿Qué instrumento es el que tocas?"- le preguntó curiosa.

"Principalmente toco el piano, pero podría tocar el cello"- estaba sorprendida, tocaba dos de mis instrumentos favoritos y al parecer la profesora estaba maravillada con ello.

"Es perfecto, podrías tocar cualquiera, tenemos un piano aquí mismo, pero si prefieres el cello también estaría bien"- comentó ella y justo al terminar, empezaron a llegar los estudiantes a la clase. –"Bien, todos tomen asiento, les tengo un par de anuncios para hoy. Kleio, Yuki."

Todos en la clase así lo hicieron. Afortunadamente Yuki estaba a mi lado. Mi asiento era el ultimo del salón, justo en la esquina. Y era por eso que agradecía tener muy buena vista.

"Bien, ahora, los instrumentos ya han llegado y se los daré por orden de lista"- en esta parte celebraron todos. La profesora los calmó con un ligero movimiento de manos –"después, les daré los datos para su siguiente proyecto."

"Isabela, siendo la que tiene más años de estudio, serás la clarinete líder"- le dijo la señorita Chiatello le dijo a Isabela Kent, quien se sentaba en la primera banca de la primera de la fila del salón, dándole un hermoso clarinete negro. Luego se volvió hacia el de atrás de Isabela -"Tom, la flauta es para ti. Giovanni, el violín…"

Y así se siguió hasta llegar a mí. –"confió querida kleio, que seas nuestra cantante principal este año. He escuchado que tienes un enorme talento, según el grandioso de Hao."

"Gracias, señorita Chiatello, pero Hao a veces logra exagerar de lo que habla… en cuanto a mí canto… pero prefiero tocar el violín"- traté de ser amable, pero la imagen de las diferentes formas matar a Hao ocupaban mi mente en ese instante. La señorita Chiatello, como toda maestra de música, sonrió un poco decepcionada, pero asintió a mi petición.

"Bien, todos pongan atención, este semestre estaremos viendo principalmente el que dominen el instrumento que yace en sus manos. El proyecto que me entregaran al final del semestre será el siguiente."- caminó hasta el pizarrón blanco y con un marcador azul, marcó en letras grandes la palabra "DUETO" y al voltearse sonrió con aspecto soñador –"tocarán o cantarán, frente a la clase, una melodía o canción con un compañero. Este compañero/a será escogido por mí, no se preocupen, y lo que expongan será su libre opción. Nombrare las parejas de una vez"

Pero antes de que pudiera sacar la lista de parejas, la puerta del salón se abrió. El director, sí, el director entró al salón con una sonrisa bien plantada en su rostro. Buscó entre las filas y sonrió al verme. Sabía que no era nada bueno. El director era un muy buen amigo de mi tío. Hacia negocios con él, mantenía prácticamente a su familia vendiendo drogas a sus estudiantes.

"Alessia, que bueno que te encuentro… espero que no te moleste, pero necesito a la señorita kleio unos momentos"- todos voltearon a verme al segundo en que pronuncio mi nombre. Suspire, algo preocupada, pero me levante y me dirigí hacia él. Sentía la mirada de Yuki sobre mí, desde mí lugar hasta cuando salí del salón.

Al cerrar la puerta, el rostro del director se transformo completamente. Me tomó violentamente por la muñeca y me jaló por el gran pasillo. No había nadie, así que no había nada de que preocuparse.

Me llevó casi arrastrándome hasta su oficina, donde al entrar, me extraño no ver a la secretaria. Me soltó tan repentina y bruscamente como al principio.

"El señor D quiere que te de información respecto a _ese_ tema"- empezó a hablar en cuanto tomo asiento en su escritorio. Mis ojos, ya entrenados desde hacia tiempo, no mostraron señal alguna de la ansiedad que comenzó a emerger en mí.

"No creo entonces, que haya sido necesaria tal brusquedad en su trato señor director. Bien sabe usted como le… molesta a mi tío que le hagan daños a su… propiedad"- tenía que ser cuidadosa con mis palabras, el director era uno de los negociantes aliados de mi tío más importantes y si lo perdía, perdía con él varios millones de dólares.

"Cállate, bien sabes que el señor D no te permite tal autoridad"- me respondió con enojo el director. Yo permanecí en mí lugar, firme como me habían enseñado desde pequeña. Asentí, sonriendo un poco, y me senté en la silla frente al escritorio.

"¿Qué es lo que tiene que decirme? Estoy perdiendo clase en estos instantes"- le dije con prisa, la verdad es que a mí no me agradaba estar ahí con ese hombre.

"_Si lo quieres ver el día de su aniversario, debes de traerme información acerca de los últimos movimientos de los Alfieri junto con los de los Li, para la próxima semana"_- termino de decirme el director. Iba a ser difícil, sobre todo con lo de los Alfieri, apenas era familiar con el apellido… por más que me pareciera haberlo escuchado antes.

"¿Es eso todo?"- le pregunté en voz neutral. El director asintió con el ceño fruncido y una mirada severa. Me levanté suavemente de mi lugar y le miré. –"Le agradezco haberme pasado el mensaje, ya que no tendré ningún tipo de contacto con mi tío, dígale que le traeré esa información con éxito."

Y con eso, salí de la oficina para ver a su secretaria de vuelta en su lugar, atendiendo llamadas y escribiendo notas en su cuadernillo amarillento. Le sonreí al pasar a su lado y salí de ahí finalmente a toda prisa. Claro que al estar en el pasillo, me encontré con él mismísimo… Yuki Li.

"¿Yuki, qué haces aquí?"- le pregunté en tono bajo, caminando hasta estar frente a él.

"Le dije a la profesora que no me sentía bien y estaba en camino a la enfermería"- me dijo en tono bajo y ahora que me fijaba bien en él… sus mejillas estaban algo rosadas. Me acerqué rápida y casi instintivamente a él y coloqué mi mano sobre su frente, estaba prácticamente en llamas.

"Oh por dios, Yuki, estás ardiendo. Vamos, tenemos que llevarte a la enfermería rápidamente"- le dije en tono alarmado y lo jale del brazo, empujándolo por la espalda. Estaba respirando lento, cosa que era preocupante. Y de la nada… Yuki se desplomo encima de mí – "¿Yuki? Oye, despierta, ¡Yuki!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Su Mano Marcada en mi Piel**

**Capitulo 9 – Recuerdos**

Este definitivamente no era el mejor día de mi vida. Primero, me saltee medio día de clases junto a un tipo que apenas me agradaba. Luego, el director de la escuela me había dado una nueva tarea asignada por mi tío. Y ahora, tenía a un chico enfermo encima de mí.

"Yuki, Yuki vamos, trata de levantarte"- le decía mientras lo empujaba… bueno, lo trataba de empujar. El débilmente puso su brazo en el suelo para apoyarse, pero volvió a caer. Dios, ayúdame.

"¿kleio… Yuki?"- _gracias por ser tan rápido_ pensé en ese momento. Era Hui, quien me miraba desde la entrada del pasillo con cierta sorpresa. "¿Qué diablos…?"

"No es momento de hablar, ayúdame a levantarlo"- le dije casi sin aliento, Yuki estaba ahora totalmente inconsciente y su peso entero sobre mí. Hui se apresuró en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Yuki estaba inconsciente y lo levantó fácilmente. "Tiene fiebre, iba a acompañarlo a la enfermería, pero colapsó antes de llegar"

"Y pensaste que lo podrías, pero te sorprendió que no fue así"- me dijo Hui con cierto humor, mientras llevábamos a Yuki hacia dicha enfermería. No pude responderle al comentario, porque era cierto, pensé que podría soportarlo.

Llegamos sin problema y recostamos a Yuki en la cama. Hui se retiró para ir a buscar a la enfermera, pues no estaba cuando llegamos. Me quede un rato parada en aquella habitación, pensando que haría después. Mire a Yuki en la cama y camine hasta estar junto a él. Le quite los zapatos con cuidado de no molestarlo y lo arropé debajo de las cobijas.

"La doctora salió hace unos minutos por una emergencia, me dijeron que no volverá hasta en la tarde"- entró diciendo un poco molesto. Lo miré por unos segundos y después a Yuki. Puse mí mano sobre su frente, estaba subiendo su temperatura.

Me dirigí hacia lavabo, que estaba en la pared contraria a la cama, busqué en mí bolsillo por mi pañuelo y abrí la llave. Si, esta escuela tenía bien equipada la enfermería.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"- me preguntó desde su lugar, ahora sentado en la cama con Yuki. Exprimí el pañuelo y me dirigí hacia Yuki. Coloque el pañuelo húmedo obre su frente con cuidado.

"Su temperatura esta casi llegando a los cuarenta grados, si no nos encargamos de ella podría sufrir convulsiones"- le explique mientras me volvía para buscar en el gabinete por medicina.

"Será mejor que llame a mi tío, Yuki siempre ha sido muy enfermizo"- oí que decía Hui, mientras sacaba su celular y marcaba.

"Sí, mejor hazlo… sin un doctor que se encargue… sería horrible"- dije mientras sacaba el medicamento para darle una vez se levantara Yuki. Y otra vez, me dirigí hasta él para cambiar el pañuelo.

"… ¿Cómo sabes lo que una fiebre causa o que medicamentos debe de tomar… eres doctora de casualidad?"- me preguntó Hui, sosteniendo el celular en sus piernas. Lo mire un poco indecisa y luego puse el pañuelo, húmedo de nuevo, de nuevo en la frente de Yuki.

"Digamos que visito el hospital frecuentemente… he aprendido una o dos cosas"- le dije despacio, escogiendo mis palabras cautelosamente.

"Dime una cosa kleio"- hablo serio y un poco bajo para mí gusto. Voltee a verlo sonriendo.

"Una cosa kleio"- le dije en broma. Hui sonrió un poco, pero rápidamente volvió a su cara seria.

"… La causa visitar el hospital frecuentemente ¿Cuál es?"- mis ojos se abrieron y voltee a verlo con sorprendente calma, sabía que me harían esa pregunta tarde o temprano.

"Vamos Hui… ¿esperas que una chica como yo no vaya a hospitales sabiendo que mi tío es lo que es?"- le dije en vos baja, para no molestar a Yuki y me felicite mentalmente por mi ingenio. Aunque Hui frunció el ceño, permanecí firme en mi lugar.

"¿Desde qué edad vas a parar al hospital?"- me pregunto ya un poco menos serio. Suspire, puesto que ni yo misma estaba preparada para la respuesta.

Mi silencio debió molestarlo… o preocuparlo, porque se paró de su lugar y camino hasta mí. No pude evitar desviar mi mirada cuando estaba a unos centímetros de mí.

"Ahora que Syaoran ha tomado interés en ti, no puedo más que decirte que eso nos afecta a todos… nos preocupa porque no conocemos nada acerca de ti"- me dijo casi susurrando.

"Temo discutir de ello Hui, porque ustedes saben más de lo que quieren admitir"- las palabras salieron en automático de mi boca. Podía sentir la repentina corriente de adrenalina por mis venas y el coraje de su mentira blanca en los ojos –"porque si mi tío no se ha dado cuenta de su error ha sido porque es un tonto despistado."

Y enseguida, una parte de mí se arrepintió de haber dicho esas palabras.

"¿De qué error estás hablando?"- no discutió mis palabras, fue lo mejor de todo, pero ahora habíamos pasado a otro tema.

"Mi tío nunca ha dicho nuestro apellido, por pura precaución, ni siquiera a ustedes. Pero el día en que nos presentaron, tu padre cometió el error de llamarme por el apellido de mi tío"- le dije con valentía, y pude ver como la cara de Hui se palidecía.

"… ¿Por qué no le dijiste a tu tío?"- me pregunto después de unos segundos de haber pensado sobre lo que le acababa de decir. Miré hacia la cama en donde yacía Yuki y respire hondo.

"Tengo mis propias razones"- la frase sonó tan clásica, pero no había otra manera de explicarle. Hui me miro detenidamente.

"K-Kleio…"- oí mi nombre salir de los labios de Yuki, apenas en un susurro. Corrí a su lado para checar su temperatura, olvidando el asunto con Hui.

"Llama a Syaoran… tenemos que llevarnos a Yuki a que lo atiendan en su casa"- le ordene a Hui más seria en cuanto Yuki volvió a caer inconsciente. Él asintió y llamó como le dije a Syaoran.

Media hora después, estábamos camino de regreso al estado Li. Yo miraba de tiempo en tiempo a Yuki, quien respiraba lenta y hondamente en el asiento trasero.

"Estará bien Kleio, no te preocupes. Mi hermano es un chico fuerte, no la pasará nada con una simple fiebre"- me aseguró Syaoran, tomando mi mano en la suya y abrazándome con la otra.

Tai, quien venía manejando, nos miro por el espejo. Yuki estaba en el asiento de copiloto, puesto que era el asiento que se podía acomodar mejor. Y como su asiento estaba totalmente reclinado… yo estaba en las piernas de Syaoran. Claro que no me importo en aquella situación, porque sentía con su agarre un poco de alivio.

Le sonreí verdaderamente y asentí mirándolo fijamente. La verdad era que me afectaba que Yuki, un chico tan lindo y educado, estuviera en ese estado de un día para otro. Y así… comencé a recordar inconscientemente… recordar cosas que habían pasado hace casi seis años atrás.

_-FLASHBACK- AUTOR POV_

"_¡NOOOO! No le hagan daño, por favor ¡DIOS, SUELTENME HIJOS DE PERRA!"- el coraje que palpitaba con fuerza en su cabeza se reflejaba en su mirada en forma de lagrimas que caían sin detenerse por sus mejillas. Sus gritos desesperados se mezclaban con el estruendoso llanto de la inocente criatura que yacía en la cuna._

_Trataba de librarse abatida del violento agarre de los hombres que él había llamado. El bebe tenía una alta fiebre y sus llantos parecían destrozarle la pequeña garganta. La madre, apenas contando con doce años, lloraba e imploraba que le dejaran ir con su hijo. El padre, aquel hombre que se lo impedía, sonreía al verla en ese estado tan vulnerable._

"_Dime una sola razón por la que no pueda hacerle daño a esta… cosa"- decía mientras tomaba violentamente la cobija en la que el bebe estaba arropado y lo levantaba de la cuna. _

_Pánico lleno los ojos de la madre, quien se quedo paralizada al verlo. No pudiendo permanecer más de pie, se dejo caer en los brazos de los hombres que la retenían. Lagrimas de desesperación y temor remplazaron a las de coraje. El hombre tomo a la criatura en brazos, haciéndola llorar más aun._

"_P-Por favor… no le hagas nada… déjame cuidarlo… está enfermo… está enfermo"- imploraba entre fuertes sollozos la pequeña madre, el hombre ordeno con una seña que los dejaran solos. Sus hombres asintieron y dejaron caer a la chica._

_El hombre se acerco a paso lento hasta ella y se hinco para verla a los ojos. Sonrió sombríamente y miro al bebe._

"_No le hare nada… mientras hagas todo lo que te ordeno y no me respondas como lo hiciste el día de hoy. Pero créeme Sakura, que si me desobedeces una vez más e intentas escapar de mí… este niño se unirá a tu maldita madre en el infierno ¿Quedo claro?"- le explico en voz calmadamente seria, Sakura sabiendo que no tenía otra opción, asintió._

"… _Sí… Daisuke"- contestó destrozada…_

_-FIN DE FLASHBACK- SAKURA POV_

"Kleio ¿Qué pasa?"- la voz preocupada de Syaoran y su cálida mano posándose en mi mejilla me trajo de vuelta. Caí en cuenta de que lagrimas habían comenzado a caer sin que lo notara.

Aparte el rostro de su vista y las limpié. Negué con la cabeza, porque sabía que no podría mentirle fácilmente. Simplemente no podía decirle "no pasa nada" porque en este tema nunca he sabido disimular.

Me apretó un poco más en su abrazo, obligando a mi cabeza a descansar en su hombro.

"No estás así por Yuki Kleio"- me dijo más que preguntármelo. Mi cuerpo se tenso automáticamente, pero asentí en cuanto se relajo.

"… Sabes que puedes contar conmigo Kleio… sea lo que sea"- su forma de hablarme hizo que mi corazón diera un fuerte palpito y esta vez no pude evitar de que una última lagrima rodara por mi cara y cayera en su cuello.

Pareció como un sueño, pero entonces sentí como él giraba su cara hacia mí y plantaba un beso en mi frente. Cerré los ojos, sintiendo por primera vez esa clase de afecto que pensaba solo existían en películas.

"… Hemos llegado"- Tai avisó de repente y me enseguida Syaoran estaba acomodándome para poder salir. En la entrada, esperaba Ieran Li… la madre de Yuki y los Sheran.

**¿Cómo ven? No solo uno, si no dos capítulos el mismo día. Lamento mucho el tiempo que les hice esperar… tuve ciertos virus en la computadora que borraron todos mis datos. =S**

**Pero ya estando eso, comencé a escribir después de que mi computadora pudiera prender de nuevo. Así que estaré actualizando otra vez. Gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron sus reviews:**

**Vmi5: **hola gracias por tu comentario. Siento lo de que los hice esperar, tampoco es algo que me guste hacer. Bueno, espero tu review con ansias. Sofy

**Girls Sweeping: **Hola Marta, déjame decirte que me hizo sentir mejor tu review. Me comprendes T.T Jajaja con lo de la actualización. No, y luego me creerás que me la razón por la que tarde esta vez fue porque me entraron virus a mi computadora y se borro todo. Llore porque ni siquiera la podía prender ¿Tú crees? Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este doble capitulo y tu review con ansias. Sofy

**Sasha Kinoli: **hola. Wa… que hare con tus dudas =S es que la verdad amm si te digo te arruinaría todo el hechizo. Así que mejor esperamos a ver qué sucede ¿ok? Espero que te vayas dando una idea de lo que quiero dar a entender con la relación de Saku y estos chicos. Sofy

**Tinavb: **hola, haber primero con lo primero. Tus dudas… ¿si a Shen le gusta Sakura? Puede ser, no lo he decidido, ¿Los Sheran son menores que Zhao y Hui? No lo he mencionado aun, pero sería una diferencia de solo días o meses lo cual responde la otra duda que tenias, ¿Por qué Syaoran no va a clases? Se menciona en el siguiente capítulo así que aguanta un ratito más, ¿ok? Espero tu siguiente review con más de tus interesantes preguntas para mí. Sofy

**Konataaa: **hola y gracias. Espero que te haya ido bien en los exámenes de lapso. Lo siento… si la tardanza fue mucha. Pero aquí vinieron doble capitulo ¿Qué te parece? Espero tu review. Sofy

**Goule: **… hola. ¡No me regañes! XD en serio lamento mucho la tardanza. ¿Espero que con dos capítulos estés tranquila…? Ay sorry por los errores, ahora he tratado de que no se me vaya ninguno, pero ya parezco abuelita necesito mis lentes Jajaja. Espero tu review ¿ok? Sofy

**Katari-chan: **hola. Qué bueno que te haya gustado la historia como está yendo. ¿Cómo me inspire? Dices… pues además de por cómo está la situación estos días… porque vi una película de la cual no me acuerdo del nombre (fue hace mucho y yo tengo falta de memoria XD) que hizo que se enchinara la piel… y créelo o no, pero también fue por una tarea de investigación que me dejaron. Básicamente así comencé la historia. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo al cuadrado XD y esperaré por tu review. Sofy

**Any: **Hola. Déjame decirte que estoy 100% de acuerdo con lo que prefieres y no te preocupes, tu tono está bien. Acerca de lo de secundaria… más bien estoy en mi último año XD y es una verdadera lata. Espero tu review con ansias. Sofy

**Za-firE-aniLu: **Hola querida amiga. No te preocupes por la confusión, si mucho yo estoy en culpa por escribir tan rarito jeje. No, déjame decirte, tus sugerencias de lo que pueda pasar me encantaron, igual y si ponga una de ellas ;) siento mucho la tardanza por cierto tuve unos problemitas técnicos jajaja. Espero saber de ti y más sugerencias. Repito, me encantaron. Sofy

**Tsukisxs: **hola. Jajaja me mataste con tu review. Me encanto el "drama" que le pusiste. Respecto a lo que amenazabas con matarte para saber la respuesta… claro que habrá. Así que deja la bazuca a un ladito ¿ok? No es para tanto Jajaja. Espero tu review y la llave donde encerraste la bazuca XD. Sofy


	10. Chapter 10

**Su mano marcada en mi piel**

**Capítulo 10 – Chase**

_RING… RING… RING…_

La alarma. Casi me odie en ese mismo instante. Era sábado, y se me había olvidado apagar mi alarma de la escuela. Pude escuchar que tocaban mi puerta con un _poco_ de fuerza y supe que estaba en problemas.

"_Kleio…_"- escuché la voz de Meiling al abrir la puerta. Se veía… horrible. Su aspecto me aterrorizó en una manera casi cómica. Sabía que ella había llegado tarde de una fiesta y que por nada en el mundo debía de haberla molestado esta mañana. Y no lo hice… fue mi estúpida alarma quien se encargó de ello. Salí corriendo, vestida con mi pijama (mini-shorts, camisa de tirantes y calcetines delgados), antes de que Meiling pudiera gritarme y atacarme justo ahí.

Era divertido, molestar a Meiling es lo más fácil del mundo en cuanto descubres como. El problema era que no podía correr bien, como el piso era duela y yo solo tenía calcetines, venia patinando más que corriendo. Y para patinar, yo no era nada buena. Lo único que me salvaba por segundos, era que Meiling tenía resaca y por lo tanto, no corría nada rápido.

Al doblar un pasillo, me encontré con mi perdición. No había salida, solo otro pasillo que llevaba a otras habitaciones. Me recargué contra una puerta, tomando aire, esperando a que mi queridísima castigadora llegara. Pero Meiling nunca apareció. Cuando llegué a la conclusión de que se había rendido y mejor retirado a su cuarto, me dejé caer sentada contra la misma puerta, pegándome en la cabeza con ella.

"Ay… pendeja"- exclamé por lo bajo, sobando en la parte que me dolía. Entonces, de un momento a otro, quedé con la espalda en el piso y viendo hacia el techo –"ah, muy bien, eso ayudó mucho. Gracias"

"¿Kleio?"- era Yuki, quien había abierto la puerta. Sonreí inocente e ignorante.

"Sí, soy yo, mucho gusto"- le dije cruzando los brazos sobre mi abdomen. –"¿Y usted es…?"

"Yuki, Yuki Li"- me dijo él sonriendo, mientras se inclinaba para vernos más de cerca.

"Entonces, ¿Qué lo trae por estos rumbos Li?"- pregunté mientras sonreía ampliamente. Yuki se rio del comentario y supongo que de todo aquel juego y me ayudó a levantarme.

"Me temo que estás perdida, este es mi cuarto"- me dijo señalando el interior de la habitación. Sonreí, mientras me auto-invité a pasar. Yuki cerró la puerta detrás de él y me siguió.

Mis sonrisas se estaban volviendo autenticas. Con el paso de cada día, sin la presencia de mi tío cerca y rodeada de tanta felicidad y amor, sentía que volvía a ser parte de la vida. Ya no tenía que fingir tanto como antes solía. Ahora todo era natural. Caminé hasta su cama, la cual era todavía un desastre y me senté en la orilla, tapándome con la sabana. Estaba viendo la televisión, la cual, estaba frente su cama. Me recosté con suma libertad y fije la vista en la tv.

"Hazte a un lado, es mi cama"- dijo él mientras me empujaba con facilidad al otro extremo. Me reí por aquel gesto. No había pasado ni una semana completa y ya nos comportábamos como hermanos… según mi opinión.

"Tengo hambre, odio tener hambre"- me dijo después de que pasó un comercial de un producto para cocinar. Me reí de buena gana.

"Yuki, tú no sabes lo que es tener hambre… además, tu puedes hacer que te traigan comida. Así de fácil."- dije mientras tomaba su celular de la mesa de al lado, tronaba los dedos y marcaba el numero de mi pobre siguiente víctima.

"No Kleio, me va a matar"- dijo Yuki tratando de arrebatarme el teléfono, pero era muy tarde, Syaoran ya había contestado.

"¿Qué quieres Yuki? Es muy temprano"- por cómo se escuchaba, Syaoran estaba dormido antes de la llamada. Miré a Yuki y le guiñe el ojo.

"¿Te despertamos? Lo siento"- le dije con fingido arrepentimiento. Yuki se empezó a reír por lo bajo pero me siguió el juego.

"Kleio, ¿Qué haces con el celular de Yuki?"- sonreí en cuanto escuche su voz. Ahora estaba bien despierto.

"Lo tome prestado, es que no estoy en mi cuarto."- le dije simplemente, recostándome en las piernas de Yuki. El se rio y esta vez Syaoran lo escuchó. –"Es que Yuki y yo estábamos viendo la tele y pensamos que tal vez te gustaría venir… con nosotros…"

"… Cinco minutos"- dijo Syaoran, y escuche los resortes de su cama al levantarse.

"Mejor diez, para que pases por la cocina y traigas algo, muero de hambre"- le dije en tono infantil. Lo oí gruñir del otro lado del teléfono y luego colgar.

Creo que no fueron ni cinco minutos cuando Syaoran entró al cuarto. Traía toda clase de comida, desde fruta en un plato hasta palomitas y refrescos. Me reí en cuanto lo vi y me levanté de mi cómodo lugar.

"Gracias Syaoran, eres el mejor"- con eso, pasamos toda la mañana del sábado en el cuarto de Yuki. Viendo películas una tras otra. Yuki y Syaoran se sorprendieron cuando les dije que yo no veía mucha televisión y menos las películas.

Aunque me fastidie, porque los chicos solo ponían películas de amor. Creo que lo hacían por mí. Pero… no me gustaban para nada esas películas. Solo me recuerdan lo que yo nunca podre tener. Cuando Syaoran iba a poner otra de esas películas. Entró Meiling, con su aspecto molesto de nuevo y su mirada puesta sobre mí.

"Tu celular estaba suene y suene sin parar, has que se calle quien sea que tenga tanta urgencia de hablar contigo"- sentí una punzada en el corazón, señalaba alerta en mi interior. En un segundo estuve a su lado, tome el celular y me fui corriendo a mi cuarto.

Tan pronto estuve dentro del cuarto, note algo diferente en él. Mi cama estaba hecha, mis cosas levantadas y organizadas… pero había algo más. Algo que me atemorizaba. Aunque todo estaba iluminado, una sensación que solo sentía cuando estaba en casa de mi tío me inundo completamente. Avance a paso moderado, mirando a todos lados.

"Se supone que lo debes de traer siempre contigo… Sakura"- esa voz… solo podía ser de alguien. No era mi tío, sin embargo, su presencia podía sacar la misma sensación que causaba mi tío, y hasta empeorarla.

"Así que eras tú el que llamó… Lion"- dije al individuo que estaba junto a la única ventana abierta de la habitación.

_Lion Astor, conocido mejor como "Chase." Un asesino, como mi tío dice, de las sombras. No era mucho mayor que yo, mientras yo estaba por cumplir dieciocho, Lion cumpliría veintidós. Buscado por todo el mundo. Todos le dicen Chase, yo siendo la única excepción a ello. Eso se debe a que…_

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿No?"- su rostro había cambiado desde la última vez en que le había visto.

"Seis años"- respondí con viejo rencor al tiempo.

"… ¿Cómo esta mi hijo?"- me preguntó con indiferencia. Fruncí el ceño y alejé mi mirada.

_Lion Astor… es el verdadero padre del niño que yo di a luz a la edad de doce años. Mi tío no sabe nada de esto, puesto que pasó en una época confusa para todos, y no lo sabrá mientras la vida de mi hijo este a su merced._

"Si estás hablando de mi hijo, él está bien, mientras siga obedeciendo a mi tío. Pero él no tiene padre y si tuviera uno, no serias tú"- le dije con falsa valentía, aun paralizada en mi lugar junto a mi cama.

Lion me miró con una sonrisa en los labios. Dejó su lugar, cerca de la ventana, y se acercó a mí. Era mucho más alto que yo. Mi cabeza apenas alcanzaba su pecho. Cuando estuvo delante de mí, levanto su mano hasta mi mejilla. Me levantó la cara con una gentileza casi inhumana y pasó un brazo por mi cintura.

"Sakura… ¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo?"- me susurró, claro que tan pronto terminó de decirlo, algo en mi cabeza explotó. Lo empuje, o traté de hacerlo, porque en vez de eso fui yo la que terminó moviéndose y cayendo sentada en la cama.

"¿Cruel? ¿Yo? ¡Tú fuiste el que me abandonó cuando me enteré que estaba…!"- no pude terminar de decirlo porque en ese preciso instante la voz de ojitos me interrumpió.

"¿Kleio? Oye vamos de compras y tu _definitivamente _vendrás con nosotros, en una hora nos vamos"- después de esa frase, los pasos se alejaron en dirección opuesta de donde habían llegado.

El silencio reinó por lo que pareció un siglo entero entre los dos. Lion se acercó de nuevo, yo no hice nada para pararlo. Se sentó junto conmigo y me abrazó. Sonreí melancólicamente. Ese era su modo de pedir disculpas, lo sabía bastante bien. Siempre que lo hacía significaba que haría algo que me molestaría después.

"¿Qué es ahora?"- le pregunté directamente, ya en tono normal. Su cuerpo se tensó y relajó en dos segundos. Suspiró, y comenzó a jugar con mi cabello sin decirme nada al principio.

"Daisuke me pidió que te vigilara, que pasara las noches en tu cuarto si era necesario… también es una orden para ti… el que nos incluyas a mí y a ese chico… el que es tu guardia"- me dijo levemente.

"Hao… no es posible que no te acuerdes de su nombre"- le dije con un tono bromista. El se rió de manera forzada. –"¿Quieres venir?"

"… ¿Por qué?"- me preguntó muy interesado por la invitación que le acababa de hacer.

"Sabes lo que pienso acerca de que me estén vigilando desde la sombra"- le respondí sencillamente. –"además que es lo que mi tío quiere que haga"- Lion asintió lentamente y nos quedamos en otro silencio por cinco minutos.

"¿Kleio? Oye, ¿Puedo pasar?"- la voz de Syaoran me alarmó completamente. Miré a Lion, él estaba ya de pie y saliendo de la ventana.

"¡Espera!"- grité, tanto para Syaoran como para Lion, el segundo volviéndose para mirarme. Me acerqué a él y le di un abrazo. Pude ver su expresión de shock cuando me aleje.

"Disculpa aceptada"- le dije con una sonrisa. –"Oh, recuerda que debes encontrarme casualmente en el centro comercial ¿Está bien?"

"Sakura… claro, te encontraré"- fue su última respuesta antes de marcharse. Sonreí mentalmente, antes de que recordara a Syaoran. Me dirigí a la puerta y le abrí. Él entró revisando todo.

"¿Qué pasa Syaoran?"- le pregunté con curiosidad. Él me miró con urgencia o enojo, pero suspiró pesadamente y negó con la cabeza.

"Uno de los guardias ha sido encontrado inconsciente y una puerta abierta hacia esta zona. Pensamos que los Alfieri podrían haber tenido algo que ver."- me dijo él con cautela.

"Entonces si pudo haber sido él…"- hora de cubrir a Lion con algún cuento mágico. Syaoran me miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Me sujetó de los hombros y me acercó tanto como pudo hacia él.

"¿Qué dijiste?"- me preguntó casi gritando. Cerré los ojos para añadir algo de drama a mi actuación, aunque su tono no me afectó en nada.

"Hace unos minutos, vi a un hombre frente a mi ventana."- dije señalando la ventana abierta- "cuando él estaba por entrar, tocaste la puerta y el hombre se dio a la fuga."

"Ay Sakura, ¿Acaso eres una tonta?"- Syaoran me agitó fuertemente, pero lo que me atravesó más, fue el nombre que uso para referirse a mí. Me había llamado Sakura. Me había llamado por el nombre que usaban solo los más cercanos a mi tío.

Lo separe de mí de un empujón. Estaba en estado de shock. Mi cuerpo entero temblaba. No podía creer, claro que lo sospechaba, pero confirmarlo de esa manera nunca había estado en mi mente. Syaoran pareció darse cuenta de su error, porque enseguida su expresión pasó a ser una de coraje.

"… Si, tal vez soy una tonta…"- dije cabizbaja, después de mucho tiempo de silencio y tensión. Mi sonrisa había desaparecido completamente, y ahora mi boca era una línea recta. Sentí su mirada confundida sobre mi –"fui una tonta en confiar demasiado… ¿Quién más lo sabe?"

"… Todos los Li y las chicas"- y de nuevo, mi sonrisa artificial salía al juego. Ya no habría más sonrisas verdaderas, de aquí en adelante, todo sería diferente.

"Bueno, ya no tiene caso usar mi _protectión name_"- dije lo último en ingles para añadir suspenso a todo, mientras adoptaba un personaje completamente diferente. Ahora les haría creer que conocerán a la verdadera yo… todo, claro, parte de un nuevo plan.

Syaoran me miró entre confundido y alerta. Entre culpable y furioso. Con una mirada de esas que podrían dejarte indefensa con solo sentirla. Fue entonces cuando recordé todas las experiencias que había pasado gracias a mi tío, y agradecí todo lo que había aprendido de ellas. Me mantuve firme, con la misma sonrisa que hasta hace poco no había usado. Y ya que él no se decidía a decirme nada, me acerqué de nuevo, pasándolo de lado y abriéndole la puerta.

"Voy a darme un baño y luego a prepararme, tenemos que estar listos."- le dije en tono indiferente a lo que acababa de ocurrir. Syaoran se mostró lleno de dudas, pero comenzó a moverse. Cuando estaba junto a mí en la puerta, subió su brazo, para tocarme la cara. Lo que hice, lo dejo completamente sacado de onda. Antes de que pudiera si quiera acercar más de cinco centímetros su mano, le rechacé golpeándosela. Mi sonrisa aun en su lugar.

"No me toques Li, ya no tienes ese derecho."- le dije fríamente. Noté que mi comentario lo había herido, pero era necesario. Todo esto sucedía por una razón, y esa razón era la misma por la cual debía alejarme de él. Syaoran y todos los que le rodeaban, ahora se habían convertido en herramientas. Si, herramientas que utilizaría para llegar y alcanzar todos mis objetivos. Claro que ahora me solo me importaba solo uno.

Y ese único objetivo, era poder ver a mi hijo de nuevo… y recuperarlo de una vez por todas.

**CONTINUARA**

**Muy bien gente, hasta aquí lo dejo. Lamento de verdad la tardanza, ahora sí, merezco los regaños XD. Este capítulo como me dio lata, lo escribía y lo escribía pero sin más no me decidía. Ahora, agradezco a todos los que han leído mi historia y me han seguido con ella hasta el presente. Sobre todo a mis reviewers, que sin ellos no me sería posible continuar…**

**Sasha Kinoli: **hola, gracias por tu review. Si, Sakura es madre y sobre su hijo… te dejare con la duda para no arruinarte las futuras sorpresas. También, estoy 100% de acuerdo con lo que mencionaste en tu comentario. Hay personas en el mundo que sufren desde el momento que toman el primer respiro de sus vidas, o que tienen que aprender a sobrevivir desde muy jóvenes en este mundo tan peligroso. Espero en verdad que el capítulo te haya gustado, pues me costó escribirlo Jajaja. Sofy

**CCH.91226: **hola. De nuevo, gracias por tus comentarios. Si, Sakura oculta muchos secretos, y te diré, no son ni la mitad de ellos. Sobre tu pregunta sobre el hijo de Sakura, su ubicación se dirá en el próximo capítulo, así que no te preocupes no te haré esperar mucho. También aprovecho para felicitarte pues eres una de las primeras en hacer notar el porqué Syaoran no asiste a la escuela a diferencia de los demás. Y si, es exactamente lo que dijiste de lo de ser líder. Y quiero que sepas, no abandonare esta historia. Eso te lo aseguro. Sofy.

**Sweeping Girl: **hola. Si, lamento que sean cortos, pero es que los hiciera largos pues me tardaría un poco más. Pero bueno, espero que te haya gustado. Sofy

**Za-fire-aniLu: **hola. Jajaja respira, se que fue un gran shock enterarse que Sakura es madre, pero cálmate XD. Por cierto, de nada, en verdad agradezco mucho tus sugerencias. Sobre la edad del niño, tiene casi seis años cumplidos. Espero que no me mates por el repentino cambio de la actitud de Sakura hacia Syaoran, pero te lo juro que todo se explicará y se resolverá. Oh, sobre lo de _Kleio_ tocando el violín y Yuki la guitarra, podría considerarlo si me dijeras alguna pieza o canción (lo que sea) donde se utilicen ambos instrumentos. Te estaré esperando el próximo capítulo. Sofy

**Angelita del mal: **hola, gracias por tu comentario. Todo sobre el bebe de Sakura se sabrá más adelante así que no te preocupes por eso. Y también, bienvenida al club de "Todas las que odian al tío de Sakura" espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Sofy

**Princezsa-Sakura: **hola. Quiero decirte que no tienes por qué preocuparte, te entiendo. Acerca de tus dudas, tal vez lo de los sentimientos de Sakura por Shen sea simple, todavía no había pensado en eso. En este capítulo quedo claro que los Li sabían acerca del nombre falso de Sakura, quien sabe si tal vez sepan más de aquello. Acerca de la situación de Yuki, es solo que tiene salud muy delicada. Si, Sakura tuvo un hijo y lo demás se sabrá más adelante. Espero tu review con ganas. Sofy.

**Goule: **hola… (Me hinco de rodillas) ¡Ten piedad de mí! He estado muy ocupada, te lo juro. Y así que, pilla, leyendo en la casa de su novio ¿Eh? Jajaja bueno, espero saber de ti. Sofy

**Vmi5: **hola. Jajaja debería estar diciendo yo lo mismo, perdón por hacerte esperar. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Sofy

**Ángel en discordia:** hola. Sorry por la espera, pero te prometo que ya no me tardare tanto para el próximo, es solo que eh estado muy ocupada por acá. Me siento bien sabiendo que te gusta la historia. Igualmente espero que te haya gustado el capitulo esta vez. Sofy

**Katari-chan: **hola. Me alegra que te este gustando esta historia. Me ha dado mucha lata, pero la estoy escribiendo poco a poco. Espero leerte de nuevo y que te haya gustado este capítulo. Sofy

**Any: **hola. Jajaja si, te tomo la palabra en lo que me dijiste. Bueno, en esta ocasión solo fue un capitulo debido a que no me podía esperar a terminar el siguiente. Espero que te haya gustado de verdad y leerte de nuevo con ansias. Sofy

**Bien todo el mundo, dejen sus reviews cuando gusten. Espero que hayan gozado del nuevo capítulo y nos leemos hasta la próxima.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Su mano marcada en mi piel**

**Capitulo 11 – Control y cuestión de tiempo**

En cuanto Syaoran dio un paso afuera, cerré con fuerzas la puerta y comencé a cabo mi plan.

Me coloque a un lado de la puerta, sabiendo que Syaoran no se había movido de ahí. Lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos con facilidad en cuanto quise. Ya después de varios años de controlarme frente a mi tío, una encuentra muy fácil también controlar todo lo demás, incluyendo el llanto.

Gemí en tono creciente repetidas veces, para hacer mi actuación más verídica. Llevé ambos dorsos de mis manos a mis mejillas y cerré los ojos con fuerza, simulando querer detener mi llanto. Flexione mis piernas, una más que la otra, para que se viera como si me hubiera dejado caer al suelo al momento de empezar a llorar.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió rápidamente no mucho después de haber iniciado mi actuación, y aunque en mi mente sonreí, en la realidad seguía con los ojos cerrados sin ver quién era el que había entrado. Sentí como dos brazos me envolvían y me levantaban un poco del suelo. Ahora estaba de rodillas, recargada contra el pecho de Syaoran. Podía hundirme en su aroma cada vez que tomaba aire y gemía. Mis manos estaban hechas puño contra su pecho. Con una de sus manos me acaricio el cabello y fue entonces cuando decidí hablar.

"L-Lo siento Syao-Syaoran… no… no debí…"- mi voz salía de una manera que era casi real, me sentí orgullosa de mis habilidades una vez más. Syaoran me silenció con un leve sonido vocal, y lo tomé como invitación a seguir mi actuación.

Me separé de él y caí sentada en el suelo frío, me limpié las mejillas, pero mis lágrimas siguieron cayendo. Abrí los ojos y lo miré.

"P-Pero… es que… es que no debí re-reaccionar ash-así…"- mis palabras se quebraban al salir de mi boca y al terminar de decir la frase, decidí romper con una nueva ola de llanto. De nuevo, me sentí envuelta por sus fuertes brazos. Cubrí mi cara con mis manos para evitar que me viera de cerca.

Syaoran me cargo, con suma facilidad, y me llevó hasta mi cama, donde me sentó cuidadosamente. Mis manos seguían sobre mi cara, y empecé a gemir cada vez más leve, para terminar con la fase del llanto.

"Kleio… Sakura"- oí la duda claramente en su voz, así que volteo ya más _tranquila_ y asentí levemente.

"Dime Sakura"- le dije con la voz ronca. De nuevo, me encantaba mi control sobre mi cuerpo. Syaoran sonrió al verme directamente a los ojos. Levantó su mano y limpio las últimas lágrimas que habían caído de mis ojos.

"Sakura… ¿Por qué utilizaste un nombre falso?"- me preguntó seriamente. Debo admitir que me sorprendió su… rapidez sobre estos asuntos. _Pero bueno_, pensé, suspiré y lo miré a los ojos.

"Mi tío dice que es por seguridad"- en esa parte estaba diciendo la verdad. Utilizar tu verdadero nombre en ese mundo era solo cosa de pendejos por hacer. –"él me puso ese… nombre código, incluso antes de conocerlos a ustedes para evitar posibles problemas."

Syaoran asintió pensativo. –"¿El señor D también tiene un nombre código?"

Me quede en silencio por unos segundos. Mi tío siempre había dicho que si te atrapaban y te cuestionaban sobre algo, debías de pensar muy bien tanto en la pregunta como en la respuesta que dabas.

"¿Le harán algo a mi tío?"- pregunté con un poco de _miedo_ y en voz queda. Syaoran suspiro y me miro, parecía estar problemático.

"Sakura, ¿Tú sabes a que nos dedicamos exactamente?"- me preguntó después de unos segundos. La verdad era que no lo sabía con seguridad, solo tenía una idea, así que le dije no. Él se limitó a tomar mi mano para atraer mi atención completamente- "Los Wolf Fang, a pesar de que es una pandilla, también es como… un regulador. Nosotros nos encargamos de que todo crimen y/o acto ilegal se haga de tal manera"

"… no entiendo, ¿Osea que mi tío hizo algo mal?"- estaba actuando inocente claro, sabía perfectamente a que iba a llegar todo aquello.

"No sabemos exactamente aun, pero debemos asegurarnos de que el señor D no hace nada fuera de los limites que imponemos nosotros"- me contestó Syaoran apretando su agarre. Entonces ahí, atrapo mi verdadera curiosidad.

"¿Limites? Me estás diciendo que hay límites… ¿En el crimen?"- esto lo dije con un poco de humor. El se rio secamente, y asintió.

"Créelo o no, los hay cuando conoces a los W.F."- dijo abreviando el nombre de los Wolf Fang- "veras, nosotros manejamos todo lo que es la mafia y a los narcotraficantes. Pero no toleramos que los hombres se salgan de la línea, porque podríamos ser expuestos. En esos riesgos esta lo que sería… el secuestro o asesinato de personas inocentes, y en el secuestro se incluye a jóvenes para venderlas como prostitutas a través del mundo"

Con cada palabra, podía sentir como mi corazón se saltaba un palpitar. Eso era exactamente en lo que mi tío se metía, además de lo de las drogas. Yo misma fui una de sus _dealers_ en esa cuestión. Me enseño a clasificar a las mujeres por edad, características físicas y valor y luego como negociarlas con hombres que a veces podían tener edad como para ser sus abuelos.

"Y, ¿Qué les hacen si descubren a uno de ellos?"- le pregunté con curiosidad.

"Usualmente nos… _encargamos_ de que no vuelvan a cometer algo parecido"- a pesar de que lo dijo con la intención de esconder la verdadera acción, le había entendido y así que se lo hice saber.

"Los matan… pero, ¿Y sus familias?"- eso sí era muy importante. No iba a desaprovechar la idea de entregar a mi tío una vez que tuviera a mi pequeño conmigo.

"Depende del caso Sakura, no lo sé"- bien, eso no me daba muchas esperanzas… pero al menos me daba algo. Sentí que Syaoran se acercaba a mí.

"¿No sabrás si nada de esto estando relacionado con tu tío Sakura?"- oí que me preguntaba Syaoran, voltee a verlo con cara pensativa y negué con la cabeza.

"No, mi tío raramente me dice algo, menos sabría en lo que está metido… lo lamento. Por lo de su nombre… no utiliza nombre falso desde hace tiempo, Daisuke es su verdadero nombre."- le dije entonces con suma _tristeza_. Oí como suspiraba y me abrazaba. Cuando se separó, me dio un beso en los labios, lo cual me tomó _completamente_ por sorpresa.

"No te preocupes, a veces es mejor así"- me dijo con cariño. Algo dentro de mí se movió, como si me sintiera culpable por mentirle, pero rápidamente lo dejé de lado. No podía permitírmelo todavía. Claro que eso tampoco significaba que no podía soltar un poco de sopa para acercarme más a los Li.

"… Había unos tipos… unos hombres que nos dieron problemas una vez…"- le dije pensando bien cada palabra que decía- "solo me enteré de la existencia de ellos porque lograron infiltrar a sus hombres a la casa de mi tío y yo cuando él estaba en un viaje de _negocios_… y me tomaron cautiva."

Lo que le estaba contando era verdad. Si había pasado aquello, solo que no exactamente de la manera en que se lo dije. Mi tío no había estado de viaje, él fue quien les había dado permiso de llevarme, no se habían infiltrado. Solo que no terminó de la forma que él esperó y por poco pude haber muerto por su error. La atención de Syaoran estaba completamente conmigo de todas formas, así que seguí con la historia.

"Fue con uno de esos hombres que perdí… bueno, mi virginidad. Yo tendría como _doce_ años."- seguía siendo la verdad, solo que estaba muy enredada. En ese grupo de hombres de la historia, estaba incluyendo a mi tío. Miré a Syaoran, y pude ver claramente que estaba furioso con aquellos hombres a medida que le contaba la historia. Le agarré la mano suavemente y le dije –"si te estoy contando esto, es porque esos hombres me marcaron, y quiero ver si con esta marca, puedo ayudar a… evitar de alguna manera… que lo continúen haciendo."

Eso también era en parte verdad, esos hombres, después de haberse… divertido conmigo, me _marcaron_ como a uno de sus animales y quería de todo corazón que pagaran el precio. Me paré de la cama y lo miré, con un poco de nerviosismo, pues nadie excepto mi tío y Hao la había visto antes, subí mi camisa del costado izquierdo. Justo arriba de donde iba el _bra,_ estaba una pequeña cicatriz con las iniciales de aquel grupo de hombres… _S.T.L.P._

Para añadir drama a todo, cerré los ojos y deje que una lágrima solitaria cayera de mi ojo derecho en cuanto oí a Syaoran contener el aire. Era una cicatriz tétrica, pues me la habían hecho con un pedazo de vidrio de una botella rota, justo después de haberme violado.

Lentamente volví a cubrirme y, limpiando mi mejilla, abrí los ojos una vez más –"Si las iniciales no te son del todo ayuda, puedo describir a los hombres de aquella vez… y decirte el nombre de uno de ellos."

Syaoran me miró y, me sorprendí al ver en sus ojos diminutas lágrimas amenazando con escaparse. No pude resistir el impulso de lanzarme a sus brazos y abrazarlo con fuerza. No escuché ruido alguno de él, así que deduje que se estaba tratando de calmar a sí mismo.

"Syaoran… no me abandones por favor… aunque te disguste saber la verdad de mí"- de alguna manera lo que decía en ese momento era de gran importancia para mí. ¿Qué mejor que hacer de un Li mi mejor carta en este juego? Lo podría usar a mi favor cuando todo estuviera en la ronda final.

"Sakura"- me dijo separándome de él, su tono serio llamando mi atención por unos instantes –"yo nunca te abandonaré… ¿está bien? Nunca"

Por unos momentos sentí un poco de alegría de sus palabras. Ahora estaba segura de que contaba con él y su apoyo para deshacerme de mi tío. Solo era… cuestión de tiempo ahora.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

**Chan, chan, chan, chan. Un capitulo corto lo sé pero es como un extra al anterior. Me animé luego de una noche de sueños y aquí me tienen. Con el siguiente capítulo listo (aunque sea corto eh). Gracias a aquellos que dejaron reviews en el poco periodo que me tardé en actualizar de nuevo…**

**CCH.91226: **hola. Jajaja sinceramente me gusto el apodo que le diste a mi fic. Por otra parte, que bueno que te sorprendiera lo del padre del bebe de Sakura, pues esa era toda mi intención. Sobre la pregunta de si siente algo por Lion… hay una gran posibilidad de que aún sienta algo por él así que esperemos. También cómo ves en este capítulo, la actitud de Sakura cambio drásticamente tras haber recordado su principal objetivo. Por la cuestión de los Li y Sakura… mira es mejor que esperes por las respuestas porque si te las digo pues te arruino la historia. Espero que te haya gustado de todas formas el capítulo y te leo pronto. Sofy

**Dark-oji: **hola tokiz. ¿Ves? Te lo dije, puros secretos y experiencias nuevas con Sakura. Sobre lo de la película que me comentaste, espero que recuerdes el nombre porque me dejaste con la intriga Jajaja. Una pregunta, ¿En serio tiene a una planta como amiga? O.O Dios santo, ¿Qué será de la sociedad de hoy en adelante? Bueno espero tu comentario ¿eh? Sofy

**n_n: **hola, gracias por dejar tu review. Aquí te traigo otro capítulo. Y más rápido de lo usual, así que siéntete con suerte Jajaja. Bueno espero que te haya gustado y espero volver a oír de ti. Sofy

**Sweeping Girl: **hola. Muy bien, contigo tengo una cuenta por resolver. El bebe de Sakura dio su primera aparición (muy película mi comentario Jajaja) en el capítulo 8, aunque solo fue mencionado con un pronombre misterioso en un mensaje de Daisuke para Sakura (se lo dice el director, no sé si te acuerdas) y en el capítulo 9 aparece en un flashback. Cambiando de tema, Wow, ¿Te paso dos veces? Si yo no pude soportarlo una vez, no me imagino dos. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo nuevo y leerte pronto. Sofy

**Sasha Kinoli:** hola. Te doy la razón de todo lo que mencionaste en el review. Muchas mujeres terminan hasta en el loquero por ese tipo de malas experiencias, temiendo a todo a veces. De lo que mencionaste de Syaoran y Sakura utilizándolo… pues lamentablemente estás en lo correcto, por lo pronto Sakura solo lo ve como una herramienta para conseguir su objetivo. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado. Sofy

**Ángel en discordia: **hola. Muy bien, acepté ese review largo y admito humildemente que merecía el regaño que no me diste. Te agradezco la parte de "No cualquiera puede escribir una historia como ésta" de todo corazón. Sobre los Alfieri, ten un poco de paciencia, ya están por hacer su aparición. Y si, los _verdaderos _tiempos felices tendrán que esperar un poco. Oh, se me olvidaba, gracias por la canción recomendada. La conozco y estoy de acuerdo con tu opinión sobre ella. Sobre el nombre del misterioso bebe de Sakura, ¿Quién sabe? Te dejare con la duda como la maquiavélica escritora que soy. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Sofy

**Tinavb: **hola. Espero que la duda que tenias se hubiera respondido al menos un poco con este pequeño capítulo extra. Lo de Syaoran no hiendo a clases tendrá que esperar todavía. Y pues con lo de Lion… tal vez yo si lo abrazaría… digo, sabiendo el tipo de persona que soy. Espero que te haya gustado. Sofy

**Any: **hola. Jajaja me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, si bien mi intención con la aparición de Lion era sorprenderlos y tal parece que así lo he hecho. Espero que igualmente te haya gustado este con la única vieja y nueva experiencia que Sakura compartió con nosotros. Sofy

**Goule: **hola. Ay, pues nada puede hacerse conmigo, no tengo solución. Te tomo la palabra de que ahora te fijaras en los errores (necesito saber si he mejorado tan siquiera un poco). Espero igual que te haya gustado el capítulo y además el tiempo que me tomó postearlo. Sofy

**Za-firE-aniLu: **hola. Jajaja me divertí con tu comentario "Sakura tuvo...con...y el...omg asesino muy buscado?? o.o" y con lo de Sakura siendo bipolar. Jajaja te entiendo, yo en lo personal tengo quince y aun así se me hace muy temprano para eso. Wow y me asustaste con lo de que me odiabas. Jajaja por poco me desmayo (XD). Te agradezco la sugerencia, esa es una canción que en verdad me llegó cuando la escuche por primera vez, además de que me encanta Avril Lavigne. Lo de Yuki de _fruits basket_… no me acordaba de él Jajaja, igual y me inspiré en él sin darme cuenta (=D) así que gracias. Bueno, espero que con este capítulo te llenes de más ganas por seguir leyendo y espero con ansias tu review (puesto a que eres muy simpática y adoro leer tus comentarios). Sofy


	12. Chapter 12

**Su mano marcada en mi piel**

**¡ATENCIÓN! **_Este capítulo está dedicado a mi tocaya y amiga Dark-oji. Sin ella no hubiera sido posible escribir este capítulo. Sophie, este es todo tuyo amiga, te quiero._

**Capítulo 12 – Tensión entre hombres**

¡Chicos tranquilícense en este instante!- mi enojo iba en aumento cada segundo que ambos me ignoraban y seguían peleándose. Ambos con gran habilidad debo añadir.

Y fue en ese entonces cuando entró lo pendeja dentro de mí y decidí meterme entre ellos. Resultado: ambos me noquearon.

-TRES HORAS ANTES-

Syaoran había prometido que hablaríamos con su padre acerca de los hombres y de mi tío en cuanto volviera de un viaje en el que se encontraba. El señor Li había salido hacia Estados Unidos, nadie me dijo exactamente a qué, pero era relativo a otra alianza.

Por lo pronto, ahora me estaba arreglando para ir al centro comercial. Mi cabello lo había dejado suelto al natural, es decir, completamente rizado. De niña, yo gozaba de un cabello liso, pero con el paso del tiempo se fue rizando inexplicablemente.

Decidí que sería mejor no ir muy llamativa, así que solo me puse una camisa strapless pegada al cuerpo, de color blanco y con patrones rosados y verdes sobre el busto. Un pantalón de mezclilla súper skinny oscuro y zapatillas de tacón bajo blancas. Bueno, al menos no usaba nada de maquillaje.

El teléfono sonó una vez más. Chequé el identificador y contesté.

"_Supongo que Chase ya te ha informado"- dijo él con un tono normal. Ese tono significaba que se había conseguido a otra mujer para descargarse. Hacía tiempo que no lo escuchaba así._

"Sí, se lo presentaré a los Li. Después de todo, es un viejo amigo"- le dije con falsa indiferencia. Oí que mi tío lanzaba un sonido gutural en aprobación.

"_Tú has eso, y tráeme la información de los Alfieri lo más pronto posible."- _con eso y sin decir adiós, mi tío colgó el teléfono.Suspiré, pensando en mil cosas a la vez. Aun no sabía nada sobre los Alfieri, y era por eso que necesitaba apurarme.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir de mi cuarto, mi celular volvió a sonar. Miré el identificador, era Hao. Sonreí al pensar en él, hace tiempo que no lo escuchaba. Contesté tranquilamente.

"_Sakura, ¿Es cierto lo que me dijo Chase, vamos a acompañarte al centro comercial?"-_ fue lo primero que dijo cuando contesté la llamada. Me reí, sacudiendo mi cabeza lentamente.

"Hola Hao, sí, estoy bien no te preocupes"- dije con cierto humor –"… sí, Lion y tú me encontraran allá. Tengo mucho que contarte por cierto"

"_Esa es la cuestión nena, no voy a poder asistir. El jefe me ordenó acompañarlo a una reunión fuera de la ciudad. Lo siento."-_ casi me desilusioné con aquello, pero no se lo hice saber. Simplemente suspiré algo fastidiada por mi tío y me resigné a cambiar mis planes.

"Bien, entonces mantenme informada acerca de lo que _él_ haga y diga y con quien o quienes esté cuando lo haga"- le dije firme y segura. Después de recibir un "claro, cuídate Nox" de parte de Hao, colgué y salí de la habitación.

Bajé a toda prisa las escaleras. Meiling, Tomoyo, Shen (sorprendentemente), Yuki y Syaoran estaban esperándome en la entrada. Salté cuando me faltaban cuatro escalones más por bajar y caí frente a un Syaoran sonriente.

"¿Lista hermosa?"- me preguntó él en un susurro. Sentí como las mejillas se me ponían calientes de la pena que me causaron esas palabras, pero le mostré una de mis mejores sonrisas y asentí.

"Es tarde, dije en una hora. Y es una hora con tres, pero te perdono por lucir tan ardiente"- me dijo Meiling mientras inspeccionaba mi atuendo de arriba abajo.

"Meiling, lo siento, pero no eres mi tipo. Y aun así, primero una cena antes de que digas esas cosas, ¿Sí amor?"- le dije con sarcasmo y me reí cuando se sonrojó humillada. Los demás también soltaron una leve risita.

"Oh, cállate. Ya vámonos, que tenemos que seguir un plan"- dijo ella saliendo de la casa.

Todos compartimos una última risa antes de seguirla. Fuera, estaban estacionados mi Harley Davidson y otras cuatro Midnight. Fruncí el ceño confundida, haciendo las cuentas matemáticas. Syaoran se rió y me dió un ligero golpe con sus dedos a la punta de mi nariz. Me quejé, sobándome la parte herida y lo miré con el ce`no fruncido.

Él ya estaba montado sobre mi Harley, cosa que me pareció (por primera vez) atractivo. Los demás ya estaban sobre sus Midnight y solo faltaba yo. Suspirando, me subí detrás de Syaoran y pase mis manos alrededor de su torso.

"Bien, en sus posiciones todos"- de repente grito Meiling, dejando su moto deslizarse lentamente hasta cierto punto. Todos la siguieron y formaron una línea paralela a la salida de la casa Li.

"Tres"- grito Tomoyo en cuanto todos estuvimos bien formados.

"… Dos"- ahora fue el turno de Yuki, aunque él no gritó, lo dijo en voz suficientemente alta para que todos escucháramos. No pude evitar notar que Shen y Syaoran se miraron por un momento, asintieron y todos hicieron rugir las motocicletas.

"¡Fuera!"- gritaron ambos al unísono. Fue menos de la fracción de un segundo que tuve para pensar _Wow_ cuando ya nos encontrábamos recorriendo a gran velocidad las calles.

Syaoran había dejado atrás a los demás casi desde el principio. Sus habilidades para manejar me sorprendieron y casi puedo decir que me enamoré de ellas. Evadía con experiencia a los demás automóviles y siempre encontraba una forma de pasarse los altos sin chocar. Cuando se trataba de curvas, era lo mejor. No disminuía la velocidad, y si lo hacía, no podías notarlo con lo rápido que iba.

Mis manos lo apretaron con emoción. Mi cabello lo podía sentir completamente en el aire, y mi cara estaba totalmente despejada. Sonreía, no lo podía evitar. Esto era algo que siempre había querido hacer, pero que por obvias razones nunca eh hecho.

Y en total, un recorrido que se supone, a velocidad promedio, te tomaba unos veinte minutos, se redujo a un de cinco.

Mi peinado no tenía tantos daños, puesto que lo llevaba suelto, solo una sacudida y ya estaba de vuelta en su lugar.

Me bajé de la Harley y me acomodé la ropa. Syaoran puso el seguro y se bajó, pero se volvió a recargar en la moto. Me jalo del brazo y en un segundo estaba recargada pecho a pecho contra él.

Sus manos estaban sujetando mi cintura, apretándome contra él. Mis ojos miraban directamente a los suyos y no pude evitar sonreír. Syaoran entonces intento besarme, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de los motores de las motos.

"Ganaste… ¡otra vez! Te juro Syaoran que algún día llegaré antes que tu y ese día me reiré mucho de ti"- exclamó Meiling bajándose de su moto.

Me reí ante su "falta de cariño" y me giré dentro del abrazo de Syaoran para verla.

"Claro Mei, pero hasta que eso pase, te seguiré diciendo que perdiste"- le dijo Syaoran, causando que las mejillas de Meiling se pusieran rojas como manzanas. Rubí se giró y comenzó a caminar a la entrada del centro comercial.

Todos la seguimos, Syaoran tomando mi mano en el proceso. Yo no más lo miré y lo dejé ser. En cuanto entramos, Meiling me arrancó del lado de Syaoran y me llevó a la primera tienda. Y entonces conocí al segundo infierno…

Quince tiendas, veinte zapatos, trescientos accesorios y vestidos después… no podía más. No había ningún rastro de Lion aun y a este punto ya lo estaba deseando para que pudiera descansar.

Los chicos se veían de igual modo, solo que no era por la misma razón. Ellos eran los "burros de carga" según Tomoyo. Cada uno llevaba mil bolsas en cada mano. Cada vez que se quejaban, Meiling se las regaba diciéndoles cosas como "¿Y se consideran parte del grupo más peligroso de todo el mundo?" o "Vamos, que débiles, son solo bolsas." Y los chicos siendo chicos, siguieron cargando las bolsas.

"Eh… Meiling, Tomoyo, no es que sea una tonta, pero… ¿Cómo nos llevaremos todo?"- le pregunté en cuanto caí en cuenta de que habíamos llegado en motos y no en carro. La ojitos solo sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano.

"Le he pedido a alguien que venga a recoger las cosas al final de la tarde, no te preocupes."- me dijo muy tranquila –"Ahora sigamos a la próxima tienda, acabo de ver unas blusas que en definitiva te tienes que probar"

En cuanto terminó de formular esa frase, mis ojos se abrieron con horror. En seguida la detuve de la mano y miré a los chicos.

"De hecho, tengo un poco de hambre ¿Por qué no vamos a la plaza de comida?"- los chicos asintieron diciendo entre todos que también tenían hambre, cosa que en realidad era cierta (en mi caso). Así, todos nos dirigimos a la plaza de comida, en donde cada quien pidió lo que quiso y nos sentamos, yo con sumo placer, en una mesa amplia.

Nos tomó como veinte minutos, me refiero a las mujeres, acabar con nuestra comida. Los chicos se habían acabado, y pedido otra porción de comida, en menos de diez minutos (cosa que se me pareció, absolutamente increíble). Después, nos pusimos de nuevo en marcha.

Les dimos chance a los chicos y nos decidimos por ir a la tienda de electrónicos a buscar quien-sabe-como-fregados-se-llamaba que necesitaban ellos para hacer quien-sabe-que-cosa en quien-sabe-donde para solo-Dios-sabe-que.

Dejamos encargadas las millones de bolsas a unos amigos de la ojitos antes de entrar. Fue hasta que tuvo las manos vacías de nuevo, que Syaoran me tomó de la mano y me guió a la tienda, de la cual no recuerdo el nombre.

Nos divertimos mucho la verdad. Cuando estábamos en esa sección, donde hay demasiadas televisiones de diferentes marcas y tamaños con camaritas para verte en ellas, todos empezamos a jugar. Bueno, todos excepto Shen, quien se había ido a preguntar por algo a un empleado de la tienda.

En una cierta televisión, cuyo tamaño podía jurar que doblaba mi altura, me vi en su pantalla a través de una camarita. Syaoran llego y me abrazo por detrás, viéndonos en la tv mientras lo hacía. Entrelazó nuestras manos y apoyo su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

Fue por primera vez que en verdad vi como nos veíamos juntos. Y aquello fue algo completamente único y nuevo. Era como verme finalmente como en una película, donde la pareja principal estaban juntos compartiendo y viviendo experiencias de vida. Los demás habían desaparecido para entonces.

"¿Sakura? En verdad eres tú"- …entonces escuché la voz de Lion detrás de nosotros. Lo miré, Syaoran imitándome seguidamente. Tenía su ceño fruncido, pero me sonrió mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

_Y aquí empieza la función de nuevo_ una vocecita pensó dentro de mí. Me aparté del abrazo de Syaoran y fingí sorpresa de ver a Lion. Corrí y lo abrasé mientras expresaba cosas como "¿Qué haces aquí?" y "Cuanto tiempo"

"Syaoran, mira te presento a Lion Astor, un viejo amigo mío"- dije mientras miraba a Lion. Él me sonrió antes de fijar la mirada sobre Syaoran. –"Lion, él es Syaoran Li, mi nuevo amigo"

"Gusto conocerte"- dijo Lion algo grave y rudo, mientras ofrecía su mano. Syaoran la tomó igualmente con un poco más de fuerza.

"Igual" – fue su corta respuesta. Se notaba la tensión que había en el aire entre ellos. La verdad no entendía porque exactamente, pero en algo formaba parte yo.

"Eh… ¿Por qué no vamos a fuera? ¿Alguien tiene sed?"- lo sé, sonó muy tonto, acabábamos de comer. Aunque ninguno hizo algún comentario de aquello, nos dirigimos fuera de la tienda.

Una vez fuera, Syaoran pasó un brazo sobre mis hombros e instantáneamente, mis brazos se enroscaron alrededor de su torso. Lion frunció nuevamente el ceño.

"¿Te molestaría quitar tus manos de Sakura?"- le preguntó cortante a Syaoran, cosa que me sorprendió.

"Lion…"- quise continuar, pero Syaoran ya me había soltado y me interrumpió.

"¿y con qué derecho te crees para andar diciéndome que hacer o no con Sakura?"- había un reto detrás de esas palabras a responderle. Lion siendo él, lo aceptó y ambos tomaron un paso adelante.

"Con todo el derecho que tengo para decirte que Sakura no es una zorra con la cual te puedas acostar"- dijo Lion finalmente en un tono seco.

"Lion…"- comencé a protestar, pero nuevamente fui interrumpida. Esta vez por él.

"No Sakura, ¿Qué no tienes suficiente con que lidiar? No necesitas otro estúpido en tu vida para hacerte sufrir."- levantó la voz Lion, atrayendo la atención de unos pocos.

"Syaoran no es un estúpido Lion, y tú no puedes decirme con quien o no estar"- le dije en tono molesto. Fue entonces que él me tomo de la mano, me atrajo hacia sí y me beso.

"Maldito"- solo escuche a Syaoran decir antes de que le soltara el primer golpe. Eso era lo que Lion quería lograr, enfadarlo. Sacarlo de sus casillas e iniciar una pelea. Claro, no se espero (y la verdad yo tampoco) que Syaoran fuera bueno en lo que era pelea mano a mano.

Syaoran pudo conectar su puño con la mejilla izquierda de Lion. No lo mandó al suelo, pero si lo desequilibró. Yo me llevé las manos al pecho, no pudiendo reaccionar de otra manera ante la escena ocurriendo frente a mí.

Lion y Syaoran estuvieron así por lo menos unos tres minutos. Cada uno acertando un golpe después de otro. Primero uno Syaoran, luego otro Lion y así respectivamente.

Fue hasta que llegaron Shen y Yuki dispuestos a ayudarle a su hermano, que reaccioné.

"Tranquilos chicos, no hay porque pelear" – dije primero en voz normal. Yuki y Shen mirándome con duda y confusión.

"Chicos"- volví a llamar cuando no me hicieron caso. Pero fue en vano, ninguno me hizo caso, de nuevo. Continuaban con los golpes. Syaoran ya tenía un labio sangrando y Shen una cortada en la mejilla, ambos con los nudillos llenos de sangre.

¡Chicos tranquilícense en este instante!- mi enojo iba en aumento cada segundo que ambos me ignoraban y seguían peleándose. Ambos con gran habilidad debo añadir otra vez.

Y fue en ese entonces cuando entró lo pendeja dentro de mí y decidí meterme entre ellos. Resultado: ambos me noquearon.

Me mandaron al piso en un instante. Mi cara ardía como los mil demonios. Ambos dejaron de pelear _entonces_. Los guardias llegaron aquel mismo momento. Un joven me ayudó a pararme y a dejar el centro comercial junto a los chicos, no queriendo meternos en muchos problemas.

Tomoyo y Meiling se tomaron más tiempo en salir, debido a que tuvieron que cargar las bolsas ellas solas.

"No te preocupes, solo es un rasguño lo que tienes, pero sin duda tendrás moretones para en la noche"- me dijo aquel joven que aun me ayudaba. Me sentó en una banca y empezó a limpiar el corte con la asistencia de un botiquín que había pedido antes de salir.

Syaoran y Lion estaban completamente en shock ante lo que me habían hecho, y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada. No que importara, estaba furiosa con los dos en aquel momento.

"Gracias, eh…"- dije dudando, puesto que no sabía a quién me dirigía. El chico se rio por lo bajo y cuando puso un pedazo de tela con alcohol sobre mi mejilla (cosa que por casi lo golpeo), se presentó.

"Lucio… Lucio Alvisio"- dijo un poco serio, concentrado en mi herida.

"Gracias Lucio, eres muy amable"- le dije honestamente. No tardo mucho en mirarme a los ojos, cuando hubo terminado, y sonreírme.

En definitiva, tenía un rostro apuesto. Su cabello era rubio oscuro, largo natural y peinado con gel. Sus ojos era de un verde casi como los míos, de sonrisa cálida y su tez era morena clara. Si no fuera porque lo acababa de conocer, diría que me parece familiar.

Muy familiar para mi gusto.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**OMG estoy tan emocionada. Me tuve que decir "basta, déjalo hasta aquí para hacerlos sufrir un rato" para poder parar de escribir. ¿Cómo vieron el capitulo? ¿Les gustó? Realmente quiero saber su opinión, así que dejen review por favor, no se queden callados. Recuerden que se aceptan reviews anónimos. Agradezco sinceramente a los que dejaron reviews…**

**n_n: **hola. Jajaja estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero si lo hago se acaba la historia ¿No crees? Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Sofy

**Dark-oji: **hola tokis, ¿Cómo viste? ¿Te gusto como quedo el capitulo? Completamente dedicado a ti. Y Wow, yo no puedo leer antes de irme a la escuela, estaría todo el día pensando en lo que pasara después. Hay nos leemos luego ¿Sale? Sofy

**Sweeping girl: **hola. Jajaja no te preocupes, todo tendrá su salida muy pronto. Y pues ¿Cómo viste el capitulo? Espero que te haya gustado la súper pelea y golpazo de Sakura. Espero tu review. Sofy

**Sasha Kinoli: **hola. Totalmente de acuerdo con lo que dijiste. Y si, vamos a ver si Sakura es en verdad mala de corazón (o fría mejor dicho) o si se da cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de nuestro lobito. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo nuevo. Te leo después. Sofy

**Goule: **hola. Gracias por las correcciones, ya hacían falta. Y la verdad me sorprendiste, ¿Te hice llorar? Lo siento T.T bueno pero espero que con este capítulo te haya hecho al menos sonreír un poco. Espero tu review. Sofy

**CCH.91226: **hola. Como siempre, me halagan tus reviews y te agradezco de todo corazón tus palabras. Déjame decirte que estás en lo cierto sobre lo de Sakura no diciendo nada de su tío para no arriesgarse a no volver a ver a su hijo. Como vez, ahora han surgido un nuevo personaje y además una pelea entre los hombres que hasta ahora son importantes en la historia. Espero que te haya gustado y leerte pronto. Sofy

**Zetita_Cullen: **hola. Bueno pues primero que nada, bienvenida a bordo XD. Déjame decirte que puedes hacer y decirme todas tus dudas acerca de la historia. Esta totalmente permitido nena. Yo tratare de responderlas todas en el próximo capítulo o simplemente en los agradecimientos a los reviewers. Espero que te haya gustado y tu review con aquellas posibles dudas. Sofy

**Any: **hola. Tiempo de no hablarte. Si, y todavía aguardan muchas sorpresas, eso te lo aseguro. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y leerte para el siguiente. Sofy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Su mano marcada en mi piel**

**Capitulo 13 – ¿Qué?**

Después de que Lucio había curado mi pequeña herida, Syaoran y Lion estallaron en un mar de disculpas y discusiones por quien había tenido la culpa. Claro que por supuesto, los mande al diablo al instante, inmensamente enojada (admito que era el rencor del momento) con ellos. No quería ni voltear a verlos, así que termine yéndome con Lucio, quien se ofreció muy amablemente a llevarme después.

Los chicos no estaban muy contentos de que hubiera aceptado, pero viendo que no iba a dejar que cambiaran mi decisión al respecto, se resignaron y me dejaron ser. Tomoyo y Meiling estaban encantadas con mi "nuevo amigo" y naturalmente, insistieron en que se quedara a cenar aquella noche como agradecimiento por ayudarme.

Lucio aceptó después de múltiples insistencias, y a pesar de las miradas asesinas provenientes de mis _peleadores_, y prometió que estaríamos de vuelta para entonces. Un guardia llegó para asegurarse de que me encontraba bien, y decirnos que si se repetía no se nos volvería a permitir entrar de nuevo. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo y se fue con gesto "serio y de trabajo".

"Bueno Sakura, ¿Qué esperan? Váyanse antes de que los peleoneros empiecen de nuevo"- dijo Tomoyo en tono romántico. Los aludidos fruncieron el ceño y se cruzaron de brazos. Mire a Lucio y él se rio divertido, ganándose dos miradas fulminantes hacia él.

Me guio hasta su carro, después de despedirnos de todos. Digo todos porque si me despedí del par de golpeadores, seca y cortadamente, pero me despedí. Conversamos fluidamente, como si nos conociéramos de años. Incluso, para mi completa sorpresa, pude reír naturalmente con él.

Terminamos yendo a su casa dado a que no sabíamos a donde más dirigirnos. Y ahora, estábamos en el patio de su casa. El patio, el cual parece parque en mi opinión, era enorme y muy hermoso. Lucio me ofreció helado, diciendo que me haría sentir un poco mejor después de todo lo que pasó. Acepté, aunque me había parecido algo exagerada la razón por la que me ofreció el postre. Cuando estuvo listo el postre en mis manos, salimos hasta donde estábamos ahora y nos sentamos en los columpios a platicar. Si, tenía columpios en su patio, así que se imaginaran que tan grande era el jardín. Lucio estaba a mi lado, él también con un cono de nieve. Nuestro sabor favorito era el mismo… vainilla.

"Así que aquel chico… el castaño… Syaoran… ¿es tu novio?"- me preguntó durante un punto de nuestra conversación. Miré a Lucio, y subconscientemente empecé a mecer el columpio.

"No… bueno, la verdad… es que ni yo lo sé. Es como si… tuviéramos algo… pero a la vez no"- le dije honestamente. Le di otra mordida a mi helado, disfrutando de la ligera brisa que hacía. Sentí la mirada de Lucio sobre mi rostro, así que lo voltee a ver con una sonrisa. El se rio por lo bajo y también le dio una mordida a su helado.

"Entonces, el otro… Lion…"- comenzó a formular su pregunta. Era de esperarse, así que no me preocupe.

"Viejo amigo, bueno, fue más que un amigo… era… es un ex novio"- le dije al fin. Aunque sabía que eso era mentira, dado que Lion y yo nunca estuvimos en una relación formal.

"¿Es usted indecisa señorita?"- me pregunto entonces Lucio en manera burlona.

"Si, no… tal vez, es muy probable… pero no lo creo, pero quizás lo sea, no lo sé"- le conteste de la misma manera. Ambos nos reímos.

"Bien, cambiemos de tema ahora que está resuelta su _indecisidad_"- dijo entonces –"¿Cuál es tu color favorito?"

"No tengo favoritos, pero le tengo gran cariño al verde y el azul"- mi respuesta fue casi en automático, y en menos de lo que me di cuenta, ya estaba de nuevo en mi _acto._

"Yo también, vaya"- dijo él muy sonriente. –"y además nuestros ojos son del mismo color… eso es algo inusual. ¿Acaso eres mi hermana perdida… prima lejana perdida tal vez?"

Me reí ante esto. No porque fuera gracioso, sino porque había cierto deseo en mi interior de que eso fuera posible… aunque sabía que nunca sería así.

"¿Quién sabe? Igual, puede ser…"- dije siguiendo su pequeño juego por unos momentos. Después suspiré y le dije en tono melancólico-"pero no… tal vez es solo una gran similitud…"

"… Bueno, ¿Qué me dices de pasatiempos?"- me pregunto muy animado. Yo sonreí, pensando en que responderle.

"Actuar"- le dije con seguridad y falsa diversión–"¿Tú?"

"Hacer nuevos amigos, no importando su edad"- me dijo mientras hacia la símbolo de paz con su mano derecha. Yo me reí, sin saber muy bien porque –"en serio, pregúntale a cualquiera. No hay día en donde no haga un amigo o amiga nuevo."

"Muy bien, te creo. Vaya, si que tenemos pasatiempos únicos"- le dije con cierto humor.

"No únicos… serian más bien, raros. Muchas personas responden cosas muy clásicas, como bailar o ver la televisión… o comer"- dijo él

"… Bueno, supongo que es cierto"- dije finalmente al no saber cómo responder.

Nos invadió un silencio, raramente cómodo, en el que ambos solo nos concentramos en comer nuestro delicioso postre. Oímos la puerta abrirse, muy lejano el sonido, pero lo oímos. Lucio se levanto, acabándose de una mordida lo que le restaba del cono de nieve.

"Vamos a mi habitación"- tengo que ser franca, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par ante esa frase tan directa. Cuando Lucio entendió el por qué de mi reacción, se empezó a reír con muchas ganas, causando que me sonrojara.

"Mi familia acaba de llegar, mis hermanitos querrán ocupar esta zona en unos minutos"- dio su explicación entre pequeñas risas. Y en efecto, segundos después salieron tres niños pequeños riendo y haciendo ruido, corriendo hacia donde estábamos.

"¡Lucio, Lucio, Lucio!"- empezaron a gritar lo niños en cuanto nos vieron. Me dio un vuelco el corazón al ver tanta alegría, tanta inocencia en ellos. Lucio me miro por un segundo y me sonrió antes de poner su atención en los niños.

"Hola _chavos_, ¿Qué rollo?"- me dio risa el tono _"moderno"_ que uso con ellos. Los niños igualmente se rieron y luego me miraron con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

"Soy Pierre"- dijo el niño más grande mientras se acercaba más hacia mí, debía tener unos seis años por su físico y altura. Su cabello era castaño oscuro y sus ojos de color café. Tenía una complexión idéntica a la de Lucio y hablaba con el mismo acento. –"Pierre Alfieri"

Lo primero que pensé: _"A la mierda, y estoy en su casa."_


	14. Chapter 14

**Su mano marcada en mi piel**

**Capitulo 14 – Alfieri**

Sentí de inmediato como mi cuerpo se tensaba al haber escuchado el apellido de esa familia. Eran Alfieri, estaba en casa del enemigo de los Li, pero debía mantener mi expresión lo más natural. Mi tío encargo que investigara de sus movimientos recientes y futuros… pero supongo que no me imagine que podría hacerlo de este modo.

"Sakura"- dije con una sonrisa falsa hacia los niños. No me malinterpreten, adoro a los niños, pero la situación de los Alfieri me puso la piel de gallina. No tanto porque sabía de ellos como los "enemigos" de los Li, si no por una razón que no simplemente no podía descifrar.

El niño más pequeño, y más tierno de todos, se me acerco. Yo subconscientemente me agache para quedar a su altura. No dijo nada, solo se me quedo viendo con unos increíblemente hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda.

Se veía de un año, si no es que de dos. Su cabello era negro como la noche, de hecho, se veía como yo en una versión pequeña y hombre. En sus manitas llevaba a un curioso peluche en forma oso amarillo, con alas y cola delgada. Eso le dio un toque aun más inocente.

Pensar eso, me llevó subconscientemente a crear una sonrisa melancólica. Por alguna razón, así imaginaba a mi pequeño. El niño pareció ver la tristeza en mi mirada, porque se acercó aun más y me tendió la mano. Yo, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, uní mi mano con la de él. El niño sonrió, sin abrir la boca, y cerró los ojos.

"Le agradas"- me dijo Lucio entonces- "su nombre es Zaki"

"Oh… mucho gusto Zaki"- le dije sin soltar su manita, pero parándome. El sonrió de nuevo y me tendió los brazos, soltando de momento su mano.

"No Zaki, Sakura no…"- antes de que Lucio terminara, yo ya había tomado en brazos al pequeño. Zaki recargo su cabeza en mi hombro, rodeando mi cuello con un bracito y sosteniendo el peluche con el otro. No me molesto en absoluto, pero sentí un vuelco en el corazón. Sostener de esa manera al pequeño Zaki me hizo pensar en mi hijo.

"Wow, eso es nuevo"- dijo el otro niño, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Lo mire con un poco de confusión y él suspiro antes de contestarme –"a Zaki no le gusta mucho el contacto físico. Es raro que lo demuestre con la familia, y aun más con extraños"

"Oh, ya veo"- le dije a modo de respuesta. Entonces me di cuenta de que el pequeño ya estaba dormido para ese momento. Sonreí y dije -"creo que venía cansado"

"No, es solo que le gusta dormir todo el tiempo"- me dijo el mismo niño sonriendo –"soy Takeshi, aunque todos me llaman Keshi."

"Gusto conocerte Keshi" – le respondí. El tendría fácil cinco años y de los tres, era el más parecido a Lucio. Tenía sus mismas características físicas y poseía la seguridad y entusiasmo de su hermano mayor.

Antes de que alguien tuviera oportunidad de decir algo más, los leves ronquidos de Zaki llegaron a mis oídos. Lo acomode mejor sombre mi brazo y mi hombro, y miré a Lucio. El entendió enseguida y comenzó a caminar hacia dentro de la casa.

Lo seguí, con Keshi y Pierre a mis lados. Ambos hablándome de las miles de cosas que habían hecho ese día. Mire alrededor, en busca de posibles adultos presentes. Dentro, no había nadie más aparte de la gente de servicio. No es que quisiera encontrarme a más Alfieri de todas formas.

Llegamos al segundo piso, Lucio abrió la primera puerta a la vista y me dejó entrar. Keshi y Pierre ambos dijeron que se retiraban a su cuarto y nos dejaron solos, fue cuando entonces me fije bien en el cuarto donde estaba. Era tan gigantesco como mi propio cuarto en la casa Li, las paredes de un azul cielo, decoraciones en verde claro y para ser un niño, había una vasta colección de peluches, lo cual me pareció muy tierno.

Caminé hasta la enorme cama ubicada contra la pared al fondo de la habitación. Tuve que subirme un poco, para poder dejar a Zaki en el centro de la cama. Lo recosté con cuidado, cuidando también no perturbar su sueño.

"Pareciera que eres su madre"- dijo Lucio a un lado de mi. Su comentario causó que sintiera una punzada en el corazón. Sonreí de todos modos, asintiendo.

"Bueno, me gustan mucho los niños."- le dije para corto. Cuando hice seña de levantarme, una manita me sostuvo de mi blusa. Volteé para encontrarme con la mirada suplicante de Zaki.

"No Zaki, Sakura no es mama"- le dijo Lucio con amabilidad y tristeza. Zaki me soltó, y miro a Lucio con ojos llorosos. "Mama ya no está"

Con esa frase, Zaki empezó a sollozar. Instintivamente, mirando a Lucio por un momento, me subí completamente a la cama. Me recosté a lado del pequeño, de modo que su espalda estaba recargada en mí. Zaki me miro por unos segundos antes de cerrar sus ojitos.

"Vamos chiquito, no llores"- le dije en voz baja, Lucio se recostó a su otro lado y comenzó a acariciar su cabello para calmarlo. Zaki abrió sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. –"Sabes, yo también perdí a mi mama. Pero, ¿sabes? Ella está allá arriba, junto con tu mami" – le dije señalando al cielo fuera de la ventana.

Ahora tenía toda su atención, siguió la dirección a donde apuntaba mi mano y me miró un momento después de entenderme. –"Desde ahí, nos ven y nos cuidan. Porque nos quieren mucho, y en la noche, las dos llaman a todos sus amigos y toman forma de estrellas, para que no tengamos miedo y sepas que siempre están ahí para ti."

Zaki volteo su cuerpo completo hacia mí y sonrió. Le di un beso en la frente y acaricie al osito que apretaba contra su pecho. –"ahora, cierra tus ojitos, ¿está bien? Lucio y yo nos quedaremos aquí hasta que te quedes dormido."

Él asintió y cerró finalmente sus ojitos. Nos quedamos en silencio, lucio se recargó en su codo y me miró por arriba de Zaki. Ambos sonreímos de forma comprensiva y miramos al pequeño en medio de nosotros. No tardó más de cinco minutos antes de que escucháramos sus leves ronquidos.

Con cuidado de no despertarlo, nos levantamos y dejamos su cuarto, dejando la puerta abierta. Nos encaminamos, supuse, al cuarto de Lucio, porque no regresamos a la primer planta.

No subimos ni bajamos de piso, más bien caminamos hasta el cuarto al fondo del pasillo. Su cuarto no era tan diferente del de Zaki, solo que estaba decorado de manera diferente.

El suyo estaba basado en rojo y tonos crema y dorados, algo inusual de ver, pero arreglado de cierta manera que hacía que se viera bien. Me dejó ver todos los detalles de su cuarto sin decir nada, solo me veía desde su cama, donde se había sentado después de haber entrado.

"Muy… elegante"- le dije sin saber cómo expresar bien mi opinión. El rio notándolo y me señalo el lugar vacio a su lado. Sin poner queja, fui hasta él y tome asiento.

"Gracias por lo que hiciste"- me dijo con voz un poco baja –"Zaki no conoció a su verdadera madre, así que es algo duro para él"

"… ¿Qué no habías dicho que eran tus hermanos?"- le pregunté aparentando estar confundida.

"Medios hermanos, veras, mi madre murió hace doce años, cuando yo tenía ocho. Mi padre se volvió a casar y de ahí los tres diablillos que conociste"- me explicó, muy alivianado a mi opinión, con su típica sonrisa al mencionar a los chicos.

"Entonces… ¿Eres un Alfieri?"- le pregunté sin duda presente en mi voz. El sonrió como antes lo había hecho y agitó su mano para librarse de mi agarre.

"En definitiva…"- murmuró con humor mientras comenzaba a alejarse- "vamos Sakura, te llevare de vuelta con Chase"

"No cambies el tema Lucio, responde a mi pregunta"- le ordené sin moverme de mi lugar. Lucio se detuvo y me miró con aquella sonrisa divertida aun en su boca.

"Si eso es lo que deseas… mi nombre es Lucio Alfieri"- la respuesta más esperada, vino después de medio minuto, pero no causó ningún cambio en mí, ningún tipo de reacción.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Ahora sí, mátenme todos… bueno si quieren que la historia termine no lo hagan Jajaja. Lo siento mucho a todos ustedes, se que tardé un largo tiempo en actualizar de nuevo. Les agradezco mucho su paciencia y espero oír de ustedes pronto.**

**ZetitaCullen: **hola. Primero que nada, gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te haya y este gustando la historia, y además déjame decirte que eres la primera en comentarme de eso. La relación de Lion y Sakura se dará a saber, de eso no te preocupes, pero solo te digo que él no la violó. Si te regresas un poco al capítulo 12, te darás cuenta de que Sakura dice que es un "secuestro" pero luego aclara que eso fue algo que Daisuke planeó. También respecto al cabello, creo que fue en el cap. 2 donde mencione el por qué de ello. Y una cosa más, no eres pesada, para nada, solo estás expresando tus dudas. Espero leerte de nuevo. Sofy

**CCH.91226: **hola. Bueno, tu review sí que me dejo pensando un poco antes de contestarlo. Como veras en estos últimos capítulos, Sakura de hecho, admite que tiene algo con nuestro chico Syaoran. Lo de la pelea se sabrá en el próximo cap. Así que no te preocupes. Las demás dudas que planteaste supongo ya estarán un poco más claras con estos cap. Como siempre, no dudes en ponerme tus dudas, porque si no las contesto por review serán dentro de los capítulos que vienen. Sofy

**Dark-oji: **hola tokis. Jajaja gracias, pero que dices, tú también eres grande. Tus ideas son muy buenas y te podría decir que son la base de todo lo que escribo. Gracias a ti he podido continuar la historia (a su paso Jajaja). Sofy

**LIZETH: **hola. Gracias por dejar tu review. Me alegro escuchar eso, y no te preocupes, claro que terminare la historia. Si no estoy segura que me matarían por dejarla sin terminar Jajaja. Bueno, espero oír de ti. Sofy

**Sasha Kinoli: **hola. Jajaja si, qué manera de actuar de Sakura. Toda un caso xD. Bueno, espero que te hayan gustado los capítulos y espero oír de ti pronto. Sofy

**Goule: **hola. Ok, debo admitir que sentí pena cuando leí mi gravísimo error. Bueno, la parte positiva fue que aprendí de ellos y que te divertiste con el cap. Espero leerte pronto. Sofy

**Any: **hola. Si te entiendo, me encanto tu review Jajaja. Espero que te haya gustado, decidí actualizar hoy porque es mi último viernes de vacaciones. Estoy ansiosa por entrar a la prepa y ver a todos ¿Tu crees? Bueno espero oír de ti pronto. Sofy

**Za-firE-aniLu: **hola. Wow tu review fue mi favorito. ¿Tienes 13? Jajaja yo este año cumplo 16 =D. Oh, y no eres nada sádica, a mí también me encanta eso jeje. Claro que luego si son dos amigos se pone pesada la cosa (hablo en mi caso, no de Sakura xD). Te digo que lo de que tocas el violín me tomo por sorpresa. Ahora te admiro, siempre ha sido mi sueño tocar el violín, me encanta. Oh, del hijo de nuestra protagonista… bueno haber si decido apiadarme de ti y lo dejo salir a escena pronto xD. También, lo de Yuki no lo había pensado jeje hasta que lo mencionaste. Y para nada, me gustan mucho tus review como ya te lo había dicho (¿Qué si lo hice no?) bueno, espero leerte pronto saludos desde Chihuahua. Sofy

**nn: **hola. Gracias por dejar tu review. Si, no sé qué pensaba Sakura cuando lo escribí XD. Bueno espero que te haya gustado este par de capítulos. Sofy

**ESCARLET: **hola. Qué bueno escuchar que te gusta la historia, me alegra de verdad. Espero que igual estos capítulos te hayan gustado y espero escucharte pronto. Sofy

**Princezsa-Sakura: **hola. Jajaja bueno, espero que tus dudas se hayan aclarado tantito con los capítulos. No Lucio no es su hijo, ya que como establecimos antes es en realidad mayor que nuestra Sakura. Espero oir de ti pronto. Sofy


	15. Chapter 15

**Su mano marcada en mi piel**

**Capítulo 15 – Podría ser**

"Si eso es lo que deseas… mi nombre es Lucio Alfieri"- la respuesta más esperada, vino después de medio minuto, pero no causó ningún cambio en mí, ningún tipo de reacción. En alguna parte de mi ser, eso ya lo sabía. No estaba segura del porqué, pero así era.

"Sakura… entiendes lo que eso significa"- me dijo al ver que no respondía. Lo mire con expresión blanca y asentí. Significaba que si los Li se enteraban de esto, podría haber grandes problemas. Por otro lado, Lucio es un Alfieri… y su familia y la de los Li se odian a tal punto que son capaces de hacer lo que sea para "molestarse" los unos a los otros. Tenía que saber más de todo esto.

"… ¿Cómo es que los Li no supieron que eras un Alfieri? Yo no sabía nada de ustedes, pero según lo que se, los Li y los Alfieri llevan años de conocerse."- le pregunte directamente, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi abdomen. Era lógico que, si eran rivales, debían reconocerse. Entonces, me pregunto porque no hicieron nada los Li. Digo, Lucio se presentó con otro apellido, pero esa no debía ser suficiente razón para explicar por qué no lo reconocieron.

"Mi padre siempre fue muy precavido. Nunca, incluso antes de que odiara a los Li, dejó que yo o… bueno… no dejo que vieran a sus hijos, incluso ahora. Ni siquiera a sus más fieles hombres."- me explico en un tono seco. Luego me miro de manera extraña, no pude identificar que era. Así que era por eso. Tal vez los Li solo saben de la apariencia del padre de Lucio. Es extrañamente entendible, pero de alguna manera aun es sospechoso.

"Pero si nunca dejó que fueran vistos… ¿Cómo es que _tu_ supiste que eran Li?"- le pregunte entrecerrando los ojos en profundo pensamiento. Tenía diferentes opciones para su respuesta. Tal vez su padre le dio información respaldada acerca de amenazas potenciales, los Li como primero en la lista claro. Nos podría haber escuchado mientras hablábamos en el centro comercial, aunque no estaba muy segura de esta. Antes de que pudiera pensar en alguna otra, noté que empezó a hablar.

"No creas que solo fui yo Sakura"- comentó él, captando mi atención – "estoy seguro que ellos también descubrieron quien era yo… si no es que al menos sospecharon de mí. No conoces nuestros límites, tanto de nosotros los Alfieri, como los de los Li."

"¿Cómo comenzó Lucio? El odio entre ustedes me refiero"- le pregunte sin contestar a su comentario. Lucio miro hacia la pared y guardo silencio por unos minutos. Después suspiro y miro al suelo. Sabía que había sido demasiada directa con la pregunta, pero necesitaba toda la información necesaria para poder conseguir aún más. En el fondo todo esto me dolía, me hacía sentir repugnante hacia mí misma… el usar a estas personas, que en realidad eran buenas en su interior… pero lo estaba haciendo por mi hijo. Solo un poco faltaba un poco más. Un poco más de tiempo e información y lo tendría de vuelta. Podría estar junto con él…

"Comenzó con una pelea. Mi padre había discutido con el señor Li, él al final de la discusión hizo un comentario sobre la seguridad de nuestra familia… al día siguiente, mi madre fue secuestrada, con ella se encontraba mi hermana menor…"- me dijo con odio en sus palabras. Algo dentro de mi pecho se encogió, tal vez simpatía por Lucio, no estaba segura –"dos meses después el cuerpo de mi madre fue encontrado, con un solo disparo… hasta la fecha no sabemos que ocurrió con mi hermana… pero mi padre perdió la cabeza aquel día… desde entonces odia a los Li"

Era una historia intensa, y de cierta manera me sentía conectada a ella. Era como un presentimiento, de esos que sientes que algo muy importante se te está olvidando y no importa que hagas no recuerdas. Pero podía usarlo. Todo el pasado puede ser utilizado para el beneficio del futuro.

"Entonces… si tu padre odia tanto a los Li… ¿Por qué estabas cerca de ellos?"- muy en el fondo sabía que debía tenerle miedo. Estaba en la casa de los enemigos de los Li, pero por alguna razón no sentía ningún miedo. Tal vez será que todo por lo que he pasado me ha quitado el miedo ante algunas cosas. No lo sabía con claridad. Lucio me miro con una sonrisa y se acercó de nuevo a mí. Tomo mi mano derecha, haciendo mi mano izquierda caer a mi lado al mismo tiempo, entre las suyas sin dejar de mirarme directo a los ojos.

"Por ti"- esas solas palabras enviaron una serie de escalofríos a través de mi espalda. Aparte mi cuerpo más como reflejo, que por miedo. Supuse que Lucio noto esto y dejo de verme a los ojos por un momento, bajando sus manos sin soltar la mía en el espacio que había entre nosotros. Sigue con esto Sakura, por tu hijo, pensé repetidamente.

"¿Debería sentirme asustada en este momento?"- quise tratar de hacer reír con esa frase… no funciono.

"Para nada, no es por lo que tú piensas"- me aseguro Lucio, soltando mis manos después de soltar un suspiro. Inconscientemente también lo hice yo. Después nos miramos fijamente por unos segundos hasta que

"Agradecería una explicación porque a mi parecer sonó muy raro"- le exigí de manera tranquila. Él se rio unos segundos y me miro a los ojos.

"Te pareces a alguien que fue muy especial para mi… solo quise comprobar si eras o no ella"- me dijo a modo de explicación. Aceptable, pensé por un momento.

"Está bien, digamos que te creo. ¿Por qué te quedaste cuando comprobaste que no era ella?"- era obvio que preguntara eso, si no era la tipa que Lucio buscaba, entonces para que quedarse.

"¿Cómo estas tan segura de que no eres ella?"- respondió con otra pregunta, odio cuando hacen eso a veces. Pero no le respondí nada por unos minutos, pensando, de hecho, en la pregunta.

"… Tal vez porque no te había visto nunca en mi vida hasta ahora"- le dije con cierta duda aun en mi voz. Aquel sentimiento de familiaridad me inundo de nuevo. Lo sentía palpitando en mi garganta.

Lucio no contesto, sino camino hasta su closet, donde saco algo de su cajón. Cuando se volteó, pude ver que era un marco de fotografía. Camino hacia a mí a paso lento, y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, extendió el brazo y entonces pude ver lo que enmarcaba. Había una fotografía, donde se encontraba una familia. La tome de la mano de Lucio, y mire de cerca a las personas en ella.

Pude identificar a Lucio fácilmente en la fotografía. Estaba pequeño, pero era el mismo. Él estaba abrazando a una mujer, una muy bella mujer por cierto. De cabello oscuro, largo a la cintura y ondulado, de piel blanca como la nieve y ojos de un verde muy familiar.

"Es… fue una mujer muy hermosa"- le dije, Lucio se sentó a mi lado asintiendo con la cabeza. Después me fije en la niña pequeña que se reía en sus brazos, y contuve el aliento. Aquella niña tenía un parecido increíble conmigo. Los ojos, la forma de la cara y de su sonrisa… podría ser una perfecta copia de mí. –"Tu, ella… ¿Tu hermana menor?"

"Es por eso, que estaba cerca de ti"- dijo entonces Lucio a modo de explicación final. Lo mire con inexplicables lágrimas en los ojos –"eres igual a ella… y posees el mismo nombre que ella tenía."

"Pero… yo no…" – no continúe hablando, porque fue entonces que recordé algo importante.

~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~

"_Estará todo bien amor, no te preocupes duerme"- la voz intranquila de una mujer muy especial para mi trataba de calmarme. Asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de hallar mi voz. Tenía la garganta seca y mis ojos me ardían además de mi cuerpo. Me recosté sobre sus piernas, y de inmediato ella comenzó a acariciarme el cabello, tarareando una dulce melodía que salió en forma cortada. Sabía que estaba llorando aquella mujer, por lo que tome su mano y la abrace contra mi pecho. La última vez que la vi, yo estaba en sus brazos antes de quedarme dormida._

"_¡Estúpida!"- el grito aterrador de aquel hombre me sobresalto y desperté. Ya no me encontraba en los brazos de aquella mujer. Estaba recostada en el piso, cerca de la pared de aquel cuarto oscuro donde nos tenían encerradas. La mujer, que se encontraba enseguida de la puerta, se apuró para estar de nuevo a mi lado, y me sujeto con brazos temblorosos. La puerta azotándose y los pasos estrepitosos significaban que algo malo estaba por venir y en menos de cinco segundos él se paró frente a nosotras. Aquel hombre lanzo a la mujer a un lado y extendió su mano levantándome por mis cabellos._

"_¡No por favor!"- sabía que era inútil implorarle, pero no podía evitarlo. Nuevas lágrimas hallaron lugar sobre mis mejillas al experimentar el dolor._

"_No le hagas daño, ¡Ella es solo una niña!"- la mujer gritaba histéricamente, golpeando al hombre en la espalda para que me liberara. El me soltó por un momento y la tomo por el cuello con una mano, caminando hasta que la cabeza de la mujer golpeara contra la pared. Con su otra mano, pude observar que saco un objeto metálico y oscuro de su saco. Un arma._

"_¡No!"- grite con todo el aire que había en mis pulmones y corrí hacia ellos sin pensarlo. El hombre volteo hacia mí, haciendo un sonido de molestia antes de golpearme con el dorso de la mano que sostenía la pistola, lanzándome lejos, antes de voltearse con la mujer frente a él._

"_Esta fue la última vez que me vez la cara… Nadeshiko"- escuché su amenaza, a pesar de que había hablado en voz baja. Nadeshiko volteo hacia mí con una sonrisa y lágrimas en sus mejillas._

"_El silencio puede ser la mejor arma Sakura"- alcanzo a decirme antes de que el hombre se alejara lo suficiente y le disparara a poca distancia._

"_¡MAMAAAAAAAÁ!"- aquel grito casi me desgarro la garganta, pero en aquel momento no me importó en lo absoluto. Había perdido a mi madre. La había perdido de una manera horrible, que ningún niño o niña debería siquiera imaginar. Su cuerpo yacía quieto y sin vida a unos metros del mío. El rostro de la muerte era evidente en mi madre, cuyos ojos estaban mirando al vacío. Sin darle importancia a lo siguiente, sentí como unos brazos me cargaban sin cuidado y una voz gritando una serie de órdenes a otras personas. Yo no le quitaba la vista de encima al cuerpo de mi madre sin embargo. Un charco de sangre ahora enmarcaba su esbelta figura. Después de eso sentí un terrible dolor en mi cabeza y todo esfumándose a mí alrededor_

_Cuando desperté, estaba en una habitación muy iluminada, con un respirador sobre mi nariz y boca. Mire a mí alrededor. No había nadie en aquella habitación conmigo. Estaba recostada sobre una camilla, y todas mis heridas estaban vendadas. Sentía el cuerpo arder cada vez que me movía, y comencé a sentir un dolor agudo en la cabeza._

"_La gravedad de la herida de su hija es seria"- me sobresalte cuando escuche una voz desconocida al otro lado de la puerta de aquella habitación, cerré los ojos e intente calmarme poco a poco. Cuando mi corazón volvió a latir con normalidad comencé a escuchar lo que estaban hablando. –"…aún no sabemos a qué nivel, pero hay posibilidad de que sufra de amnesia."_

"_¿Amnesia? Esta usted diciendo que mi hija no podrá reconocerme…"_

"_Puede que olvide todo lo que ha vivido hasta ahora, o tal vez algunas cosas de su pasado… con estos tipos de casos… nunca se puede estar seguro hasta el final…"_

~~~~~~FIN FLASHBACK~~~~~~

"_No tengo ningún recuerdo antes de ese día…"_- pensé muy seriamente mirando por un momento a Lucio, que no dejaba de verme por un segundo. No me había percatado que mi mano había subido hasta posarse sobre la parte de mi cabeza donde me habían golpeado. Aquel recuerdo, aquellos años de oscuridad sin saber quién era estaban volviendo a mí tan de repente, que un terrible dolor de cabeza encontró lugar en ese momento. Entonces, una sola pregunta se formuló entre aquella telaraña de pensamientos…

¿Será acaso que yo soy parte de los Alfieri?

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

**Muy bien ¿Cómo ven? Aquí está el siguiente capi tan esperado de esta historia. Lo siento tanto por la tardanza, ahora sí que no fue mi intención. Verán, ya saben cómo está la situación hoy en día, por cuestiones de seguridad tuve que desaparecer del mundo por un tiempo (prácticamente no es broma). Y pues ahora ya les escribo como una persona iniciando un nuevo año, una nueva vida, y un nuevo capítulo de ella. Espero que me comprendan. Sofy.**

**Ahora, con los reviewers:**

**Dark-oji: **tokiz! Hola :) espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Le puse más descripción como me lo pediste jeje.

**Goule:** ohhh… sé que contigo enfrentare un regaño… lo presiento. De la tardanza hay si compréndeme nomas, en el lugar donde estaba no había internet y no podía tomar el riesgo de salir (es en serio). Y si, por lo del nombre de Lucio, no sé porque mi computadora no lo corrige, pero bueno, tratare de fijarme de ahora en adelante con ese nombre.

**Lunaa xD: **hola! Mi reviewer favorita (en serio, eres como que VIP para mi). Oh lamento oír lo de tu… (ex?) pero que bueno que sigan siendo amigos. Oye, mencionaste algo de Chihuahua ¿O fue mi imaginación? ( =0 ). Y claro que te admiro, ya desearía tocar yo un instrumento (el triángulo no se vale, ese es de preprimaria). Ahora sí, con el fin. ¿Malpensada? Bueno creo que con este capítulo se te borrara eso de (Sakura x Lucio) jaja a menos de que te guste el incesto (que no me sorprendería la verdad hehe conozco muchas personas que si les agrada leer incesto), el hijo de Sakura te lo prometo, no tarda en subir a escena xD. Mientras tanto, espero tu review ¿ok? Sofy.

**Sasha kinoli: **hola :) OMG son muchas preguntas… que pronto tendrán su respuesta, lo juro. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

**Helen Maribel: **hola que bueno que te haya gustado, me alegra el corazón oírlo (leerlo jeje). Esa preguntita aun no te la puedo contestar, si te digo te lo arruino así que: (shhhh)

**SAKURA18LI: **hola. Wow me sorprendiste, que bueno que seas nueva, espero que sigas leyéndola (para que no te quedes a michas) y que te siga gustando por supuesto. Ahora, como eres nueva te tengo que decir, que si notas que le falta algo (descripción en las cosas, mas acción, menos drama, etc.) me lo comentes en tus reviews :)

**Tinavb: **hola, haha bueno ahora tienes este capi, espero que te haya gustado, sorry por la demora por cierto.

**Chií hime san:** hola, haha que bueno que te gusto, si la verdad es que Sakura sufrió/sufre mucho. Su hijo en efecto tiene seis, la verdad no me imagino ser madre todavía (y eso que yo tengo 16) pero pues tengo amigas que sí lo son y he visto como es en su vida. Espero tu review. Sofy

**Any:** hola, wow, creo que ya empeze a notar cuanto tiempo me tarde en subir el nuevo capitulo. ¿Cómo te va en la universidad? Yo orita ando sufriendo un cambio de escuela (ouch duele) a mitad de año. Pero bueno que se le hace ¿no? Espero que te guste el capitulo. Sofy

**Hanaciin: **hola! Haha si, eso me ha pasado a mi tambien. Que bueno que lo hayas encontrado (no por el fic, si no porque luego es estresante tratar de recordar como se llamaba la historia :9 ). Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo de verdad. Sobre la historia… Sakura tiene 17 años (se dice en el capitulo 1 de manera indirecta) apunto de cumplir los 18. Si, es muy confuso lo de los Li (yo tengo que estar viendo mi cuaderno para recordar quien era quien xD) y pues si ying fa es flor de cerezo en chino. Bueno, espero que te guste este capitulo y espero tu review de vuelta. Sofy

**Zetita cullen: **hola! Te creo, una puede estarse años, sin sentarse en la computadora durante las vacaciones :) me alegro que ya despejaras tus dudas del cabello de Sakura. Sobre lo de Zaki siendo el hijo de Sakura… hay si te fallo, no puedo decir aun. Lo de Sakura y Syaoran… ¿sabes acaso quien es él? Según yo no se ha mencionado quien es en verdad Syaoran (OMG te estoy espoileando XD). Pero bueno espero que me comentes mas opiniones. Sofy

**Angel en discordia: **hola. Hay creo que tu me matarias por la tardanza XD. No ahora si, prometo escribir seguido, que por unas situaciones de seguridad no pude. Pero ahora si (Sofía esta de vuelta en accion) aunque me duelan los dedos voy a teclear los capitulos que siguen.

**Seira: **hola! Pues la verdad no es como tu dices "que me apasione la mafia" es solo que me gusta la accion. Y pues antes vivia en un lugar rodeado de violencia (en las calles no te me alborotes) y pues como que decidi aprovechar eso. Lo de realista, bueno no la verdad en mi opinion yo lo estoy escribiendo en version de fantasía, porque me imagino que en el mundo real es mucho MAS cruel que como yo lo escribo.

**Culdrak: **hola! Me alegra saber que la historia es una de las pocas que cause ese efecto en ti (me da mas fuezas para comenzar a teclear el siguiente capitulo y no parar hasta acabarlo) espero que siga de ese modo y comentame porfavor si le hace falta alguna cosa (por mas peque que sea). Sofy

**Katari-san: **hola haha me dio risa tu comentario. Si esas si son escenas de celos. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, ha pesar de la tardanza. Sofy.


	16. Chapter 16

**Su mano marcada en mi piel**

**Capitulo - Mi más alta traición**

-FLASHBACK-

"_Tenemos que ir a hablar con mi padre"- había dicho Lucio, después de un silencio eterno entre los dos. Lo miré con sorpresa, todo esto estaba pasando muy rápido para mí._

"_Tu padre… ¿Qué te has vuelto loco?"- le pregunté en shock aun. El me miró confundido y negó con la cabeza. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y se detuvo frente a ella para mirarme cuando vio que no lo estaba siguiendo. Camino de nuevo hacia mi y me sonrio de lado._

"_Vamos Sakura, sabes que tenemos que ir. Si tú eres de verdad la Sakura que perdimos hace años, entonces tenemos que hablar con él. Imagina la felicidad que tendrá, y el peso que le quitarías de encima"- sus palabras estaban llenas de entusiasmo y no pude evitar no dejarlo jalarme de la mano en dirección a donde quiera que estuviera su padre… nuestro padre._

"_¡Padre! Ven a ver con quien me he encontrado."- ciertamente Lucio era tema de risa, pues técnicamente nosotros íbamos hacia él. Pero fue tal vez que aún no salía de mi sorpresa y mi nerviosismo que no hice nada ante ello. Entramos a una oficina, donde había mucha gente. De inmediato me sentí extremadamente nerviosa. Había ocho personas adultas, cuatro que parecían de nuestra edad y dos ancianos. Pero entre todos ellos en el centro de la oficina, delante del escritorio, se encontraba un hombre demasiado familiar. Solté la mano de Lucio y junte mis dos manos sobre mi pecho, ambas echas puño. Tal hombre que me miraba, lo reconocí de escasos sueños melancólicos que una vez había tenido. Mi padre._

"_Sakura… mi, ¿mi pequeña?"- su voz incrédula me decía todo. Me había reconocido al instante, sabía quién era. Y entonces fue cuando empecé a recordar todo. A mi madre, todo lo que viví con ellos antes de aquel día en que fuimos arrebatadas de ellos. A Lucio, como lo quería y lo admiraba. A mi padre, aprendiendo siempre de él. El pecho comenzó a arderme, mis ojos empezaron a ponerse borrosos debido a las lágrimas en ellos. Entonces solté la mano de Lucio y corrí._

.FLASHBACK-

"Señor Li, ¿podría salir y visitar a mi tío?"- la pregunta salió de mis labios con seriedad. Él se quedó viéndome durante un rato, y pude sentir las miradas de todos los presentes. Estábamos cenando, y había estado planeando durante los últimos veinte minutos como pedirselo.

"¿Extrañas a tu tío Sakura?"- carraspeó antes de responderme con otra interrogativa. Yo sonreí, obviamente para ocultar mí desagrado ante las palabras extrañar y tío, usadas juntas. Junte mis manos por debajo de la mesa y las recargué sobre mis piernas. Las mire en un acto de nerviosismo.

"He estado mucho tiempo lejos de su casa, cosa que no había pasado nunca, pues raramente salía de ella. Solo… tengo que verlo y asegurarme de que se encuentre bien… es la única familia que me queda después de todo."- le dije a modo de respuesta final. La verdad seria solo para mis adentros, mis pensamientos guardados en el fondo de mi mente. Decir aquellas palabras causó un retorcijón en mi estómago, y afortunadamente aguanté la horrible sensación que subió hasta la base de mi cuello y evité que mi voz saliera deformada con las ganas de vomitar que amenazaban con destruir toda mi coartada.

"Podríamos invitarlo a comer este fin de semana, si eso te place. Así sería más fácil poder hablar con él."- sugirió Ieran suavemente. La miré un tanto sorprendida, pero supongo que no pasó por algo malo para ella, pues me sonrió cálidamente. Tragué saliva y pensé sobre ello un segundo, antes de voltear a verla y sonreírle también.

"Eso sería genial"- le dije lo más sinceramente que pude, logrando una sonrisa, vista casi con el mismo nivel de calidad que el de Ieran. En mi interior solo sentía un fuego recorrer cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, una rabia naciente que palpitaba en mis venas con ansiedad. Le haría frente a Daisuke. Ya estaba decidida.

"Entonces lo llamaré más tarde, será invitado a quedarse el fin de semana completo para su comodidad"- me dijo el señor Li con satisfacción sospechosa. Sonreí más abiertamente, y reí un poco para mostrar mi felicidad ante ello, pero no pase por desapercibido el tono con el que había hablado. Cuando comenzaba a agradecerle, la voz de Shen me interrumpio.

"¿Qué acaso estás loco padre? Invitarlo a quedarse bajo nuestro techo cuando aún no pasa la prueba es absurdo, ¡correríamos peligro con ello!"- su voz sonaba alertada y preocupada, tal vez hasta enojada al momento de terminar. El señor Li le miró y con el puro contacto de sus ojos Shen, que había comenzado a gritar de nuevo, guardó silencio.

"Si resulta un problema la estadía de mi tío… podría esperar…"- empecé a decir con tono de tristeza. El señor Li alzó la mano para silenciar a todos.

"Suficiente Sakura, lo que ha dicho mi hijo lo tomé como consideración antes de haber decidido invitar a Daisuke. Se hará como yo decida"- de nuevo, no hubo más que silencio en aquella habitación.

Después de la cena y de despedirse, el señor Li y su esposa subieron a dormir. Todos los demás se quedaron en la mesa sin hablar, y el ambiente no era para nada cómodo. Mantuve la calma, sin dejar de mirar mis manos. Comencé a pensar sobre como reaccionaria mi tío ante la invitación. No, ya no le podría llamar así a tal hombre.

"Absurdo, totalmente absurdo, papá se ha vuelto loco ¿Qué pensaba cuando decidió invitarlo?"- Shen por supuesto decidió romper el silencio con su pregunta anterior. Todos lo miramos, yo abrí los ojos de par en par (actuación claro, porque estaba totalmente de acuerdo con él en el interior). Fruncí el ceño para hacer notar mi preocupación y enojo.

"Shen, no puedes decir eso sobre mi tío"- comentó Meiling poniendo ambas manos sobre la mesa, Tomoyo asintió la cabeza apoyándola.

"Aun así, ha tomado la decisión de invitarlo a quedar…"- comenzó a decir Syaoran para apoyar a Shen. Fue entonces cuando decidi intervenir.

"Si ha tomado tal decisión…"- mi paciencia se había acabado en ese punto y le interrumpí alzando mi voz sobre la suya. Segui hablando en volumen normal después de haber atraído su atención. –"lo ha hecho consciente de las consecuencias de ello. Si es capaz de aceptar a mi tío por unos días en SU casa, entonces es mejor que ustedes lo hagan tambien"

"¿Qué conocimientos tienes tu para decirme que hacer en mi propia casa eh? Tú eres una invitada aquí y por lo tanto no te conciernen los problemas que se discuten sobre mi familia"- había logrado molestarlos, pero en cambio sus palabras solo lograron fastidiarme ligeramente. Levanté mi cabeza y estiré mi cuello con seriedad.

"Tengo los suficientes como para decirte que eres un niño hablando antes de pensar en sus palabras."- en este punto me levanté de mi silla, mas no me moví de mi lugar –"Este problema es mío tanto como tuyo, pues es mi tío de quien estás hablando. Si esto no me concierne, tampoco les concierne a ustedes. Buenas noches a todos."

No esperé respuesta de Shen ni de Syaoran, quien estaba en shock después de mi pequeño discurso, y me fui del comedor. Caminé a prisa hacia mi cuarto, ignorando a Shen llamando mí nombre.

Cuando estaba a punto de abrir mi puerta, sentí su mano en mi hombro, que me giró bruscamente. Cuando lo hizo, me azotó contra la puerta y cerró demasiado el espacio entre nosotros. Podía sentir su respiración golpear mi cara cada vez que exhalaba. Permanecí tranquila, el miedo a esas situaciones solo podía ser provocado por una persona. Y esa no era Shen.

"Jamás vuelvas a hablarnos así, ¿Entendiste?"- habló con un tono, supongo yo, amenazante. Lo miré a los ojos fastidiada, mi quijada se tensó completamente. Lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas para separarlo de mí.

"Oblígame"- le reté con cierto humor, dicho solo para enojarlo. No fue ninguna sorpresa cuando lo hizo.

"Ninguna extraña me ha hablado así, y tú no serás la primera"- me dijo arrogante, haciendo gesto con su mano.

"Puedo diferir en ello querido Shen, pues ya lo he hecho y créeme que lo volveré a hacer si es necesario"- una parte de mi estaba divirtiéndose con toda esa situación, pero había la otra parte que estaba aterrorizada ante la reacción que pudiera tener ante mis palabras. Shen se quedó boquiabierto por unos segundos, pero no tardó mucho en volver en si pues en menos de un minuto ya había tomado mis hombros y golpeado bruscamente contra la pared.

"Nadie que me ha hablado así o a mi familia vive lo suficiente para contarlo, así que si fuera tu, empezaría a tragarme mis palabras"- me amenazó más seriamente. Entonces, me quedé congelada, pero no por él. Esas habían sido exactamente las palabras de Daisuke antes de violarme por primera vez. Comencé a sudar de la frente y mi respiración se volvió un poco apresurada.

"Shen"- la voz de Syaoran se escuchó en el callado pasillo. Shen volteó a verlo y me soltó, pero yo no tuve el coraje para hacerlo también. Miré el suelo, tratando de normalizar mi respiración y caí al suelo. Mis rodillas habían perdido fuerza en algún punto del tiempo. Ambos hermanos se miraron por un largo rato, como teniendo una conversación privada con solo sus ojos. Shen suspiró después y se arrodillo frente a mí.

"Lo siento Sakura, no estoy acostumbrado a que se me hable así"- me dijo con un tono mucho más suave. Entonces sentí como las lágrimas comenzaban a juntarse en las orillas de mis ojos. Mi pecho me empezó a arder con ganas de llorar. Increíblemente, eso mismo dijo Daisuke después de haberme violado esa vez. La única diferencia fue que Shen no había hecho nada, y su tono de voz era sincero.

"No… lo siento Shen"- me levanté lo más rápido posible sin tocarlo. Sin desperdiciar ni un segundo, abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y la cerré en su cara. Corrí hasta mi cama y me dejé caer en ella, volteando hacia la ventana. Junté mis rodillas contra mi pecho y comencé a llorar. Al principio en silencio, pero después comencé a lanzar gemidos de llanto. No me importó que me escucharan, en ese momento me sentía fatal.

"Perdón, perdón…"- mi voz se escuchaba ahogada, pero aun así no podía parar de decir aquella palabra que estaba acostumbrada a decirle a Daisuke.

"Sakura"- decir que brinqué al escuchar la voz de Syaoran sería quedarme corta. De no ser porque no tenía mucha voz hubiera gritado, y casi caigo de la cama. Pero lloré con más fuerzas, del susto. Los brazos de Syaoran me rodearon rápidamente.

"Tocamos la puerta pero no respondías, lo siento no debimos entrar"- noté que habló en plural, así que abrí mis ojos y vi a Shen a lado de la cama. Una mirada de arrepentimiento en sus ojos y la boca torcida de culpabilidad.

"Perdón"- dije en voz quebrada, apenas como un susurro. Sentí la mano de Shen sobre mi cabello y cerré los ojos.

"No te disculpes… soy yo quien debería hacerlo"- me dijo él. Las manos de Syaoran trazaban círculos en mi espalda y con sus palabras me sentí mas aliviada. Me separé un poco de Syaoran y los miré después de secarme la cara.

"Entonces que nadie se disculpe y estamos bien entre nosotros" -le dije sonriendo de lado, aun con lagrimas en la cara.

Shen sonrió de igual forma, se acercó a mí y secó mis mejillas, después me agarró de la nuca para acercarme y darme un beso en la frente –"me gusta como piensas. Está bien, todo a la normalidad"

"No todo, besaste a mi chica, has traicionado a tu hermano"- intervino Syaoran sonando herido. Me reí ante su simpleza y le besé en la mejilla. Él enseguida sonrió y agregó –"aunque ella me prefiere, por eso no diré nada"

Los tres nos reímos juntos. Eso era algo que me gustaba de los Li. Es tan fácil de resolver los problemas con ellos. Olvidan fácilmente. Mi sonrisa se borró en cuanto lo pensé muy bien. Espero que pueda ser así y tengan perdón para lo que les hare. Para salvar a mi pequeño, tendría que mentirles (aún mas), jugar con sus sentimientos y después de todo revelarles la verdad. Mi propio padre había estado en contra con ello una vez que le conté lo que debía hacer.

-FLASHBACK-

"_Padre… eres tú… papá"- las palabras simplemente salieron de mi boca. Ignoré las miradas de los demás y corrí despacio hacia él. Mi padre terminó con la distancia que nos separaba corriendo hacia mí, abrazándome fuertemente cuando estuvimos frente a frente. Sentí sus cálidas manos sobre mi espalda y mi cabeza. –"¡Papá! Oh papá… no sabes cuánto tiempo he deseado… recordarlos… no sabía quién era… no…"_

_Solté todo lo que había estado guardando toda mi vida desde el momento que Daisuke me arrebató de mi familia. Ahí, en los brazos de mi padre, pude sentirme como una persona real por un momento de nuevo._

_Entre mi llanto podía escuchar a Lucio y a mi padre hablando sobre mí. Después la gente comenzó a rodearnos. Mi padre me separo para verme. Sonrió mientras sus manos se posaron en mi cara._

"_Eres igual a Nadeshiko… Dios ¿Cómo… Lucio como es que…?"- buscaba tantas respuestas para preguntas que ni siquiera lograba formular. Me reí de esto por un segundo y limpié mi cara._

"_Lucio me encontró cuando… bueno digamos que me encontró en una pelea, en el centro comercial. Se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa, ya que por el momento yo estaba… estoy enojada con mis amigos y… aquí estoy"- le dije rápidamente. Mi padre tenía la boca entreabierta y los demás sostenían una cara llena de confusión._

_Una hora más tarde, después de que Lucio les hubiese explicado en detalle lo que paso (pues mi explicación no fue tan buena que digamos), estaba sentada sobre el escritorio de mi padre, siendo observada por todos. No que estuviera nerviosa, después de tantos años de trabajar para mi tío ya estaba acostumbrada a las miradas sobre mí. Les conté todo lo que había pasado. Desde como mi madre había sido asesinada, hasta cuando llegó a violarme._

"_Me encargare de ese maldito"- dijo padre de pronto con odio. Todas las miradas incluida la mía y la de Lucio se posaron sobre él –"después de todo lo que ha hecho, no hay ninguna manera de que lo dejare vivir un día más."_

"_Me temo que no te dejare hacerlo"- le respondí de manera amenazante. De nuevo, todos me miraron, pero ahora con sorpresa. Me levanté del escritorio y caminé hasta estar frente a él –"no dejare que le hagas nada padre."_

_La cara de incredulidad, por no mencionar también de molestia, de mi padre era predecible, pero no pestañeé ante ella. Lo miré a los ojos para hacerle saber que hablaba muy enserio._

"_Agradecería saber el porqué de tus palabras"- me dijo igualmente serio. Crucé los brazos sobre mi vientre y volteé a la ventana a un costado de la oficina._

"_Él tiene algo que es mío"- le dije ya no tan seria, pues era la primera vez que hablaba de mi pequeño con alguien que no fuera yo misma… o Lion –"y es la única razón por la que he sido capaz de vivir hasta ahora… tu nieto"_

_La expresión confusa en mi padre duró apenas unos segundos, antes de que las palabras se procesaran en su cabeza. "¿Ahora entiendes? Si fuera simplemente matarlo yo ya lo hubiera hecho siglos atrás. Créeme papá que a ese hombre… pero tiene a mi bebe… ¡y lo quiero de vuelta!"- y otra vez, comencé a llorar. Los brazos de mi hermano me sostuvieron cuando me sentí caer._

"_Señor… algo debe hacerse sobre esto"- escuché a una mujer decir con odio en su voz. "Matando y teniendo cautivos a su hija y nieto… ¡es totalmente imperdonable!"- dijo uno de los ancianos. Me limpié el rostro y los miré con frialdad._

"_No se preocupen, Daisuke pronto verá su fin"- les dije con una sonrisa._

"_¿Qué estás diciendo Sakura?"- me preguntó Lucio, separándose de mi un poco para poder verme. Lo miré directo a los ojos._

"_Lo destruiré hermano… y los Li se encargaran de ello, ya lo tengo planeado"- empecé a decirles. El rostro de mi padre se tornó lleno de arrepentimiento entonces y se llevó una mano a la frente. –"sus aliados lo traicionaran… o al menos la mayoría, mientras que los demás no querrán ni hablarle debido al peligro que correrán con los Li"_

"_Los Li… mis jurados enemigos… Sakura, ¿te das cuenta de que todo eso fue porque pensé que ellos habían sido los que las habían…?"- me empezó a decir mi padre. Puse una mano en alto frente a él._

"_Y es por eso que no quiero que digas nada. Actuaras como si aún tuvieras razón de odiarlos… de todos modos tal vez termine de igual forma… porque los usare. Usare a los Li… para matarlo"_

.FLASHBACK-

"Sakura, ¿estás bien?"- Syaoran posó una mano sobre mi hombro para llamar mi atención. Lo miré confundida, pero rápidamente me compuse y le sonreí.

"Si, solo me quede pensando. Nada importante"

Tal vez no esté en lo cierto. Pero para mi manera de ver las cosas, el mentirles a todos ellos era mi más alta traición.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

_**Muy bien niños, me extrañaron? Yo sí. Perdón por la tardanza, ahora si no tengo excuza alguna. Este episodio lo escribí un tanto... diferente, pues fue durante distintos momentos de la semana. Espero les haya gustado a todos y... pues estoy de regreso :)**_

**Seira: **eso hare no te preocupes :)

**Lunaa xD: **y todavia me preguntas porque eres una VIP? Me GUSTA leer tus reviews, enserio como que me levantan el animo haha. De hecho, creo que me comprare mi triangulo elect. me veria bien genialosa yo XD espero que te haya gustado el capi (si no te gusto dimelo, eso es obligatorio ehh).

**katari-chan: **hola! espero que te haya resuelto una duda hehe y que te haya gustado el capitulo nuevo.

**Sasha Kinoli: **haha estate segura que tendra su final :) no te preocupes. Espero que te haya gustado.

**bbgirl:** eso me pasa mucho a mi, no le presto mucha atencion a algo y al final resulta que me gusto/encanta y asi haha. Perdona la demora, pero espero que te haya gustado este capi.

**Angel en discordia: **... em... pues... que te digo? podrias leer la historia desde el principio...? (suspiro) un perdon ya no me salva de nada. Sí tarde MUCHO esta vez. Ya no tengo excuza. Pero bueno... aqui está no? Te gustó? espero que si o me matare yo solita.

**Goule: **hehe... ahora si me extralimite no? ya ni quiero pensar cuanto me tarde esta vez... ya ni me acuerdo la verdad cuando publique el capi anterior :S pero bueno, espero que este te guste.


End file.
